


【海桃拉郎】罪 爱

by sad_face_smile



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_face_smile/pseuds/sad_face_smile
Summary: 海桃拉郎配磕CP不上升真人！磕CP不上升真人！磕CP不上升真人！接利刃出鞘结尾（会有电影剧透）三观不正/脏/暴力皇家酒店谋杀案邪教头子比利·李X兰森小少爷
Relationships: Billy Lee (Bad Times at the El Royale)/Ransom（knivesout）, Chris Evans/Chris Hemsworth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 海桃拉郎配
> 
> 磕CP不上升真人！
> 
> 磕CP不上升真人！
> 
> 磕CP不上升真人！
> 
> 接利刃出鞘结尾
> 
> （会有电影剧透）
> 
> 三观不正/脏/暴力
> 
> 皇家酒店谋杀案
> 
> 邪教头子比利·李X兰森小少爷

——————————

这场雨从黄昏开始。

先是厚重积云遮挡了黄昏天际的浓彩，接下来狂风席卷大地，从地面升起的昏暮吞了一大口潮湿的阴霾，扩张成覆盖全城的漆黑。

那彻头彻尾的墨色，仿佛是神终于失望透顶，给这座城下了判决：“你不可有光。”

那辆警车四扇车门大开，每扇窗户上都四仰八叉地挂着一具警员的尸体，喉咙被利刃切开，动脉血喷得满玻璃都是。

然而这粗糙不堪的袭警劫人现场，却已经被这该死的暴雨洗刷得一塌糊涂。

“见鬼！”探长狠狠踹了一脚汽车轮胎，倾盆而下的雨水令他狼狈不堪，根本没注意车轮下的水潭，直到他脸朝下滑倒在里面。

“见他妈的鬼！艹他妈的XX！FXxk！唔唔唔！！我呸！！Fxxk！！！”

探长抹了一把脸上的血腥泥水，几乎预见到自己在警局的仕途从此坠入了一个望不见底的深渊。

兰森侧躺在一辆破轿车的后车座上，两条长腿扭曲地蜷缩在狭窄空间里，怒气冲冲地瞪着副驾的椅背，他的嘴被胶布贴着，无法破口而出的诅咒化成了一堆乱七八糟的呜呜唔唔。

手铐都他妈不给解开。身上那件价值连城的驼绒大衣在刚才逃跑的时候就几乎湿透了，还沾上了血，全操蛋完了。脚一动，皮鞋里就咯吱咯吱响，小羊皮内衬浸透水之后又冷又滑又膈应，质感真他妈跟踩屎里一样。

这下好了，真他妈棒极了！

都他妈给我起立！鼓掌！

All hail Billy Lee！

All hail Maniac！

我他妈上辈子肯定是杀了你全家了吧！

“安静点。”副驾传来的男人声音懒洋洋的，“再他妈瞎哼唧我现在就干了你。”

“唔！呜呜！唔唔！”

那娇生惯养的少爷不知天高地厚地爆出一串更大声的含糊脏话，类似“艹你大爷”，“你他妈有种就干死我”，当然也可能是他最爱说的“Eat shit”。

总之，他成功地勾起了对方的火气。

“停车。”

后车门一打开，兰森感到脚踝一紧，整个人被倒拖着拽下车。粗糙的手指扼住他的脖子，一把撕下了嘴上的贴布，那层撕扯皮肤的火辣辣的刺痛激得兰森发出一声尖叫，可刚嚎出半个音节就被周围长满胡茬的嘴唇堵了回去。

豆大的密集雨点冲击之下，他睁不开眼睛，只感觉比利正在与自己接吻，如果可以管这种撕裂嘴角的啃噬叫做吻的话。锁在背后的手铐使得他走路跌跌撞撞难以维持平衡，只能任由对方将自己仰面按倒在某个倾斜的光滑表面，他的双脚还踩在地上，腰被迫向后弯折出一个过份的角度，压在下面的腕关节疼得简直要断掉了。

“Fxxk U！！唔……疼！！！F……”

无情又冰冷的手从毛衣下探了进去，恶狠狠地揉捏、搓拧，力度足够在自己那身细皮嫩肉上留下斑驳淤紫。

雨线如无数离弦之箭凌空砸下，从他的五官注入体内，仿佛连血管都被冰冷的液体灌满了。

—————————————


	2. Chapter 2

——————————————

“滚！咳咳咳！！放开我！啊！Fxxk！”

比利一口咬在他耳朵上，虎牙毫不收力地在薄薄的耳廓边缘撕开一个口子，兰森这下真的是有点怕了，一句脏话在舌尖打了个转，变成一声牙关紧闭的喘息，透着示弱的意思。他知道比利最吃这一套，这个该死的变态不喜欢自己手里的男人像只野猫似的尖声叫唤，而是偏好那种隐忍着的、比起快¥$感更近似痛楚的、不会被错认成女人的暗哑的声音。

果然，比利放过了那流着血的耳朵，微微抬起身，满不在乎地甩了甩一头金发，车灯的光从两侧照亮了他刀削斧凿般硬朗俊美的脸。兰森感觉到那种如同孤狼般傲慢又森寒的注视犹如实质般，一刀刀地剐过自己的脸。

“你失败了。”

低哑的嗓音在轰隆隆的暴雨中撕开了一道毛骨悚然的隧道，直达兰森的心脏。

“你他妈要干……咳！咳咳咳唔……至少找个带屋顶的地……咳咳！！我他妈要被淹死了！！”兰森艰难地偏过脸，他没在开玩笑，鼻腔里已经呛得酸痛难当，只要一开口就会被灌满嘴带着土腥味儿的雨水。

小少爷觉得自己这辈子从来没有这么难受过，他曾经以为比利第一次艹自己的那个午后，就是人生中最可怕的经历了。

而现在他非常确信比利再次往自己精美华丽的生命里凿下了一个入骨三分的创伤。

“在哪儿干，要怎么干，”比利猛地把人掀翻过去趴在车前盖上，伏在他耳边轻佻地唤道，“我说了算，小少爷。”

“Fxxk！”兰森这一声抑制不住的惨叫能把十里八乡的野猫游犬都招来。

“嘘……你知道我不喜欢人太吵，把我都给吓软了。”说归说，比利那粗重的呼吸声听起来完全没有扫兴，而且变得明明更硬了。

“啊！艹你的！你那玩意儿是个驴货吧！”兰森满眼都是疼出来的泪水，“给我滚出去！滚！！”

比利弯起嘴角，随手撩起了姜黄色大衣的下摆向上一掀，盖住了兰森的脑袋，顺便将手里紧扣着的美妙光景暴露在眼前欣赏。

这养尊处优的小少爷，不晒日头也不经风霜，一身结结实实的完美肌肉都是在四季空调的健身房里用哑铃精雕细琢出来的，全是好看不耐造的花架子，加上含着金汤匙出生，什么都不缺，也就对什么都提不起争夺的兴致，散漫惯了，摔跤的时候连个姑娘都打不过。

养的这一副白净透亮的好身体，百无一用，天生就该是神的祭品。

妙语连珠、充满想象力和发散状思维的脏话脱口秀仍然在源源不断地从那片昂贵的“雨篷”下面传出来，比利终于有那么一点不耐烦了，猛地照着那个漂亮的全美第一翘臀甩了几巴掌，改变了之前温温吞吞的节奏，开始直奔主题。

血丝混着雨水蜿蜒流下，小少爷那好听的哭声在暴雨倾泻的围困中断断续续地传来，大概是真疼着了，也顾不上口吐芬芳了。

“你知道你哪里失败了吗？”

“滚！你他妈个混球！Fxxk！Fxxk！”咒骂声细微了许多。

“懦弱，天真，情绪化，就会耍小聪明，”比利隔着大衣摸到手铐往下使劲一拉，兰森的肩膀差点被这一把拽脱臼，“胆量还不如一个穿裙子的小丫头。”

“你他妈！…！！！你要干什么？？！！”

他知道娇气的小少爷怕死了这件事，上次玩这个，他从头哭到尾，像是个水做的人似的。

“比利！比利我他妈求你了！我他妈错了！错了行不行！！求你了！停下来！停！”兰森果然激烈挣扎起来，语无伦次地求着饶。

啧，还求饶，真是太不了解我了。比利有点失望地想着，配合着手上的动作，毫不迟疑地捅进最深处。

兰森的哭叫声彻底变了调，最不可能也不应该突破的关卡受到了无情狠戾地攻击，灵魂深处传来根基不稳的震颤，他确信自己在这种酷刑中被砍成了两半，下半截被地狱中伸出的枯骨攥紧了脚掌，而另一半则套在一根烙铁上来回揉搓。

手铐果然是挺好用的，比利得以腾出一只手，绕到左上方随随便便地寻找了一圈。

“你一个大男人，用注射器杀人，还杀不利索。”

他找到了地方，手上使劲，照着那个隐约触及得到异物的位置重重䅁了下去。

兰森大哭起来，全身发着抖：“不要，求你……”

“还留给那个小贱人一个机会，去抢救，去报警，去当他妈的圣女。”残忍的动作一秒都没停下，薄唇吐出的一字一句比这秋夜的暴雨更冷，“她用你亲手奉上的大好机会，洗清了满怀的内疚，心安理得地夺走了一切。”

“所以就算给你一把真刀，你又能做什么？”

“我的小少爷？”

稠密的雨帘将万物隔离，被撞击得东摇西晃的汽车终于熄了灯，像是等得无聊打了个哈欠陷入睡眠的小动物。

驾驶座上的女孩蜷起腿，精致的下巴颏支在圆乎乎的小膝盖上，出神地望着眼前那两张交融着泪水和雨水的脸。

他长得可真好看。

他也是。

天快亮的时候，他们才兜了个大圈回到比利·李的房子。途中兰森发起高烧，搁在比利膝盖上的脑袋从冰冷变得滚烫，源源不断的热度把湿透的头发都给蒸干了，通红的眼睑一直在不安地颤动。比利时不时就忍不住用手指拨弄一下那排浓密的长睫毛，逼他睁开眼睛看向自己，含着泪的蓝绿色瞳仁即使在意识模糊的状态下依然亮晶晶的。

真他妈的勾人。

比利·李把他从车里径直抱进浴室，放进盛满温水的浴缸里，面无表情地看了他一会儿。

“比利。”身量娇小，留着齐刘海的女孩跟着走了进来，“下面让我来吧。”

他置若罔闻，摸了摸兰森红润的嘴角，把自己沾了血污的手指塞进去，夹住那温热柔软的舌尖逗弄了一会儿，小少爷白皙的脸颊突起一个弧度。高烧昏迷状态下的兰森对此全无反馈，直到舌根被压才出于咽反射本能，无声地干呕了几下。

“小靴子。“比利·李站起身舔了舔手指，头也不回地离开了浴室，”你来吧。”

——————————————


	3. Chapter 3

萝西拿了一个半新不旧的丝瓜络将兰森身上凝结的血污和泥点仔仔细细地擦拭干净。他睁开了眼睛，随着女孩的动作缓慢地侧过身，让她清理后面的创伤，姿态坦然毫不扭捏，一副被伺候惯了的矜贵做派，只在她纤细手指探进那个被折磨得血肉模糊的伤口时下意识地躲闪了一下。

“萝西……轻点…”他虚弱地抱怨了一句，“我他妈……疼死了……”

“比利·李让你安静的时候，你就应该保持安静。”萝西伸手拔出浴缸底部的塞子，把混杂了血污的水放干净，打开了花洒，开始给他洗头，“很久没把你伤成这样过了。”

兰森没吭声，似乎又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

“笑什么？”萝西换了个干毛巾擦了擦他的脸，将一个浅淡的、高高在上、尽在掌握的微笑从洗发露的雪白泡沫里剥了出来，“不要抱什么侥幸心理，不会因为你发烧就饶过你的，这会儿他肯定还在床上等着呢。”

“……去他妈的。”兰森换了个姿势，伏在浴缸边上，“头发没洗干净 ，痒。”

女孩挤了点洗发露，在掌心里揉搓了半天，才把泡泡堆了上去：“你是害怕了吗？”

“……我怕个屁。”

“比利·李说你没杀过人。”

“需要我提醒你……警察逮捕我的罪名吗？”

“你怕血，刚才你看起来都快要晕过去了。”

“我他妈对抹一手血不感兴趣。”

“其实没什么可怕的，人没有獠牙，也没有尖尖的爪子，而这里，”女孩的手顺着他的耳侧爱抚着，轻柔地描摹他下颌的精致折线，从后往前包住他咽喉，“你知道吗？这里最脆弱了，皮肤薄薄的，娇嫩的软骨很容易割裂，下刀的位置恰到好处的话，那人就发不出任何声音，是一种优雅、省力又安静的杀人方式。”

掌心里那颗边缘坚硬的喉结不安地上下滚动了几下。

“比利·李使用过你的喉咙吗？”萝西那孩童般的少女声线透着一派天真烂漫，渐渐使劲将兰森的头向后掰到自己柔弱的臂弯里，将细腻的泡沫均匀地抹在他的脖颈上，“比如这个姿势，全然放松你的脊椎和肌肉，让比利·李尽情去到最深的咽喉底部。”

兰森张开了嘴唇，嘶声尖叫却被伸进口中的手指拦腰折断，洗发露芳香而苦涩的化学味道令他作呕，锋刃的寒意挨上滚烫皮肤，不疾不徐地沙沙划过。

“你这漂亮修长的颈部会被撑开，能看得出入侵物的形状，青绿血管都绷得鼓出来，”女孩小巧的手在滚烫湿润的口腔里梭巡，“你会感到窒息，想要呕吐，但是会厌软骨已经被堵得严丝合缝。你不能挣扎，不能求饶，不能退缩。你能做的只有哭泣，呜咽，抓挠他的胯骨和大腿。而他将顺着你的反应，插入得更深，那种仿佛直达心脏的征服，可以轻而易举地击溃你的骄傲。”

“小靴子，别乱动我的东西。”比利·李居高临下地看着他们，“适可而止，把手拿出来。”

“比利，还没洗干净。”

“他干净得很，”他捏住那刮得光溜溜的下巴瞧了瞧，“跟他妈圣母玛利亚似的。”

比利·李蜜色的肩膀隆起一道道精壮的肌肉纹理，将浴缸里的人打横抱了出来。

兰森歪着脑袋，发着烧的热烘烘的脸紧贴住高大男人的胸肌。他被撑开太久的嘴还是合不拢，湿答答的津ye流得到处都是，比利·李的那股烟草和烈酒的辛辣味道令他熏然欲醉，兰森少爷天天装模作样的蓝血贵族劲儿都松懈下来，整个人软绵绵地蜷缩在强壮的怀抱里。

浴室天花板的暖灯径直照射在兰森的脸上，强烈的刺激使得那双浅色的眼珠不断地涌出透明的液体，几乎像是在哭了。

比利·李抱着他的小少爷，慢腾腾地走出浴室，将那把一切照得纤毫毕露的光芒抛在背后。

几年前的三月，太阳仿佛被固定在每日轮回的十字架上，春雨迟迟未至，不冷不热的无趣东风把灰色的城市剥落出某种折磨人的干燥。

21岁的休·兰森·德莱斯达尔已经从大学毕业超过半年，依然没有任何找工作的意向，终日游手好闲无所事事。

这位英俊、富贵、不可一世的年轻人身边环绕了一圈吹牛拍马的苍蝇，而朋友却是稀缺品，所以当小少爷一拍脑门决定应该去旅游一圈时，登上那艘去往加勒比的邮轮只有他自己而已。

当然他也没有孤单太久就是了。

比利·李坐在邮轮的护栏外侧，双手懒洋洋地搭在大腿上，牙齿间磨来磨去地咬着一根矢车菊的细长花茎，脆弱单薄的靛蓝花瓣儿不断地被海风揉碎，零零散散地飞进他湿淋淋的金发里，一颗又一颗小水珠顺着赤裸的上半身一路滑下，热带初升的阳光将他涂成了一座色泽浓丽的雕像。

兰森一开始并没打算跟他说话，骄傲的德莱思达尔少爷从来用不着主动跟人搭讪。他只是扫了比利·李一眼，大步走了过去，接下来又忍不住回头欣赏了一下那俊美的身姿，却正好对上了比利·李戏谑的眼神。

他为自己的在意而感到羞耻，掩饰性地嘟哝了一句：“……真他妈见鬼了……”

“什么？”这英俊得邪乎的男人问道，那低沉的声线像是从胸腔里直接通过空气共振到了兰森的发干发烫的咽喉里。

“一大早就晒爆了头。”兰森咽了一下口水，他实在睁不开眼睛，“我他妈的又找不着我的混账墨镜了。”

“你不需要那玩意儿。”

“是吗？你知道个屁，这他妈的混账太阳每年能搞瞎一万个不戴墨镜的蠢货……”

“嘘，别叽叽喳喳的跟个鸡崽子似的……”比利·李手撑了一下栏杆翻了进来，摇摇晃晃地走到兰森面前，他高大得出奇，在并不瘦小的少爷面前投下一座山一样的阴影，“你只需要有个人帮你挡住光就够了。”

——————————


	4. Chapter 4

“你叫什么名字，小少爷？”

“谁说我是少爷了？”

“我当然知道，唔，恕我失礼了。”金发男人将别在腰间的白色衬衫解开甩了甩，煞有介事地套在身上，认认真真地系好扣子。

这他妈还不如不穿。

湿透的棉麻布料勾勒出的肉体，黏着兰森挪不开的视线。他也不是没玩过男人，但没有哪个能及得上面前这人万分之一的英俊。

可惜块头儿实在太大了点儿。

兰森皱着眉，抬眼看了看那张似笑非笑的脸。他讨厌这个视角，无论是地位还是身高，骄傲的兰森·德莱斯达尔早已习惯于俯视众生。

当然这家伙若是愿意跪下来伺候我，这长相，这身段，倒也不失为一个上等的玩物……

“天之骄子，”比利·李轻佻地打量着他，目光流连在少爷连雀斑都没几颗的白皙脸颊上，胜券在握的笑意渐渐清晰，“可惜了……”

沉浸在旖念中的兰森陡然一惊，不知不觉中彼此间的距离已经近在咫尺。岩浆般的骄阳烈日被那人双肩扛起，炫光模糊下的面容里只能看见那双熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛，里面毫不掩饰的露骨情欲昭然若揭，他只觉后颈汗毛直立，某一种本能正在尖叫着逃离逃离，可是脚步却莫名迟疑：“……可惜什么？”

“你知道我们到哪一站了吗？”比利·李没有回答他，反倒一本正经地抽身后退，神色无辜地问道。

“谁他妈在乎这个？无非是某座鸟不拉屎的破岛。”兰森终于下定决心结束这令他倍感不适的对话，转身向另一个方向走去。

“不打算下去玩玩吗？”

“谁他妈想去就去，我他妈对去贫民窟吃屎不感兴趣，”站在甲板上漫无目的地暴晒了半天，小少爷脾气又上来了，“他妈的到底把那混账墨镜放哪儿去了？”

他嘟嘟囔囔地赌咒发誓要“艹死乱动他房间的蠢驴”，路过垃圾桶的时候飞起一脚，把那崭新锃亮、反射着刺目光线的金属制品踹下步梯，发出一连串“嘁哩哐啷”的巨响。

微凉的大手突然从背后伸了过来，蒙住了他的双眼，鞭长莫及的白日焰火在紧密遮蔽之下只剩指缝间几缕红线。

“来吧，小少爷。”

“我带你去个好地方。”

“保证不晒。”

高烧带来的眩晕拖拽着兰森的神智在记忆和现实中穿梭，滚烫的身体经不起内外交织的寒意，他一挨到床就迷迷糊糊地努力往里面钻，还没暖和起来，身上的被单却被无情地一把掀开。

“艹，冷……”

“不急，马上把我的小少爷艹热起来。”

“唔？”

比利·李嘴对嘴把退烧药给他喂了进去，小少爷娇气得很，这么大人了还是只肯服用那种为小孩子研制的黑加仑口味布洛芬。粘稠甜蜜的糖浆将两人交缠的唇舌染成了浆果紫色，比利·李意犹未尽，直起身欣赏了一会儿，手一歪在兰森白皙劲瘦的小腹上淋了半瓶子退烧糖浆。

兰森体质敏感，药效发得很快，没一会儿额头上就浸出一片细细密密的汗珠，他恍惚地睁开眼睛，发现自己半靠在熟悉的床头，双膝大大地向两侧打开，那颗金灿灿的脑袋………

“……！！！”兰森猛地一哆嗦，猝不及防的释放几乎抽去了他全身的力气，“……你！停！我不……”

“给你咬就不错了，少给我挑三拣四的。”比利·李抹了抹嘴角色泽冶艳的浅紫浓白，伸手一扯脚踝把人捋平掀翻。

兰森顿时慌了手脚：“……你他妈的！！没完没了了吗？！又发什么狗疯？”

甭管意乱情迷之时能哭出什么告饶乞怜的shen&yin，一旦清醒了，小少爷那明明很是虚弱的气声里还是带上了一股子热辣撩人的骄横劲儿，听得比利·李心里麻酥酥的，伸进去作乱的手指终于大发慈悲地抽了出来，上面又沾了不少血，他满不在乎地舔了舔，胳膊肘一松，重重地压在兰森的身上，几乎把人按进了床垫里：“别浪，困得要死懒得干你，就是给小比利找个地儿进去睡觉。”

兰森翻了个白眼，但浑身酸软实在没剩下什么挣扎的力气，只能任由这个混账男人以一种野蛮粗鲁的方式肆意摆布。

好在比利·李似乎真有些累了，那比平时轻缓许多的动作带给自己一种近似被怜爱的错觉，兰森颤抖着深深呼吸，在这虚伪的温柔里尽量放松了身体。

“Fxxk……又熱…又jǐn……”比利·李愉快地叹了口气，“真他妈的舒服……”

真他妈的变态。

无限敏感细碎的创口被层层撕开，如同往心口剖开了一条血路，那令人头皮发麻的强势扫荡了自己灵魂中所有的刚硬，一如摧枯拉朽势不可挡。即使做好了一切心理准备，兰森还是在过程中疼得两眼发黑，差点直接昏厥过去。

比利·李的手臂从他头下面穿过，那条筋肉修长的长腿弯曲着向上拱了拱，顶在小少爷的膝盖窝里，紧密拥抱的姿势像是将某一块缺失的拼图嵌进了恰当好处的位置。

兰森被迫侧趴着，难受得直哼唧：“你个混球，跟他妈一头大象似的……”背上扛着比利·李大部分的体重让他呼吸困难，忍不住拧来拧去地往外爬，“起开点，你沉死了……”

“……唔，别他妈乱夹，”比利·李半睡半醒的声音黏着了层倦怠的磁性，搁在上面的大手顺着后背滑下去，捏住一半肉乎乎的屁股，顺势照里面屮了几个来回，懒懒地威胁道，“真勾起火来你自己倒霉。”

“……你他妈……”兰森话没说完就被那气势汹汹的活计吓得不敢动了，终于决定识时务者为俊杰，老老实实地闭上眼睛，身上没一个地方不疼的，但是他早已经精疲力竭，没几分钟就在退烧药的作用下睡着了。

交错深长的呼吸在窗帘紧闭的昏暗中扩展成了某种半透明的拓印时间的画纸，薄、软、浸透水汽，像兰森的皮肤，像他流血的伤口，像他哭泣的眼睑。

然而小少爷就是小少爷，这残酷世界怎么也搓磨不了他与生俱来的自负、浪荡和安全感，无论受了什么罪，还是不认为谁能真的拿他怎么样，睡得一脸天真自洽。

不知过了多久，大概是几十分钟，也可能是几个小时，比利·李毫无睡意的双眼静静地睁开了。

鹿皮靴的橡胶底踩着木地板，发出规律的咯吱咯吱的摩擦声。

“比利，探长在楼下等你。”萝西打开门，站在那道窄窄的亮光里，“需要我帮休收拾收拾吗？”

“小靴子，还记得我怎么教你的吗？”

“……记得。”

“衣服脫了过去，”比利·李从房间深处走出来，低头托起女孩的小脸吻了一下，“多余的事儿不要做。”

————————


	5. Chapter 5

“杀那群小破明星是一回事儿，杀警员就是另一回事儿了！”探长疯了一样在客厅里来回踱步，他整整一宿都在为这起骇人听闻的谋杀案奔波，没有换衣服的机会，满身干涸后的泥浆呈现出大片喷溅状的灰白，“这件事根本压不下去。”

比利·李敞着衣襟赤着脚，步子迈得很懒散，在吧台停了下来。别墅里到处都很暗，即使是白天，那些该死的常年紧闭的窗帘依然挡住了大部分光源，探长不耐烦地走到比利·李跟前，拽开一把高脚椅，坐下去时屁股一歪差点儿滑到地上，椅子腿咯吱咯吱响了半天：“该死的！……无论如何，这泡烂屎我想办法给你擦干净，但是你现在就得把人还给我，德莱斯达尔家和斯隆比家的人都在发了疯一样跟警察局讨要他们的小少爷，我他妈根本不敢回去复命……”

“可以。”比利·李说，叼在嘴上的香烟倒映出他眼底的一点猩红，“小少爷在我这里，你想领走就领走。”

探长没料到会有这么容易，准备的一大堆话噎了回去：“……那，那……”

比利·李打开酒柜，在面前摆下两个矮圆的玻璃杯，各倒了半杯烈酒，把其中一杯推给探长：“算我多管闲事了。”

“跟我你就别假惺惺的了……我还不知道你。”探长一口就闷了一大半下去，刚刚还毛刺刺的精气神像是被淘气男孩踢爆了的脏皮球一样烂糟糟地瘪了肚，“……哎，真他妈操蛋。你他妈的，能干是真能干，不能干的也是真敢干，一个纨绔浪荡子，也值当你……”

比利·李一动没动的酒杯被他重重地顿在台面上，透明的液体溅在手背上，他随便在衣襟上抹了抹，把抽了一半的烟扔到酒杯里，高耸眉骨下的目光极为阴沉：“探长，废话少说，上去领人吧。”

走廊尽头的卧室房门虚掩，某种不可言说的声音从门缝间传了出来，探长皱起眉：“这他妈什么玩意？比利，你别给我下套啊，我要的是休·兰森·德莱斯达尔那个小少爷，文字游戏就趁早免了吧。”

比利·李没搭理他，径直走过去推开了门。

卧室里那股qing$yu的味道异常浓郁，远远望去，深陷大床上两个交掺的奶白身体从阴影中凸显出木版画般惊心动魄的浓重冶艳。探长站在门口犹豫了一下，硬着头皮走了进去。

“小靴子。”

骑在上方的女孩直起身，扭头看了他们一眼，轻巧地翻了个身在床头蜷腿坐下，仰起来的圆圆的脸被那淡金色头发裹在中间，像一种耷拉耳朵的金渐层兔子。

“比利，”她的声音也像那种兔子，尖、细、娇嫩，“他还没醒，我尽力了。”

“乖。”比利·李简短地安抚了一句，走到床边，一把将盖在兰森身上的床单掀开，探长倒抽了一口冷气：“！！这你干的？？”

兰森实在是生得太白，随随便便一道划痕都极为醒目，更何况这满身姹紫嫣红的累累淤伤，猛一看简直触目惊心。

“你还不知道我？”比利·李语带讥讽，抓着脚踝提起一侧软软的长腿，“下面是我干的，其他不是。”

“够了！”探长猛地错开了视线，“你的意思是……”

“我的意思？你他妈装什么蒜？你的手下你心里没数？”

“Fxxk……”

“领走。我这就让小靴子给他穿衣服。”

“先等会儿。”探长总觉得眼睛没地方看，那女孩看起来跟自己闺女一个年纪，就这么不遮不掩地端坐在面前，一双不怎么眨动的大眼睛看得他头皮发麻，“这他妈带回去让斯隆比家的大小姐看到了，能活剥了警察局的每一个人……”

“唔……”兰森被冷醒了，伸手在床上一顿摸索，萝西看了一眼比利·李，顺从地躺下，缩进兰森的怀里，任由他从后面环绕过来，抓住她瘦瘦的没什么脂肪的小🐻脯，女孩的嗓子里又发出那种兔子般的、纯洁无辜的、令人芒刺在背的幼细声音。

探长立刻转身走出了房间，站在走廊的灯光下清了清嗓子：“呃……嗯，你们先忙，这件事谁都别说，先把小少爷帮我藏好了。比利，算我欠你一次。”

比利·李站了一会儿，听见窗外传来汽车发动的声音，这才单膝跪在床上，俯身摸了摸兰森的脸，高烧基本上都退了，但是刚给喂进去的东西让他浑身直打颤，将怀里的女孩抱得死紧。萝西赶紧钻了出来，正要下床却被比利·李拦腰扣住：“让你走了吗？”

兰森感觉自己在一艘船上摇晃，越排越高的浪涛将这艘船排挤着簇拥着，逐渐逼近了橄榄形的陆地，鲸落之前的腐肉散发出麝香的气味。

他睁开含着泪水的眼睛，周遭事物在浓浓淡淡的灰度里摇晃拧转，胃部在痉挛中缩成坚硬的一小团，逆流而上的苦液烧灼着喉管。

然而呕吐跟失禁一样，是不体面、缺乏自控力的失败，是小少爷不肯投降的底线，兰森竭力用手肘支撑着翻转身体，大拇指死死卡进肋骨之间，终于将阵阵恶心感压制了下去。

比利·李正在身边忙着，宽阔腰背缓慢而沉重地起伏，肌肉纹理间流转的光影带来满月的涨潮，将娇小女孩拍打在布满苍白贝壳的深色礁石之上。

萝西几乎喘不过气来，刘海湿得打绺儿，忽然感觉到自己冰冷湿滑的手被不同于比利·李的另一只温厚柔软的手握住了：“休，你……啊！……”她的话被重重地截断在口中，小脸立刻扭曲起来。

兰森一动不动地盯着他俩看了一会儿，直到女孩那散乱的头发一寸一寸镀上麦穗般的金黄色，圆圆的大眼睛也从透明变成深蓝，攥在自己掌心的小手指渐渐浸湿了黏糊糊的汗水，更多触感回归现实。船只抛了锚，靠了岸，将大脑和身体的支配权交还失主。

“……我他妈刚吃了退烧药，你就给我磕high了那种破玩意儿……”一找回自己的声音，半点亏也不肯吃的小少爷尽管气若游丝，却还是迫不及待地开口，biu地飞出一把小刀，“你个鸟人为什么不去吃屎？”

“瞧，这是谁醒了。”比利·李胡噜了一把萝西脏兮兮的脸，松开了钳制，“去拿点喝的。”

女孩细弱的腿打着哆嗦，但还是立刻套上睡裙小跑着去拎了瓶冰牛奶回来，随后缩在床尾的长塌上，几乎是一躺下就睡着了，奶猫似的打起小呼噜，她实在是累坏了。

“你跟警察局那头蠢驴扯了些什么瞎话？”

“比利·李从不说瞎话，小少爷，我口中皆是真相。”

“狗屎的真相。”兰森歪着脑袋咕咚咕咚喝了小半瓶冰牛奶。

“狗屎的真相。”比利·李赞同地点点头，“你知道是谁干的事儿。”他的语气里没有疑问。

“咒我下地狱的人不少，真需要杀了我的人倒是不多。”兰森红润润的嘴唇上挂了一条白白的奶胡子，可爱得不得了。

比利·李捏住他的下巴，吮吻着那片散发奶味的唇，大手在光润的❕❕上来回🌀。

“别他妈又瞎搞，先说正事儿。”兰森不情愿地让他亲了一会儿就别开脸，“这次被她摆了一道，那个该死的围棋小妞。”

“什么？”

“外公说，她下围棋很厉害，说我赢不了她。”

“就那黑白方格玩意儿？你也从来没赢过我。”比利·李趁他说着话不设防的功夫将人罩在身下，“知道为什么吗？”

“因为你他妈新手运气好！”

“不，是你想得太多。”

“下一步之前，要他妈看清未来五百步，这才是……”

“你要看清的，是未来五百步之后的局面，至于如何到达那一步……”那温暖的、柔软的、流淌着奶和蜜糖的圣地被他一举占领，“……你得放轻松，我的小少爷……太紧张，伤的是你自己。”

“你他妈滚下来给我放松一个看看！！”兰森恨得咬牙切齿，他的腰都要碎了。

“我意思是你下棋，得·放·轻·松·。”比利·李若无其事地按照音节给他来了四下重的，先把蛮横小少爷修理服气了，这才继续不紧不慢地说道，“我就烦你这堆环环相扣的阴谋阳谋，当初直接弄死她们不就得了。”

“杀了…！！……杀了一个玛塔，还会有更多……！！从他妈的墨西哥来的小贱……！！Fxxk！”这种一边办事儿一边谈话的模式只对上面那个人适用，兰森的气都喘不匀，一句话截成好几段才能说完，“那该死的……纯洁的………他妈混帐圣母婊……”

“哼。”比利·李嗤笑一声，向后靠着床头，把人拉到腿上，示意要他坐下来说话，“刚都教你了，走一步算一步，来几个就弄死几个，不算事儿。”

兰森倒抽了口气，双膝剧烈颤抖着竭力支撑住身体：“不行……比利，比利你得让我歇会儿……”

“歇。”比利·李从后面靠近兰森汗湿的脖颈，一口利齿在那里叼着磨了磨，留下一个深深的牙印，双手使劲按住他的肩膀往下一压，“就这么歇。”

“啊啊啊！！我去你妈的！！！”兰森崩溃地哭了一嗓子，“你耳朵被屎堵了吗？？！！歇歇！！听不懂人话吗？？！！”

“吵死了。歇歇歇，真他妈没劲儿。你倒给我说说，你死活拦着不让我动手是什么意思？”

“你懂个屁……”兰森闭着眼睛，向后仰靠在比利·李宽厚结实的肩膀上，“留着她……就是还有用。”

比利·李从床头柜上摸了烟盒，“咔哒”一声点了根烟，缓缓吐出一口气：“你个头发软心肠面的小少爷，”他的声音忽然冷了下来，一把揪住他的额发，打量着那模糊在青蓝烟雾里的俊美侧脸，滚烫的烟头缓缓掠过他的咽喉直达心脏的位置，“给我趁早死了那条心。”

“你在这个世界的位置由比利·李说了算。不管你想去哪里，我都能把你挖出来，你浪一辈子我就干你到死，你要哭要笑，要死要活，都由我做主。”

“这一切，你他妈遇见我那天就注定了。”

——————————


	6. Chapter 6

兰森的头发被揪得生疼，向来惧痛又爱哭的他在蓝绿色的眼睛里汪了一泡泪水，绕着通红的眼眶滚动，睫毛一耷拉就流了满脸。小少爷生了一双长眉深目，线条里丝毫不带女人的柔媚，然而极尽精美的轮廓却也没有男人的粗糙。从刚才开始他就一直被那个恶棍深深📌在怀里，半寸也挪动不得，这张好看的脸上痛楚难当，湿润的颧骨带着热烘烘的颜色，看起来特别漂亮，像个受尽凌辱送上祭台的大天使。

比利·李还真是打算让他好好歇着，硬是什么动作也没有，可这种当不当正不正的形势磨得这早就食髓知味的小少爷从胸口直烧起一团大火，焰走游龙地在理智游走的边缘大开杀戒，屠尽了草长莺飞，只剩戈壁荒滩。兰森焦渴难耐，就着被钳制的姿势猛一拧身，两排利齿咬在比利·李的下唇，在男人暗哑模糊的咒骂中厮磨，把热生铁的粗粝和野浆果的泥泞大口咽下。

“你个欠干的婊子。”比利·李的动作狠虐无情，而兰森唯一够得着的甜蜜却也悬在那苦痛的刀锋摇摇欲坠，“小少爷，”那声音扎进了他的皮肤，刺穿了肌肉，磨透了骨髓，爬进了他轻飘飘的灵魂里，攥紧了那一点不为人知的墨色，“怎么着？小少爷这是觉得舒服了？我骗你了吗，嗯？我是骗你的死基佬吗？”

“滚…！！…ahh……”兰森除了几句零星的诅咒再也说不什么带有任何意义的句子，随着逐节攀升的潮水无力地在比利·李的手中微合双目，将斑驳噪点合拢在血红的幕布内，剪影的边缘犬牙交错，他眼睛周围的细嫩皮肤被宽大的手掌磨得酥酥麻麻。

那片骄阳中的记忆从肋下环绕过来，巨蚺的长尾紧紧地扣住了侧腰，在那紧窄的流畅肌肉上暧昧地流连摩挲。

\----------------------------

“小少爷，来，”从背后合身附上的怀抱既潮湿又暖热，“比利·李带你去玩个爽的。”

“……滚你妈的！”兰森醒过神来，向后一记肘击，“少他妈碰我！死基佬！”

“哟，瞧我们小少爷，”比利·李丝毫没有被惹恼，他一仰头躲过，单手轻松地抓住那个骨肉单薄的手腕拧到背后，推搡着将人压在甲板步梯一侧的杂物间门口，饱含恶意暗示地顶kua撞了撞小少爷身后的那一道很是美妙的弧线，“前面那玩意儿肯定干过不少小骚货，不过你这后面，还是个处的吧？”

“Fxxk！滚！”兰森仿佛被焊死在墙面上，比利·李左右踢了踢他的脚，逼得他站立不稳，“放开！我他妈警告你……啊！Fxxk！住手！喂！！”

比利·李拽了拽后裤腰，小少爷的细格子亚麻西裤很修身，紧绷绷的没什么弹力，必须解开纽扣才能剥下来，他毫不客气地前前后后揉捏了一圈，像是给猪肉验货似的，满意地点了点头：“还真是不错，小少爷，我可以和你试试。”

“谁他妈要和你这个变态的基佬！！给我放手！！放手！！！”兰森起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，男人的手不同于女孩的温香软玉，攥劲的力道根本全无快感可言，随时会被侵犯的毛骨悚然让这向来眼高于顶的纨绔少爷彻底炸了毛，疯了一样挣扎起来，“停！你他妈往哪儿……停！”

“叫，叫大声点儿啊，”比利·李慢条斯理地摸来揉去，享受着手底下那一团柔韧可爱的软肉，“打算叫来多少观众，全看小少爷的本事了。”

“你！”兰森顿时收声，这他妈让人看见了，自己的脸往哪儿搁，他压低了声音，口中噼里啪啦蹦出一串说威胁不够强硬，说商量又底气不足的废话，“你要钱就直说，我他妈买得起……Fxxk！少他妈给我发狗疯！你……你真敢碰我，我早晚找人阉了你！”

“钱？”比利·李笑了笑，“那我花多少钱可以干你干个爽啊？小少爷，不妨报个价。”

“你他妈去吃屎吧！！”

比利·李懒洋洋地靠在他背上，小少爷修剪得精致整洁的鬓角有一股迷迭香和薄荷混合着的味道，是高档剃须水那种沁人心脾的清新，混杂着刚成年男孩茂盛蓬勃的汗味儿，香得很，撩人得很。

“别闹腾，不想在这种地方被干就老实点儿。”他恋恋不舍地帮兰森把裤子提提好，“说好了要带你去玩个爽的，怕不怕？”

“艹你个鬼！吃屎去吧你这个死基佬！”兰森一获得自由立刻连滚带爬地退到几步之外，一边跳着脚系裤子上被扯开的绊扣，一边破口大骂，“谁他妈跟你说好了？谁他妈要跟你玩？你他妈要还想活命就最好现在就给我滚到海里去！”

比利·李笑了起来，饶有兴味地看着那落荒而逃的背影，搓了搓自己的手指，那里还残留着弹润的肉感，真是棒极了。

上船那天，比利·李就注意到他了，小少爷自己一个人满脸兴趣缺缺的表情，挺大一个行李箱有小工帮他拖着，他站在甲板一侧的阴影里发了会儿呆，有女人跟他搭讪，他多半个眼神也欠奉，随口几句话就把人气跑了，那双骄矜的漂亮眼睛里似乎是心事满满，又像是空洞无物。

这种天真又骄傲的小孩，调教起来，可是最带劲儿的了。

比利·李好整以暇的转了转脖子，回到船头的阳光下，青蓝天空上不知何时挤满了一朵一朵羊羔似的热带云团，绵软无辜的倒影沉降在永恒可以航行的海水上。


	7. Chapter 7

—————————

生命中有很多至关重要的抉择，在谜底徐徐揭晓之前，看起来都是那么的微不足道。当时不过二十岁出头的兰森·德莱思达尔小少爷正满腔憋屈难以言表，原本就跟赤道附近潮热天气一样黏腻乏味的度假心情，被一个莫名其妙的死基佬彻底毁成了渣，兰森顶着一脑门的汗和烦躁，拖沓步子拐进顶层甲板一端的自助餐厅，已经过了人声鼎沸的早餐点儿，这里倒还算清静。

“上午好，德莱思达尔先生。”服务生彬彬有礼地倾身把托盘搁在旁边，保养得光滑细腻的双手清脆地一拍又是一扯，雪白的高档亚麻带着淡淡馨香刷拉一下凭空出现，平平整整地铺盖在小圆餐桌上，加勒比海那永恒悠长的烈日融金不依不饶地沿着桌布一角蜿蜒爬上，将这方寸间繁复奢华的暗纹照得纤毫毕现，倒映在晶亮的银色托盘外缘。

“双倍奶不要糖。还有，叫我休。”兰森松垮垮地仰在扶手椅里，耷拉着肩膀一副无精打采的样子，他烦死了自己那个听起来无比做作的姓氏，“……唔！Shit！谁他妈喝得下热咖啡……你新来的？迪克呢？”

“谨遵吩咐。”这位面生的服务生连忙手势浮夸地将冒着热气的咖啡杯藏了起来，不知道从哪儿端出一个玻璃广口杯，冰凉凉的壁面附着了一层细蜜的冷凝水珠，“您的冰咖啡。”

“哼。”兰森对这类打发小女孩的花招兴趣缺缺，“下次别他妈再来这一套，大魔术师。”

“非常抱歉，休。迪克调班了，我的名字叫塞巴斯蒂安。”

“塞巴斯蒂安？”兰森挑起眉毛，屈尊降贵地分给这眼眸乌黑明亮的墨西哥青年一点注意力，就一个服务生来说，这名字起得可真他妈够矫情的。

“天气真是棒极了不是吗？今天中午的浮潜，要帮先生报名吗？”塞巴斯蒂安欠身为他摆好餐具，“本邮轮此次安排的浮潜虽然是需要附加收费，但是设计得别具一格，路线崎岖游客不多，海水非常清澈，鱼群、海龟、珊瑚礁什么的应有尽有，若是不喜欢跟人群挤来挤去但又想体验浅海珊瑚礁的魅力，我诚挚建议不要错过这次呢。”

兰森闭了闭眼睛，一句兴味索然的拒绝还没有出口，塞巴斯蒂安的脚尖翘起，重心放在脚后跟上做了个活泼的旋转，跳着舞似地转身向旁边打了个浮夸的招呼，“啊，上午好，比利·李，您来得格外早呢。”

“呵呵，今天不一样啊，”那低哑深沉的嗓音在空气里掀起一波涟漪，“可不敢让小少爷久等了。”

兰森只觉得浑身汗毛都竖了起来，被那人恶意触碰过的地方骤然爬过不可言说的麻痒，他掀开半拉眼皮，面前背对阳光的高大剪影被模糊的视线浸泡在毛刺的光晕中。

真他妈阴魂不散。

兰森把手里端着的冰咖啡重重地扽在餐桌上，浅褐色的液体溅洒出来，弄脏了那方完美无暇的法国亚麻餐巾。俊美的小少爷一脸吃了屎的表情起身就走，极力无视那束令人芒刺在背的目光。

比利·李人高腿长，虽然走得慵懒摇晃，却始终隔着不远不近的距离将这漫无目标胡突乱撞的小少爷罩在自己一步之遥的控制中，颇有兴致地欣赏起那两条裹在修身长裤里、充满少年气的笔直长腿，一抬一落间把两人纠缠不清的影子挫短又拉长。

“有完没完？”兰森在房间门口停下脚步，捏着房卡的手攥得发白，莫名沁了一层冷汗，“我警告你，我对你不感兴趣，你他妈滚去找个屎坑干你自己吧。”

比利·李耸了耸肩，懒洋洋地抬起粗壮双臂撑在墙上，将这面色铁青的大男孩虚虚地拢在其中：“我问过你的意见吗？小少爷？”

“不要叫我小少爷！”兰森恨透了这种充满谐谑的称呼，好像自己是某种粗制滥造喜剧片里弱不禁风的阿猫阿狗似的，他那刚长成型的年轻身躯站得更直了些，竭力表达出某种语言之外的强硬，“怎么？想要搞我？有没有打听过我是谁？你连给我舔的资格也没有……”

“bala bala bala……”这高大的金发男人永远穿不利整的白衬衫只系了最下面的两三颗纽扣，大片蜜色的健壮胸膛袒露在外，属于比利·李那股干灼烟草混合了稠奶油和浆果烈酒的味道彷如密林沼泽中层叠卷起的浓雾，强势占据了四周的空气，无形而又确切的雄性荷尔蒙将兰森死死挤压在墙上，“……bala，bala……甜心，你这张漂亮的小嘴真的需要点什么东西给堵上……”

他的手落在兰森的肩上，顺着小少爷引以为傲的肌肉线条滑了下来，粗糙的指腹仿佛带着电，一路狎昵揉捏着掌中一段白皙修长的小臂，留下酥麻的印记。

兰森迫于身高的局限抬起头，比利·李那双近在咫尺的蓝色瞳眸仿佛无机质一般清冽、残忍，是炼狱归来，被烈火、被寒冰、被屈辱、被磨难彻彻底底淬炼过的坚硬和森冷，毫不留情地剐过肉体的负隅顽抗，直抵灵魂深处不为人知的隐秘处所。

过了几分钟，或者只有一分钟，骄傲的小少爷一激灵回过神来，这才发现自己竟一直不由自主地屏住了呼吸，而对方已经离得太近，他迫不得已大口喘息的狼狈样儿，反倒像是引狼入室的邀约。

比利·李歪过头，轻佻地朝兰森挑了挑下巴，终于握紧了那只皮肉光滑的手，房卡在门锁上一扫而过，随着“滴——”的一声响起，他长臂一裹带着兰森一起从敞开的门缝里挤了进去，脚跟向后踹上门。

“你！”兰森吃了一惊，猛地拧身想要甩开他，那条坚如磐石的手臂却已经牢牢钳住了自己的腰，趔趄了几步就被面朝下摔上床，比利·李沉甸甸的身躯紧跟而上将他严丝合缝地压进了松软的床褥里，阵阵滚烫的气流喷在他的颈后，干燥的嘴唇悬在毫厘之间寸寸梭巡，仿佛正在琢磨下口的地方。

“你个变态的基佬！你他妈知道我是谁？你放开！艹！放开我！”小少爷这下像是被巨人掐住了命根子，连骂人的声音都已经变调了，“我回去就弄死你！滚！我艹！我他妈要把你那狗玩意儿剁下来喂狗！”

伴随着这气焰嚣张的咒骂，自小锦衣玉食的兰森少爷关键时刻能爆发出来的能量竟也着实不小，扭打之中，比利·李也挨了他毫无章法的几拳，鼻子流了点血，他终于失去了调笑的耐心，半撑起身，一手扣住兰森的后脑勺把他闷进了枕头里。

兰森那年轻的身体愤怒而恐惧地挣扎着，试图逃脱钳制却被死死压住，锁住他头部的手大得出奇，指尖的力度坚如磐石，他成了鹰隼爪下的兔子，纹丝也撼动不得，口鼻中进不来一点氧气，只能被迫感受那沿着脊柱迅疾爬上来的濒死和绝望，他想要尖叫，然而一张嘴就塞了满满的被自己口水糯湿的布料。

房间内大开的冷气顺着他扩张的毛孔钻了进去，寒意浸透了骨髓，兰森剧烈颤栗起来，他的上衣被搓得卷了老高，露出一段紧绷绷白生生的下背，暗色的棉锦缎床单把这一身养得矜贵又柔韧皮肉映衬得格外耀眼。

比利·李心不在焉地按着他，直到小少爷闷在被褥中模糊不清的咒骂逐渐成了微弱呜咽才松了手，看他使劲抽了一大口气，惊天动地咳嗽起来，脸涨得通红，眼眶内满是泪水。

“小少爷，告诉我，”比利·李的声音在兰森耳鸣的大脑中时近时远，“天真又傲慢的小家伙，告诉比利·李，那个把你捧在手心里的男人，是怎么疼你的？”

“咳咳……！！咳咳咳咳！你他妈……唔！艹！”兰森被一拳怼进小腹，疼得他倒抽一口气，整个人缩成了一团。

“别装了甜心，”那可恶的男人不紧不慢地隔着裤子抓住他的xia/身，欣赏着小少爷一脸痛楚又屈辱的表情，“当比利·李看到一个小婊子，就知道他是个小婊……”

门铃尖锐的动静陡然刺破了那暗哑嗓音铸成的结界，一个快快活活的招呼声从门外传了进来：“休！去浮潜的快艇就要发船了，请问您还去吗？”

\-----------------------

那陷入黑暗的陈年记忆填平了长满黑醋霉菌的橡木桶，长棍在其中翻搅来去，喧嚣了波澜，浑沌了静水。

比利·李全无节制的艹（错别字）干把这一场着凉导致的小感冒活活拖出来病程绵长的炎症，几次反复的高烧将兰森困在了起起伏伏的梦境中。所以他也无从得知，那大雨磅礴的午夜之后，外面的世界久久未能云净天空。

休·兰森·德莱思达尔在肯诺克大街10号的房子被警察翻得七零八落，然而那栋现代极简风格的小别墅干净得离谱，里里外外锃光瓦亮，找不出来一点线索。

几名被害警员的尸检报告一出来，在警察局内部掀起惊涛骇浪，原本一件明明全无悬念的袭警劫人案件，演变成了一幕匪夷所思的荒诞剧。探长硬着头皮临危受命，开车回到案发现场，坐在副驾的调查员助理捧着一个老大的黑皮笔记本，试图一桩桩一件件还原那血淋淋的“真相”。

——————————


	8. Chapter 8

“精神控制？”探长一手擦了擦额头上的油汗，从后视镜的折射里撇了助理调查员一眼，“小子你恐怖小说看多了吗？”

四名押送休·兰森·德莱思达尔的警员，目前三死一重伤，幸存的那个倒霉蛋因为咽喉动脉划开导致失血休克，脑部缺氧太久，始终处于昏迷状态，无法提供任何有效证词。

“没证据别他妈乱说话。”

“现场一共就五个人，跑了一个，死了三个，重伤一个，”新来的这个调查员助理虽然年轻，气性倒是不小，无视了探长的警告自顾自地边翻看勘查笔记边说道，“在被害警员的身上寻找到的所有伤痕都能在另一个被害警员的手上提取到证据，犯罪现场简直清晰到可以论帧数还原。警员A先被警员B从背后勒住脖颈，警员C掏出了枪，警员D用匕首捅进了警员B的脖子，balabala，balabala，警员A幸存到最后……”

他“啪”地一下合上本子，笃定地总结：“如果不是他们脑子有病，那一定是我们勘查组的人全都瞎了。”

“嗯哼。”探长没接茬儿。

“其实我更想知道，那位养尊处优的德莱思达尔小少爷是如何从这等混乱中逃离毒手，拖着他那金贵的身子骨逃走的，又逃到哪里去了。”年轻的调查员盯着窗外阴霾密布的天空，小声嘀咕了一句。

“废话，放你在那种现场你不跑？”探长哼了一声，将车靠边停下，“先查凶手，别他妈瞎管闲事儿。”

\------------------

休·德莱思达尔在哪儿？这位小少爷此刻正老老实实坐在一座郊区别墅的简朴书房里，终日对着一摞纸卷文件发呆。

外公绝不会自杀，那个冷酷残忍、自私自利的老混蛋，他从不为任何人牺牲自己，若是知道自己命不久矣，一刀捅死那闯祸的小妞给自己陪葬才更像是他的行事作风。

所以，那天晚上到底发生了什么？

比利·李端着一盘蛋糕边吃边走进来，银勺子划拉在瓷盘子上的动静刺耳得要命。被搅乱思路的兰森忍无可忍地随手抄起一本书摔了过去，比利·李朝旁边一侧身，硬皮书“砰”地一声砸在门上，他好脾气地挑了一下眉毛，继续不紧不慢地走到书桌前，扔下勺子腾出手来抓住小少爷的下巴，将嘴角的奶油全部蹭在那张形状肉感的下唇，不顾对方的躲闪撬开两排负隅顽抗的牙齿，舌尖顶进了他的口腔，蛮横无理地碾轧翻搅，把脆弱的舌系带撑扯成一层紧绷的薄膜。

兰森心里恨得发痒，可是那欲望被狡黠又天然的蓬勃生命力支配着，像是一簇在错误地方生长的杂草，越是歇斯底里地试图斩草除根，越是星火燎原地撕开了原本静默无声的真空。身体早已在多年来数不清的背德交媾中食髓知味，格外驯服，在强势霸道的攻略下自然而然地酥软在扶手椅里，长腿在地毯上来回蹬踹了几下，差一点从椅面上滑下去。比利·李单膝抵在兰森双腿之间，使劲往上一提，把他整个人人怼回到椅子深处。脆弱位置被坚硬的膝盖骨这一下角度刁钻的推顶弄得立刻恐惧地缩成一团，小少爷紧紧地贴住了椅背，按在扶手上的手指攥得发白。

“等什么呢？”比利·李直起身子，继续往嘴里塞了一口蛋糕，含糊不清地命令道，“给我解开。”

这个角度真他妈太正好了，兰森在狭小的空隙里还是艰难地别过脸：“滚蛋，我他妈还想吃饭呢。”

“吃，这就给你喂饱，”比利·李叼着勺子，挑起嘴角笑了笑，“怎么？你想换个小嘴吃？小少爷，那我可不客气了？”

“喂！”兰森的脸烧了起来，下面还疼着呢，昨天自己病刚好，这个变态就以庆祝开荤——好像他妈的真的禁过欲似的——搞了个新花样，几乎把底下撑到了极限，他差点以为自己会被从中间撕烂成两半，“来一次就来一次，你他妈别给我乱搞，小心我把鸟给你咬下来。”

他抬手摸上比利·李的牛仔裤，将那还半蛰伏着的大家伙掏了出来。比利·李这个皮糙肉厚的恶棍一年四季都不会断了早上去游泳的习惯，此刻那柔滑的皮肤上还湿漉漉的，透着清晨霜露的寒气，浓密的毛发间残留着游泳池特有的一股子淡淡的氯气味儿，将男子浓重的体味都压在粉饰清洁的伪装里，这让爱干净的兰森小少爷多少庆幸了些。

然而即使看过那么多次，每一次重逢总还是需要心理建设，他润了润嘴唇，连续咽了几次口水。

“赶紧的，等会还有事。”比利·李不耐烦地顶了顶。

“什么……唔！”兰森还没问出来，这可恶的混蛋已经趁机塞了他一嘴，噎得他眼睛里迅速氤氲起水雾。

“嗯……”比利·李舒服地叹了口气，微昂起头尽情享受了一会儿，房间里一时间只剩下润泽又细腻的shui 声，节奏混乱毫无技巧，然而足够湿润、足够黏腻、足够软嫰。兰森的呼吸急促而又不连贯，夹杂着难以抑制又无从抒发的呜咽声，从浅胡桃木的书桌这昏黄一角，似乎是暖风掀起了海浪，咸湿的波纹淹没了地面，层层叠叠拍打着四面墙壁，逐渐稠密的雪白泡沫推挤着被顶上了天花板，再从四面八方聚拢回到身下，回到那张在极度不适中扭曲的脸上。娇气小少爷受不得一点委屈，多少年都学不会这项技术活儿，这会儿连额头都被憋得通红，棕色的头发凌乱地散落在眼角，被泪水被汗液被不可言说的东西浸湿成一缕一缕的，卷曲成柔顺的形状，但是那双长眉还是紧紧锁在一起，浓密的睫毛很长但是又很直，耷拉下来的样子显得格外沉重而倔强，默默控诉着一句显而易见的抗拒。

骄傲的休·兰森·德莱思达尔小少爷，从来没有真的屈服过，即使嘴里正在乖巧地tun&tu着其他男人的活儿计，脸上也一如既往地挂着纯净又矜贵的傲慢。

比利·李忍不住笑了起来，他用自己都没意识到的怜爱眼神细细描摹着这张令自己着迷的脸，慢条斯理地再次开了口：“待会儿我去趟警察局。”

兰森大大地睁开眼睛，他说不出话，蓝绿色的虹膜中间的漆黑瞳孔微微扩开，一抹恐慌的流光闪过，不料比利·李却突兀地一使劲，狠狠地顶到会厌软骨的深处，剧烈的呕吐感翻滚上来，逼得他眼角汩汩涌出两排泪水，不得不再次紧闭双眼。

“别害怕，甜心，不是要把你交待出去。”跟那毫不留情的动作比起来，头顶传来的嗓音意外地很温柔，“乖乖在家等比利·李回来。”

——————————————


	9. Chapter 9

萝西蹲下来将小少爷扔了满地的纸一张张捡起来摞成一叠，目光在某一页停顿了一下。兰森心不在焉的视线落在女孩细窄的后背，没头没尾地问道：“你怎么看？”

“我不知道。”萝西没抬头，半起身挪了一下脚步，继续收拾其他的纸，微卷的淡黄色头发被她随手捋到耳后，露出颈子侧面一道狭长的疤痕。

“你上次说，这是一种省力又安静的死法。”他不由自主地摸了摸自己的咽喉，停在动脉的位置按压着，下意识地默默倒数了十次脉搏，“……但是那个老混蛋真能对自己下得了手？”

“那谁知道？”她把文件在桌面上码整齐，顺便接过了小少爷递过来的咖啡杯，“你怎么不去问比利·李？”

兰森不自在地在沙发里动了动，他倒是也想问，但是那个混蛋待在身边时，根本没给自己留下什么脑子思考正事儿，现在从腰部往下半边身子一阵一阵地发着木，再软和的沙发也如坐针毡，要不是为了一点骄矜面子而死撑着这副人模狗样，小少爷早就回到床上去趴着了。他闭上眼睛，忽然感觉到额头一阵清凉，萝西不知何时走过来探了探体温，纤细的手指压上他的太阳穴，轻重适宜地揉按着，女孩子带着稚气的声音放得轻轻的，显得格外空灵：“放松一点，比利·李不会有事的。”

“……哼。”兰森从鼻子里嗤笑了一声，“担心个屁，我就怕他说漏嘴了连累我。”

萝西专心地给他按摩，过了一会儿才轻飘飘地问道：“这份尸检报告，你为什么这么在意？”

兰森抬起手，萝西心领神会，从桌子上抽出那页自己刚才看了一眼的单子交给他，嘴上继续说道：“这是板上钉钉的结果，确实没有检测到足够致死剂量的吗啡，或者其他致幻药物的痕迹，你外公绝对是自愿……”

“……在清醒意识下自杀身亡……可是这一刀下去，哪怕力道到位，角度精准，人也需要六至八分钟才能进入休克状态，这段时间足够他反应过来，自己并没有产生吗啡过量的副作用，那时候立刻呼救，措施得当的话，被救回来的可能性超过百分之六十……”兰森就着她的话头说完，抿了抿嘴唇，眉心挤着深深的印痕，他又盯着那几排血液数据看了一会儿，嘴角浮出一丝冷笑，突兀地转变了话题，“萝西，你知道天生的杀人犯通常需要具备什么常人难以企及的素质么？”

女孩的手指总是冰凉冰凉的，像一棵小树新生的稚嫩枝桠，从兰森那一头柔密细软的棕色发丝间簌簌穿过，隔着密布神经的头皮摸索着颅骨的形状，小少爷圆圆的后脑勺被她捧在手心里，萝西答非所问，用孩童般天真的声线说：“对不起啦。”

兰森哑然失笑，把头往后一仰，轮廓深邃的眉眼弯弯地向上瞧着她：“真的觉得对不起吗？”居高临下的颠倒视角中，男人那双浅色虹膜里仿佛洒满了缓缓浮动的金粉，看得人头晕目眩。

“不觉得，”女孩粉粉的舌尖伸出来飞快地舔了一圈，“一点也不觉得。”萝西咬住了下唇，笑着露出一排细小的白牙。

\-----------------------

“现场有没有其他人出现的痕迹？”探长神经兮兮地啃了半天指甲，不耐烦地听完了一长串勘查结果，终于找到机会问出这句话，他尽量维持了漫不经心的语气，但是舌根还是发紧，把一个疑问句说得像个陈述句。

“其他人？”调查小助理摇了摇头，“当然不能完全排除，但是目前没有发现多余的指纹、脚印、衣物纤维或者任何类型的有机残余。”

“凶器呢？”

“是认证在警员D名下的一把警用双刃带导血槽的管制匕首，就扔在离道路不远处的草丛里。上面只能提取到几位被害警员的指纹，无论是把握的位置还是……”

“车辙呢？监控摄像头呢？拍到的车都查了吗？”

“车辙痕迹很杂，现场在大雨中被彻底破坏，找不到有效信息。这附近的几个关键节点的监控摄像头在当天晚上都因为暴雨造成的电路中断，什么记录也没留下。”

探长正要再问，脸色却突然一变，匆匆摆手让他先等等，大步朝另一个方向走去，拽起那斜靠在车门上懒懒招手的高大男人就往车里塞：“Fxxk！你来这里干什么？”

“别他妈推我……局里坐门口的那个甜心小警察说你来查现场了，”比利·李回到驾驶座坐好，夹了根烟卷的手搭在大开的车窗玻璃上，虚虚地抬了一下，指了指不远处好奇地向这边张望的年轻人，“这小子看着面生。”

“新来的调查员助理，”探长从另一侧上了副驾，不安地扭头看了一眼后座，“那天你是不是就开的这辆车？Fxxk，你他妈胆子太大了！”

“废话少说，”比利·李无所谓地耸耸肩，手撑在方向盘上敲了敲，“连这点事儿都摆不平，要你有什么用？那古巴小妞的信息查怎么样了？”

“人家是墨西哥来的，她的身份没什么问题，但是她妈妈和她妹妹都是非法滞留。当然现在她可算是衬上钱了，这点事儿很容易摆平，其他没什么把柄，比他妈百合花都纯洁。哦，对了，”探长从口袋里拿出一张折了几折的纸，“她有个哥哥，早几年死在老家。”

比利·李随手弹飞了烟卷，将那张纸展开，不耐烦地拼读那一长串西班牙文：“……卡布洛拉……塞巴斯蒂安…德尔……这个词是不是不用读？…弗…弗朗…艹，你来说，他叫什么？”复印在上面的护照有些模糊，那张圆圆的、小猴一样的脸显得斑斑驳驳鬼气森森，一双乌黑的圆眼睛像是在穿透纸面直勾勾地瞪着前方。

“塞巴斯蒂安·弗朗索斯·卡布洛拉，玛塔·卡布洛拉同母异父的兄长，比她大四岁，在她们一家来到美国之前就已经死了，官方留档说是自杀身亡，你说巧不巧，也是抹脖子。”

比利·李眼底渐渐沉淀了些晦涩不定的情绪：“下去。”

“啊？”探长还没反应过来，比利·李突然探身过来，手指一勾打开了副驾的车门，粗鲁地把他推下了车，继而脚底一踩油门，方向盘猛地一百八十度大转弯，调转车头绝尘而去。

\---------------------

异常迅疾的脚步声“咚咚咚”地从楼梯的方向传来，兰森正踮着脚尖去够最上层的书，还没来得及转过身，就被人从背后抱住。

说是抱真是太客气了，沉重的冲击令他脚下一个趔趄，头“砰”地撞在书架上，兰森本能地缩起手捂住脑门儿，两本凶器般的大厚典籍“哗啦”一声落在脚边，比利·李扣住他的肩将人一把旋转过来面对自己：“你和玛塔准备了多久？”

“……什么？”兰森愣了一下，“你在说什么？”

“塞巴斯蒂安怎么死的？”

“……谁？”兰森的肩背被书架隔板硌得生疼，“我他妈不认识！艹！起开！你他妈照一日三餐地耍失心疯么？”

“塞巴斯蒂安，他是玛塔的哥哥，”比利·李收紧了手臂，把对方那一段柔韧又紧窄的腰卷在怀里，“想不起来他是谁了？要我给你重启一遍记忆吗？嗯？”

小少爷那金贵的身子骨大病初愈，反抗的力道比欲拒还迎更弱气，半口气没提上来，就在一阵天旋地转中被扛起来扔进浴缸，坚硬光滑的瓷面毫无缓冲，他连惨叫都没发出来，直摔得眼前发黑。比利·李随手拽了条毛巾在洗手池里浸了个湿透，也不拧干，就直接罩在兰森的口鼻上牢牢压紧了。

冷水一滴一滴顺着鼻腔流进了气管，兰森惊恐地蹬踹挣拧，双手疯狂撕扯着比利·李的金发，被他一甩头挣脱开，扭打中不知是谁撞开了花洒的开关，一时间细密水帘自上而下充斥了视野。

他感觉到肺叶里迅速充盈了寒冷的水珠，那些柔嫩组织被沉重液体一块块分切成了碎片，拖着他不停下坠，流淌在脸上逐渐温热起来的水流将角膜刺激出火辣辣的灼烧感，但是求生欲令他一直大大地瞪着眼睛。没有开灯的浴室里光线幽闭，那残忍的混蛋始终将脸隐匿在一团漆黑中默不作声，只能看到被淋湿的衣服勾勒出他肩膀和手臂肌肉隆起的形状，看起来狰狞巨硕如同怪物一般。

就在这无妄之责的炼狱边缘，恶棍比利·李模糊在水雾中的强壮轮廓终于在兰森的脑海中撕开一道雪亮的白光。

——————————


	10. Chapter 10

—————————

“休！去浮潜的快艇就要发船了，请问您还去吗？”

那位表现欲过度旺盛的邮轮服务生塞巴斯蒂安，对于推销船上的消费项目真算得上是殚精竭虑，临出发前没看到头等舱乘客德莱思达尔小少爷的人影，又打不通舱房的电话，竟还专程跑来寻人。

比利·李一手继续揉搓着小少爷那在恐惧中蛰伏柔软的家伙，另一只手把他的上衣推到锁骨处，俯身在年轻男子稍嫌单薄的胸口舔(🦀)舐了一圈："小少爷，有人敲门呢，别没礼貌，应一声呗。"

Fxxk！这他妈怎么答应？

没听到回复，门外的墨西哥小伙子活泼泼打着卷儿的音调伴随着一串“哒哒哒——哒哒”音乐般节奏分明的清脆叩击，再一次从舱房外传进来：“德莱思达尔先生？您在里面吗？”

兰森猛地偏过脸，死命绷紧了下唇按捺住差点破口而出的痛呼，脆弱的ru(&&)首被恶意啃咬着，小少爷眼眶里挤满了泪水，疼得眼前发黑，双手揪住了那混账男人浓密的金色长发却不敢使劲，生怕对方发了狠将自己胸前那一点生生撕扯下来。

到底只是个刚成年的大男孩，娇生惯养出的这一身皮肉滑不溜手，比利·李享受够了耳边那强忍着的喘息才松口，随手拧了拧那又湿(🦀)又肿、ying得像个红宝石般的小东西，逼得小少爷又发出一声呜咽。

再不自救真的要出事。兰森心一横，两条长腿突然发力夹住了比利·李的腰，把自己结结实实地撞进对方怀里，两人纠缠着在床上滚了一圈。到底也是个六英尺高、有几把子力气的大男人，还真让小少爷连滚带爬地从比利·李的身下挣脱出来了，他不敢耽搁，直接扑到门口重重一压拧开了门锁：“去！我要去！”

平素里总是一副懒洋洋慢吞吞公子哥儿做派的德莱思达尔先生此刻浑身发着抖，难堪地扯了扯皱巴巴的上衣，拽起门口杵着的墨西哥小伙儿拔腿就跑：“走走走！现在就走！”

“哎？那您……”塞巴斯蒂安一个踉跄差点儿被拖倒在地，脚上赶紧加快了速度，“泳裤呢？换洗衣……那装备您是用自己的还是……休？休·德莱思达尔先生？您连门都还没……” 这丈二和尚摸不着头脑的服务生一脸懵然，却也只得忙不迭地跟着一溜小跑，到了拐弯处才不经意地回了下头，猝然瞪圆了一双乌黑明亮的眼睛。

那不是比利·李么？这位总是来无影去无踪的金发男人正晃晃悠悠地从德莱思达尔先生的舱房内走出来，竖起拇指抹了抹鼻下流出的血，神色阴晴不定。

\----------------

前去浮潜的游客不少，兰森的心脏一路都在扑通扑通地狂跳着，刚登上快艇就粗鲁地推开堵在前面的人群，钻进船舱内不起眼的角落里，整个人呈现出明显受惊过度的恍惚状态，甚至没注意到自己始终攥着塞巴斯蒂安的小臂没撒手。

“德莱思……”塞巴斯蒂安在一记眼刀下及时改了口，“……我是说，休先生，如果不打算下水不换泳衣也是可以的，但至少要把救生衣……”

兰森一脸麻木地套上一件丑陋的橘红色马甲，眼底的红血丝将小少爷一双轮廓精致的眉眼染得桃色绯然。高速行驶的快艇激起了两排雪白的浪花，裹挟着清凉水珠的海风从船舱窗户冲了进来。

那艘从海平面高耸而立、明明脚下无根却坚如磐石的银色巨轮越来越远，渐渐消失在视野里，刚才遭受羞辱猥亵的可怖场景随着发动机的轰鸣声终于被甩在身后，周身难以自抑的阵阵颤栗掩藏在快艇的颠簸中暂且无迹可循，然而那混账揉捏亵玩过的地方仿佛被贴上了一块又一块兀自发热的胶布，紧绷着，灼痛着，细小的鸡皮疙瘩不断涌现出来，顺着下腹和胸肋渐渐蔓延到了四肢。

兰森搓着手臂外侧发硬发烫的皮肤，有意无意遮挡着胸前依然胀痛难忍的凸起，羞耻、怒火、恐惧、憎恶等等等等稠密交织的复杂情绪勾起由内而外一股高热，一波波把残存不多的理智尽数剥除，当他们终于到达浮潜目的地，兰森连衣服都顾不上更换，便趁人不注意从架子上取了一副浮潜面镜，悄悄从船侧翻身下了海，轻轻一蹬船身向避开人群的远处游去。

这一带是浅海，平均水深只有十米左右，此刻正是潮水落到最低点、和风微拂的正午，海面像是一大片晶莹透亮富有弹性的果冻般轻轻缓缓地摇晃着，兰森面朝下放松了身体，无精打采地叹了口气，咕嘟咕嘟的气流从口咬式呼吸管排了出去。

离开陆地很远的区域，海水的透明度格外高，五颜六色的热带鱼群在珊瑚间穿梭来去，水面之下绝对的静谧清凉彻底洗刷去了周身难以言表的燥热，兰森惬意地闭上眼睛，并没有留意到一个浴缸大小的椭圆形黑影以海洋生物那种天然而迅捷的姿态无声无息地逼近了身下。

这只不请自来的大海龟其实并没有伤人的恶意，不过是自以为友好地推了一把那独自漂浮在海面的“不明生物”，但成年海龟极为强横的力度却结结实实吓了兰森一大跳，他猝不及防之下张开嘴喝了一大口苦涩的海水，顿时惊慌失措地扬起头，原本放松漂浮着的身体在突然紧绷的扭曲姿势下失去了平衡，整个人斜斜地向下坠去，海水一眨眼淹没了他的口鼻。

理论上兰森当然是会游泳的，早在小少爷还是个六七岁的小男孩时，就有专业教练一对一带着他，在脚尖可以接触到光滑池底的浅蓝色游泳池里，按部就班地学会了三种泳姿，动作绝对标准优雅，无懈可击。然而那在教练指导下的标准泳姿在性命攸关的时刻一个也派不上用场，兰森第一次感觉到自己那么沉重，脚下像是绑着千钧的巨石，越是挣扎着想要浮出水面，越是无济于事地加速了下沉，他来不及发出一声呼救，辛辣的窒息感随着不断呛进气管内的苦咸海水，合谋张开了一个无形的手掌照着脑门儿劈头拍下，把兰森压进了一方幽蓝的水晶棺材里。

\------------------

“比利·李，”塞巴斯蒂安笑眯眯地欠了欠身，一道银光在他的那双属于魔术师的灵巧手指间流畅地滑动着，“您也来了？”

“哪儿都能见到你。”高大的金发男人一步就跨过两艘快艇间搭设的木板，在小个子墨西哥男孩身边坐下了。

“不怪我啊，是德莱思达尔先生拽我上来的。”塞巴斯蒂安小心瞥了他一下，没敢提及刚才被自己打搅的“好事儿”。

“德莱思达尔是个什么姓？”

“这个姓当然不重要，”墨西哥男孩神秘地眨了眨眼睛，“休·德莱思达尔先生，可是富豪哈兰·斯隆比老先生最宠爱的外孙。”

比利·李若有所思地点点头：“怪不得，跩得他妈二五八万似的……小少爷人呢？”

“还跟里面躲着呢吧？”塞巴斯蒂安起身钻进船舱内看了看，“哎？刚才还……怎么？”他俯身捡起那件扔在地上的救生衣，脸色一变，大步冲上了船头惊惶四顾，“你们谁看见刚才那位坐在里面的先生了？！”

比利·李单手遮掩着炫目的阳光张望了一圈，烦躁地骂了句脏话，没等塞巴斯蒂安回过头，他已经甩掉身上的衬衫跳进了茫茫的深蓝海水里。

\--------------------

“Fxxk！你他妈松开！……唔……”

在溺水求生本能的支配下，刚一碰到其他东西，小少爷漂漂亮亮的修长四肢立刻像是抓住救命稻草般死死地绞了上来，饶是比利·李水性再好，被这么大一只惊恐的八爪鱼黏住，也着实感到有些吃力，差点儿被反拖下去。

兰森棕色的头发在水中舒展开来，蓬蓬松松的像朵生机勃勃的藻类，海水的重重围困之中他们谁都发不出更多的声音，比利·李不耐烦地揪住手边这团软毛向外一扯，摸准了位置凶狠地照着那两片紧闭的嘴唇咬了下去。

悬在休克边缘摇摇欲坠的兰森，在第一缕氧气渡进口中的瞬间便迫不及待地纠缠着想要更多。气急败坏的进攻和孤注一掷的求索却阴错阳差地融合成了一个热烈缠绵的亲吻，小少爷两排牙齿贪婪地撕咬着那挤进来攻城略地的舌尖，吮噬着对方口中辛辣又苦涩的气息，明晃晃的日光连同他逐渐模糊的意识被起起伏伏的水波纹搅成了碎银，他半睁半闭的眼睛里充斥着比利·李一道被光影折射扭曲放大了的金色轮廓，宛如远古凶神般粗旷、血腥、巨硕、残忍，誓要把自己生吞活剥，拆骨入腹才罢休。

\----------------------

比利·李把人拖上了岸，从后面勾住窄腰使劲一勒，兰森“哇”地一下吐出满腹咸涩的海水，整个人挂在男人的手臂里剧烈地痉挛着抽搐着，无力地跪伏在糯湿幼细的白色沙滩上。比利·李放肆地打量这种姿势所凸显出的一把窄腰翘臀，没对这死里逃生的小少爷产生一丝恻隐之心，反而趁机毫不客气地放纵了自己的欲念，“呲啦”一声将湿透的长裤连带着里面的内裤一起从中缝撕开，粗糙虎口卡在细嫩的大tui（bushi）根儿左右一分，把那色泽浅淡的隐秘之处暴露在光天化日之下，恶劣地啧啧赞叹：“……艹，甜心，你这儿可真他妈漂亮……”

兰森绝望地向前挣扎着爬了两步，比利·李腾出一手抓着他的后脖颈往下一按，小少爷的脸在沙面摩擦得生疼，然而身后的动静令他无暇顾及这一点皮肉伤，他还被气管中排不干净的水汽呛着说不出话来，只能无济于事地拼命拧动身子。

“从我手心里逃掉一次，两次，”牛仔裤那浸透了海水、分外难解的金属拉链发出令人头皮发麻的刮蹭声，比利·李重重一巴掌扇在眼前白生生圆鼓鼓的tun峰上，大手抓起这团迅速红肿起来的软禸，毫不留情地把自己（丁页）了进去，“小少爷，比利·李的耐心可是有限的。”

“绝不会有第三次了。”

—————————


	11. Chapter 11

纨绔子弟休·兰森·德莱思达尔少爷什么没玩过，当然也不是没干过男孩，但骄矜自傲、不可一世的小少爷当然不会是雌伏于人下的那一位，身后那处绝对是货真价实的处子地。他那全身上下如出一辙的冷白皮儿在这种地方居然也是干净漂亮得不似真人，即使是臀缝间也只比肉鼓鼓的软肉上多透了一线诱人的淡红。

在刚才那波不老实地胡乱挣扎之下，小少爷白嫩的屁股已经挨了比利·李好几下狠戾的掌掴，变得红肿不堪，反倒是衬得那一点紧缩的入口纯净洁白，看起来可人又可怜。比利·李盯着这勾人的美景，眼睛都烧得发红，内心被反复撩拨了大半天的虐欲焦渴冲破了浓黑的迷雾冒出头，竟当真恶狠狠地往里一凿，早就饱胀的欲望随着他暴烈的力度，势如破竹般将那瑟瑟羞怯的入口生生捣开。兰森眼前一黑，只觉仿佛有一把烧红的烙铁从那脆弱之处扩开了一个流血的孔洞，他痛苦地张大了嘴，咽喉却只发出一声不忍卒听的嘶哑喘息。

比利·李这一下也是疼多过了爽，小少爷果然是个嫩雏儿，那张小嘴咬得实在太紧，他只进了半寸便卡死在入口紧致的肌肉圈处动弹不得，干涩的甬道寸步不让地控诉着他的残忍。他倍感烦躁地抽身而出，精壮的胸膛向下压在那哆哆嗦嗦的冰凉后背上，伸手一把掰过兰森的脸。

年轻的大男孩轮廓锋利的五官上还是多少裹了层尚未消褪掉的婴儿肥，刚才那一下实在疼得狠了，小少爷脸上的血色早就散得干干净净，润泽的皮肤竟比沾了一脸的白沙更白，在阳光下灼灼地发着光透着亮，比利·李粗鲁地来回呼噜了几把，从满头满脑的潮湿细沙中剥出小少爷皱成一团的漂亮脸蛋，两根手指滑到嘴角，径直撬开紧锁的牙关伸进去，捅进他的口腔里一顿翻搅。

比利·李个子长得高大，手指也修长得异于常人，最长的那根中指似乎是能轻而易举地抵住咽喉后壁，甚至更深。手指上沾满了的细沙这一下如数都塞进了小少爷的嘴里，与口腔黏膜产生了粗砺的摩擦，勾得他阵阵反呕，急促翕张的喉咽瓣膜继而被粗糙坚硬的指尖触碰着，微微弯曲的指尖竟隐隐有要继续深入的意图。

兰森难受极了，接连不断的咽反射逼得他眼泪口水糊了一脸，他想要吐出满嘴的沙子和苦咸的口水，更是恨不得把那可恶的手指咬断，然而比利·李往咽喉里捅得太深，双唇完全无法合拢，更多透明的津液从罅隙间汩汩流淌出来，淫靡地在嘴角悬挂着一串飞流直下的银丝。

众星捧月的小少爷长这么大，此等奇耻大辱何止是没受过，简直是闻所未闻，水汪汪的蓝绿色眼睛里终于闪过一丝凶鸷，一口白牙便想不顾一切地咬下去。

比利·李看透了他的心思，眼疾手快地捏紧了那一方线条冷硬的下颌：“呦，想咬人呢甜心？”他残忍的声音逆着白花花的日光，逼近了兰森的耳廓，“敢咬我，我就把你的下巴关节卸下来，然后用我的家伙事儿艹烂你这张漂亮小嘴，干透你那紧巴巴的喉咙眼儿，让你这辈子都说不了话，听清楚了吗，嗯？”口中作怪的手指绕到臼齿外侧，随着那一字一顿低哑的威胁温柔地拂过牙齿光洁的表面，话说到结尾时陡然发力，在脸颊上突兀顶出一个怪异的鼓包，兰森的眼睛里迅速蓄起更多的水汽，不得不屈辱地顺着那恶棍的力道勉强向后仰头，“呜呜”地哼唧了几声权当服软。

比利·李再次直起身，一手仍然从后面牢牢按压着兰森的脖子，蛮横地将那两条虚软蜷缩着的腿向两边推开到最大，刚才被鲁莽的闯入硬生生撕裂开的入口红肿着微微渗出血丝，但毕竟已经破开一次，这回就着满手滑腻的津液，比利·李稍一用力直接插进去两根手指，拧动手腕转了两圈便连根没入。

从没被这么对待过的生涩甬道惊怯地紧缩着，将入侵的坚硬手指绞得几乎动弹不得，比利·李玩味地笑了笑，陷在软嫩软肉里的手指狠狠地一勾一拧，尖锐的刺痛从被蹂躏的黏膜处噼里啪啦游走在下腹腔内，兰森又是一声暗哑的惨呼，撑在脸两侧的手抓挠着陷进潮湿的沙滩里，原本就因为溺水窒息而脱力的身体组织不起来半分抵抗，肌肉在痉挛中越抽越紧，却无法阻止对方在自己最为羞耻的地方碾磨翻搅。

“小少爷，别他妈再收着了，放松点儿，”比利·李的手抽出一半又猛地捅进去，指甲平滑又坚硬的边缘在越来越柔软的一腔软肉里肆意抠挖，“听话，保证能让你爽到。”

“……Fxx……FXXK YOU！！！”兰森疼得眼前一阵黑一阵白，总算勉力低吼出这一句，嗓子眼儿都翻涌出甜腥的血味儿，身体深处被那恶意的粗鲁开拓刮搔出怪异又违和的感觉，进进出出搅动出黏腻湿润的水声，比利·李的膝盖死死卡在自己的腿弯处，他越是挣动，双腿分开得越大，大腿内侧的韧带已经绷到了极限。

手指终于撤了出去，然而一个比手指粗硕了好几倍的东西抵住了穴口。“！！不要！艹！不要”小少爷昏沉的脑子里乍现惊雷，他猛地一挣，可是被紧紧扣住的后颈却没留给他一丝余地，“不要！不……！！！啊啊啊唔……”

比利·李一口气推进去半截儿，尽管入口处还是紧得过分，里面却又烫又软，滑嫩得不得了，他舒爽地哼了一声，稍稍退出又缓慢地进入，那青筋虬结的巨物刮蹭着脆弱又敏感的黏膜，火辣辣地燎起一路电光和火花，隔了数层血肉，年轻大男孩那格外弯翘的尾椎被反复凶狠地推挤碾磨，分筋错骨般的剧痛沿着脊柱爬上了脑仁，仿佛连脑浆都被烧得咕嘟咕嘟沸腾起来。

“唔唔！！啊你他妈……疼！Fxxk！从小爷身上滚下去！滚！滚！我他妈要操死你！啊啊啊……我艹你……唔啊…啊！”小少爷被撕得破破烂烂的T恤下露出大半白皙光滑的后背，他瘦得很，单单薄薄的皮脂层下每一条肌肉都轮廓清晰，挣扎扭动中，那不断舒展又收缩的线条透着少年人般的清新感，显得那么天真又干净，然而这含着金汤匙出生的漂亮小孩满嘴爆出来的却是毫不掺假的肮脏话，那股绝不屈服的倔强劲儿落在比利·李的耳朵格外搓火，也格外催情。

明明是他在遭受强奸，我他妈都干进去了，小少爷却还是连半句求饶也没有，还在气焰嚣张地让我滚下去？还他妈说要操我？

比利·李是从妓女的肚子里出来的，出生的前一刻那常年磕得人事不醒的女人还在接客。他有人生没妈养，有大名没父姓，自小在贫民窟里挣扎着活命，十三岁就捅死了那个操完他母亲还想接茬儿操了他的嫖客。

敢动念头操我的人，全他妈都去地狱填人头了，这胆大包天的小家伙。比利·李几乎要笑出声来，照着痉挛颤抖的臀肉上又是“啪啪啪啪”一连串的巴掌扇下去。他的手劲儿大得出奇，这几下将一侧屁股打得通红透亮，身下的人这下彻底说不出囫囵字儿了，口中溢出几句带着哭腔的模糊诅咒，紧紧绞住那残酷巨物的甬道缩得水泄不通。

“操，放松点，怎么贪吃成这样？给老子松松。”比利·李抓住一团红肿发烫的软肉狠狠掰开，瞧了瞧那艰难吞含下自己的地方，那一圈紧巴巴的入口被干得陷了进去，又随着自己缓慢抽插而剐带出甬道内的一段粉白的嫩肉，比他妈的最上等的处女都干净得多，紧致得多。刚才那一点口水的润滑还是太有限，没几下就搓磨干了，肉穴内仍是寸步难行，比利·李又来回磨蹭了几下，耐心彻底耗尽了，陡然使上了力气，不顾那生涩身体可怜的抗议，大开大合地操干起来。

“啊啊啊啊！！疼！疼！！FXXK！不要！呜呜……！！啊！不……”这下无论是力道还是速度都突破了兰森的接受底线，细嫩甬道里顿时撕扯出了无数细小伤口，鲜血随着比利·李那天赋异禀的硕大阳物的拖拽被带出来，将臀缝间染得红红白白一片淫糜，娇气的小少爷终于再也忍不住，呜哝呜哝地大哭着，四肢并用地往前逃开，没挪动几分却又被掐着胯骨拖回到那根粗大的肉刃上。

体腔内被穿凿得越来越深，层层薄嫩的黏膜在狠戾侵略下撑开到最大，血液干涩的些微润滑无法胜任给如此巨物润滑的重任，伴随着每一次抽出，都仿佛在抓心挠肝地把五脏六腑全掏空了勾出体外，在咸湿微凉的海风中被鞭笞、在炽烈融金的日光下被晾晒，然后再被那恶棍用杀人般的刚猛如数塞回去。

数不清多少轮疾风骤雨的酷刑之后，一股岩浆般的热流猝然在肠壁上迸射开，在已经不堪重负的体内溅落了满满一腔热油般的灼痛。兰森低垂眼睑下的瞳孔骤然紧缩：这个混账东西给我射进去了！射进去了我艹他妈的！我他妈现在就要把他的家伙切碎了喂狗！！！

他几乎昏厥过去又在这前所未有的噩梦中活活疼醒，仿若从高空坠落的失重感中，兰森双手紧攥住了一大把碎沙，指甲缝里已经挠出了血，却咬破了下唇不肯再泄出一丁点儿动静，像是试图用这一口血淋淋的沉默，洗刷干净自己这生平第一次被摆布被凌辱被磋磨被污染的自尊。


	12. Chapter 12

比利·李舒服地喟叹了声，比兰森宽厚了整一圈的身躯密密实实地覆盖下来，沉甸甸地叠在那疼出冷汗的湿滑后背上。小少爷双腿发着抖，被摩擦得通红的膝盖不堪重负，整个人软软绵绵地伏倒，绵密细沙沾了一身。比利·李一口咬住他湿淋淋的后颈，就着颈椎那精致的弯折线条磨了磨牙，小少爷的皮肤上又是海水又是汗液，被正当天的日光晒得粉红发热，结晶出了细碎盐粒，品尝起来有一种微妙的甜咸滋味：“呼……宝贝儿你的身体可真棒，我都等不及……”他依然深深地占据着在痛楚中痉挛的甬道，巨物随着高潮的快感勃勃弹动，“……再来一场了。”

兰森猛一扭头，瞪圆了眼睛：“艹！滚！滚蛋！啊……”一句脏话被一个百转千回的尾音取代，那个恶棍的手探到下面，重重抓住了小少爷那一直被忽视的性器。那一套家伙儿在刚才残酷的侵犯下无精打采地软着，被男人粗糙的大手一番揉搓顿时可怜兮兮地缩成一团。他下身的体毛很是稀疏，皮肤柔嫩光滑，但是此时蹭了满满的细沙，摸起来像是一大团包裹着细腻丝绒的软桃子。比利·李把玩了一会儿忍不住乐了：“甜心，你这里其实也不算小啊，就是好像功能有问题，怎么硬不起来呢？”

艹你大爷的！你他妈明知故问！“你！你他妈现在就给我趴下！”致命脆弱的位置为人把控，兰森一动也不敢动，那点硬气只能全部逞在嘴皮上，“屁股撅起来！小爷我这就硬起来干烂了你！”

“操……”比利·李挑起嘴角露出一个几乎算是开朗的表情，热烘烘的健壮身体都笑得抖了几下，他抬了抬胯，恋恋不舍地从那软软嫩嫩的小肉洞里退了出来，紧密相连的皮肉分开时还发出一连串黏腻的水声，掺杂着血丝和精液的稠密浓白“咕嘟”一下被连带着流淌出来，黏哒哒地顺着合不拢的穴口滑下，比利·李却没打算浪费，手掌凑过去拢了拢，又给如数堵了回去，顺势捅了两根手指进去，抵在刚被蹂躏的脆弱肉壁上四处寻摸。

“……唔！”兰森正要骂出口的话活生生地憋了回去，身体剧烈地抽搐了一下，养精蓄锐了半天默默积攒起来的一点力气像是松开了扎口的气球又软绵绵地瘪了，紧闭的咽喉里被逼出发闷的呻吟。

“舒服吗？”比利·李的指尖停在那个略微发硬的地方，没着急使劲，只轻柔地用指腹绕着疙疙瘩瘩的腺体打转。刚刚酣畅淋漓地爽了一把，稍微缓解了小腹内的无名邪火，这会儿他耐心十足，“甜心，想不想射一发？”

亿万富翁家里这小少爷，含着金汤匙出生，他妈的小脸一冷颐指气使看着就搓火，然而这一副身娇肉嫩的奶油身子骨儿，竟然裹着一套与众不同的硬骨头，一口怪撩人的傲拗劲儿，被干出血来嘴上也没一句服软。

我倒要看看，有什么可以摧毁你那一派天真的骄傲。

比利·李舔了舔下唇，他觉得自己从来没这么兴奋过，心脏声轰隆隆地像是要撞破胸腔，滚热的唇顺着奶白的脖颈舔舐着，留下一路糯湿红润的痕迹，叼住年轻大男孩在颤抖中微启的嘴唇，那里已经让主人自己那口小白牙撕咬得血肉模糊。

一被碰到破损嘴皮之下裸露的嫩肉，兰森就疼得一哆嗦，猛地把脸埋进手臂里：“…嘶，滚！你他妈滚去吃屎！…唔唔！！”比利·李挖出小少爷那张巴掌大的小脸，使劲一推下巴颏堵住了那有气无力还在不断咒骂的小嘴，兰森立刻愤怒地翻肘顶了回去，身子一拧从对方身下滑出来，挣扎着往外爬，却被一把抓住脚脖。鹰爪般狠戾的手指深深地卡在骨头缝里，疼得他一声惨叫，侧趴在沙滩上被拖拽出去几米远，兰森身上早就破烂不堪的衣服都被搓掉了，他几乎是赤身裸体，白生生一身细皮嫩肉碾在烈日下炙烤过的热沙上又是烫又是磨，等比利李不知道找到了什么，终于停下脚步，小少爷已经遭了大罪，身上布满擦伤，上上下下红得格外凄惨。

这座远离主岛的狭长离岛常年没有人烟，沙滩只有窄窄的一条，岛中央覆盖着茂密的赤道植被，触手可及的岩壁上垂下湿漉漉的藤蔓植物蜿蜒到礁石和沙滩边缘，比利·李探身去拽了一根绿藤，随手撸去上面挂着的叶片，对折起来搓拧了几下，将兰森那双对于男人来说过分白皙又柔软的手腕交叉着压到头顶绑紧了，这才慢条斯理地把人翻过来。

折腾了这半天，终于换了个相对轻松些的姿势，兰森顾不上被紧紧束缚的双手，毫不忸怩地舒展开身体，像是被抽走了骨头似的软绵绵地平躺着，他的喘息短促凌乱，胸腔里带着湿润的啰音，溺水之后那阵甜腥还在不断从喉头涌上：“咳咳……fxxk……你他妈……咳咳咳咳……”他歪过头吐了一口带着血沫的唾沫，仇恨地瞪着面前居高临下的男人，“……给……咳咳咳……操，你给我等着……”

正午的阳光从当空笔直地坠下，沙滩的热度还在不断爬升，金发男人的脸隐没在眩目的光晕里，兰森眯起眼睛，正要起身，却被那蓦然倾身而下的人紧紧地按在地上，满是细碎划伤的后背又一次被灼热的白沙烫得刺痒难忍，比利·李一手压紧了他的小臂，一手顺着他的侧腰勾勒着大男孩那身单单薄薄肌肉纹理滑了上去，在胸口揉了几把，小少爷真是处处都生得合自己口味，这完美嵌入掌心的浑圆胸肌抓起来弹润饱满，比女人要细小许多的乳首一碰就硬了起来，圆溜溜小石头似的，比利·李恶趣味地凑过去叼在牙齿间含吮，刚才在房间他就发现了，小家伙这里的敏感度相当高，弄疼了发出的声音可真够嗲的。

“嗯唔……操！唔，操你妈的，滚！小爷没奶给你吃！呃啊……不要……”兰森起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，某种酥麻的电流呼应着比利·李的唇和手游走于皮肤之下，侧肋间波浪般的起伏，胸肌上樱红色的乳尖，更加敏感的腋下、咽喉、锁骨、嘴唇、颧骨，一寸寸都被那属于男人的强势和粗砺占领了，与其说是爱抚，更像是在上刑，白皙的皮肤被按拧出一块又一块的红斑和淤青。

比利·李硬掐着颌骨与他接吻，碾磨着上颚和舌下，撕咬着不断瑟缩到喉部的舌尖，口腔被蹂躏得直发麻，大量的津液口水把这被迫的唇舌交融裹出啧啧水声，将疼痛感和耻辱感推向了顶峰，兰森在那人手指再次挤进身下的穴口时紧紧闭上了眼睛，两条长腿本能地蜷缩着并拢起来，比利·李一把握住小少爷一边纤细清隽的脚踝直接抬到肩上，把人摆成了一副门户大开的姿势，手指顶在刚才找到的腺体上，力道狠辣地揉按抠挖。

“啊啊……唔……嗯啊啊！！……！！不，不要……不！！”兰森连挣扎的力气都被这一下剥夺干净，只能无助地在男人的恶意挑逗下抖得筛糠一般，情潮在皮肤上染满了红晕，“…呃啊啊啊！停！艹你妈的给我停下！！艹！你他妈个狗贱！啊啊啊啊……”小少爷下身一直没精打采的性器因为那落在前列腺体上胁迫般的鞭笞，还是难抑本能地挺立起来，鸡蛋清似的前液打湿了那光滑圆硕的冠状头部。这么一硬起来倒是不难看出这身材修长的大男孩身下确实也颇有点资本，只不过颜色浅嫩令人视之油然而升在搞未成年般的背德感。

除非为了刻意羞辱，比利·李通常不怎么喜欢碰其他男人的这玩意，毕竟无论男女，在自己面前大腿一掰开，重要的不过就是中间那个洞罢了，然而小少爷这里粉粉白白干干净净的，看起来实在令人馋涎欲滴，他抓住那秀气的茎身上下一撸，小少爷那满嘴的脏话都咽了回去，陡然高昂起来一声惊喘透着股色情劲儿，甜腻得能拧出一罐子蜜汁儿。比利·李缓缓摩挲着那湿润的顶端，裹挟着沙砾的粗糙指腹划过之处留下火辣辣的刺痛。兰森的小腹抽搐着绷紧，绑在一起的双手拼命推拒想要捂住自己的下身，却反而被比利·李那恶棍顺势抓住扣在颤抖着勃起的阴茎上，这么一来竟像是在一边自渎一边被男人的手指操干屁股。兰森羞恼又委屈，被强奸的痛苦中尚能勉强忍住的泪水此刻一股脑地全涌了出来，他耻辱地被迫在下身的双重刺激下哆哆嗦嗦地高潮了，自己射了自己的胸腹间一片狼藉。

“小少爷，”比利·李向上推着两条长腿，把那年轻又柔韧的身体对折起来，然后伸手扣着兰森的后颈逼迫他低头去看自己那受尽凌辱、淫靡不堪的私处，顺势欺身压下，“这次你自己瞧着比利·李是怎么操你的。”

那早就再次硬起来的巨物抵着微微合拢的红肿穴口，就着之前那些精液的润滑一口气捅入，拨开层层软肉的阻拦直达深处，连之前因为干涩而未能进入的小半根也全数塞了进去，肿得老高的腺体被坚硬的巨物狠狠辗轧而过，小少爷那还半硬半软的阴茎又吐出一大口白浊。然而兰森还没来得及从这辛辣的快感中喘过气来，身体内部被冲击的可怖感觉骤然冲破脑髓在意识深处炸裂开一道惊雷。明明是疼得几近昏厥，前所未有的爽利快感却又从剧痛边缘支棱着毛刺刺的酥痒。

兰森张开了嘴，那回荡在脑海里的惨叫却如鲠在喉半分也发不出声，满是泪水的眼睛睁得大大的找不到焦距，湿淋淋的摇曳视野中，比利·李的双眼盛满了海水般的湛蓝，波涛澎湃着吞噬一切的力量，从中射出的视线那么露骨，那么热辣，那么锋利，像是寸寸剐去了自己的皮肉和血管，连灵魂都剥成赤身裸体。

比利·李慢出慢进地抽插了几个来回，很是满意地哼了一声：“艹……咬得真紧……甜心，感觉到了没？让我干到里面去……”那残忍的巨物在甬道尽头的肉环上碾磨了几圈，硬硕的冠状头部将内部那个幽闭的结肠腔口顶开了一个小缝隙，“……干透了你，好不好，嗯？”

那属于其他男人的阴茎把自己的身体撑出了可怕的饱胀形状，而他竟还想要……“…什么……不……！不可能！不！啊……疼，我操你！！啊……！！……”兰森的手无力地撑顶在比利.李的胸口，藤蔓捆扎得发紫的手使不上力气，他流着眼泪拼命摇头，受尽蹂躏的敏感甬道紧紧收缩着妄图把那巨物推出，却助加了男人的快感，比利·李重重地喘息，一手压紧了大男孩窄窄的胯骨，一口气抽出了大半根，撑开架式狠狠一摆劲腰凿了进去，猛地撞在里面那湿滑又滚热的结肠口，兰森爆发出一声尖叫，悬空的后腰痉挛着弯成了一张弓，被架在比利·李宽肩上的修长小腿蹬踹着想要挣脱开这穿肠凿腹般的酷刑。比利·李反手掐着膝盖窝儿的软肉，把那两条不老实的长腿分得更开，身下那不留情面的抽插操干越来越迅猛。

“……啊啊啊！太！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”兰森的声音彻底变了调，“太、太深……我不要！！！不能！！！呜呜呜…！！啊！啊！求求你！！！”他只觉得五脏六肺都变成了一块块吸饱水份的海绵，被比利·李无情地翻拧挤压，肉体啪啪啪啪拍击的声音从一开始的清脆响亮，渐渐又和上了水花四溅般的黏腻，甬道深处那不用于性交的狭窄结口被彻底捅开，在小少爷死死按着的小腹顶处一个怪异的微凸，兰森的身体抽搐着僵硬起来，继而颤抖着从喉口发出一声脆弱的呜咽：“……唔呜呜呜！好疼！求求你……求求你……”

比利·李短暂地停了一下，大男孩那沙哑柔软的声音像是小动物的爪子在心脏上挠了一把。身下巨物被内腔里面的生涩小口紧紧咬住，一下一下地羞怯含吮着。“要我出去？”一双粗糙有力的大手在兰森的臀肉上揉捏着，他低头看了一眼那被自己的阴茎撑得不留一丝缝隙的肉穴，腰胯轻轻摇晃了几下，带动着肉刃在痉挛的软嫩肠壁里挤压研磨，龟头的棱边勾住了紧绷的结口小幅度地剐蹭，兰森哭得稀里哗啦的，又是摇头又是点头，他已经熬到了极限，几乎从头到脚都红透了，身下的阴茎不断地汩汩流出透明情液。

比利·李俯身亲了亲小少爷湿淋淋的脸，他的嘴唇干燥而温柔：“求我？甜心，我没听错吧，我们高高在上的小少爷也会求我这个肮脏下流的混蛋吗？”深陷情欲中格外暗哑低沉的嗓音让兰森更加剧烈地发着抖，眼睛里满是恐惧：“求……求求你，我不要，出去，求求你……唔……”

比利·李的吻落在他哭泣中微簇的眉心，他湿透了的桃色眼角，他被晒伤了的高耸鼻梁，他受了委屈鼓起来的下巴尖儿，他上下滑动着的坚硬喉结，蜿蜒的湿痕一路向下淹没了小少爷凹陷的锁骨，顺着纤细的精致的线条绕到他肩膀上那凸起的小圆骨头上啃咬，含糊地命令道：“甜心，搂着我脖子。”

兰森的脑子里浑浑噩噩，在这柔情的缱绻缠绵下竟放松了警惕，温顺地抬起被捆绑着的双手挂在男人粗壮的脖颈上，不期然却迎来了疾风骤雨般刚猛的操干，硬挺的肉刃抵着红肿的穴口长驱直入，搓拧过滑嫩甬道内每一处的敏感点，势不可挡地突破了内腔的结口，彻底插进了最为狭窄的一段肠道内，恨不得连他的骨头缝都给撑开操出可容肉刃穿透的通道。

兰森虚弱地“啊”了一声，眼睛里空白一片，紧缚的手无力地在比利·李颈后抓了一把，这过分彻底的侵占拧碎了小少爷那站得笔直的矜持，他的身体变得那么软，那么轻，无论是四肢还是躯干都融化成液体蒸发成空气，仅剩下的一切都变成裹在比利·李那巨硕硬物上的肉套子，是他的形状，随他蹂躏，任他泄欲。

不知何时厚重的热带雨云遮住了阳光，午后涨潮的海水一波又一波地爬上沙滩，渐渐逼近了两人纠缠的身体。兰森已经被比利·李彻底地操开了，比潮水更加汹涌的情欲把脑海中所有的神智都洗刷成了空白，甬道内部被磨得肿胀麻木，然而电流般的快感还在不断从腹腔深处鞭打着尾椎末端过分敏感的神经，小腹单薄的皮肉随着比利·李一次次捅入几乎凸显出那柄肉刃的冠状头部，兰森茫然无措地收缩着腹肌，试图将那错乱的鼓胀压下去，然而那种被插穿了肠道进入腹腔的破裂感无从抵消，他恐惧地环抱着比利·李的肩颈，微张的嘴唇间断断续续溢出不成段的哀求：“……好了么……求你……比利·李好了吧……够了求求你……”

连绵不绝的痛楚和剐心蚀骨的快感中，小少爷眼中彻底扩张开的瞳孔剧烈地抖动着，虹膜的蓝绿色泽被黑洞推成了细细的一圈边缘。

冷不防比利·李忽然托着他的屁股把他抱了起来，这恶魔般男人的体力像是无穷无尽，毫不费力地把小少爷那修长的男子身躯当成个大洋娃娃般捧在臂弯里，一步一步朝大海中走去。

从水平变成直立的姿势让大脑中掌控平衡的前庭神经一阵张皇失措，兰森晕得厉害，胃中抽痛，恍恍惚惚睁开眼睛，只觉得四周摇摇晃晃，倾斜的天空和荡漾的海洋将不同灰度的蓝融成一副浓墨重彩的水粉画。

脚尖被清凉的波浪温柔扫过，小少爷原本松松挂在比利·李大腿两侧的双腿立刻不安地抬起来在他后腰缠紧。这一下让本就深埋体内的肉刃插得更深了一点，小少爷难受地哼唧着，手脚却绞得格外使劲儿一点儿也不肯放松，像只一碰水就炸毛的大猫崽似的把自己牢牢挂在“猫爬架”上。

比利·李索性松了胳膊的劲儿，双手抓住两团手感上佳的臀肉向外掰开，顺着自己的巨物往下狠狠地按到底，耳边传来一串小少爷莫名带上一股奶气儿般的哭叫，然而海水已经没过了比利.李的腿根，兰森无论如何也不敢冒死躲避，只能就这么半悬空着任由对方一步一按地操干，虚软的身体越来越沉地往下坠，那肉刃也进得一下比一下深，而在某一声水花炸响的瞬间，冰凉汹涌的海水被一下抽插连带着捅进甬道内。冷意顺着脊柱由内而外灌满了全身，淡盐水浸泡着肠壁上无数细细碎碎的伤口，寒冰和烈焰同时在体腔内爆燃开来，左右夹击拷打着兰森接近崩溃的神经。

“不！！！求求你！！比利！比利·李！！！求求你！呜呜呜呜……”他再一次挣扎起来，试图从那如同木桩般的硕大刑具上脱离，比利·李像是终于听够了他的乞求，用一记撕裂嘴角和舌根的粗鲁深吻堵住了小少爷颤抖发白的唇，膝盖微微一弹，搂着兰森一起扑倒在越涨越高的海水里。

他们在一人深的浅滩中翻滚了两圈，兰森竭尽所能睁开眼睛，角膜被咸水泡得刺痛难忍，他盯着那双目微眯的男人，他看起来气定神闲，甚至趁着兰森在自己身下的角度，把惊恐无助的小少爷按在水下的软沙里缓慢而深入地厮磨了几个来回。更多海水拍打着倒灌进体内，兰森差一点儿将口中弥足珍贵的氧气吐出，濒死的绝望和尖锐的疼痛却该死地助长了淫邪而肮脏的快感，小少爷羞耻地从满腔冰凉的胀迫中感觉到了另一种迫切的召唤，他自暴自弃地把脸埋进比利·李的颈窝里，那射过多次彻底硬不起来的欲望被挤压在两人坚硬的小腹间，顶端的小孔微涨，伴随着锐利的刺痛，逆着无处不在的水压，一滴一滴一股一股地流出滚烫的液体。

比利·李的脸上终于露出一丝满意的微笑，他松手任由半昏迷的小少爷紧紧地攀附在自己身上，长臂舒展朝更深的方向潜泳而去，游过了礁石密布的浅层海域才抬头张望，猛地蹬踏了一下脚底的软沙向上浮去。

海面之下声音传播得很慢，而兰森朦胧的记忆就模糊在海底细软的绵沙和彩色珊瑚礁尖锐的边缘，海水似乎将一整颗行星的重量重重砸下覆盖住了全身，体内所有氧气在压榨中迅速聚拢在胸肺和比利·李与自己交缠的口唇间。而他双手被缚无处可逃，唯一的依靠是那个大魔王的躯体，跌宕起伏的波纹和忽明忽晦的光影眷恋亲吻着比利·李沟沟壑壑深邃完美的肌肉线条，仿佛海神波塞冬行踏地狱而归的黑暗分(?)身。

世上罕有的甘美、人间不值的快慰、如金色阳光 般炙热明烈、如深蓝海水般泠冽辛辣。

背徳的、情欲的、猥亵的、血腥的、肮脏的、暴虐的、罪孽深重的、咄咄逼人的、打碎了灵魂深处粉饰伪装的。

直至很久很久的后来，骄傲的休·兰森·德莱思达尔小少爷时不时还是会陷入难以自拔的幻觉。

他再也没有从那片海中浮起来过。

\---------------------


	13. 13

“塞巴斯蒂安！”

“这里这里！找了好半天了！还活着呢吗？你们跑哪儿去了？真把你们弄丢我就得提头去见船长了！！”

“少他妈废话！接人！”

短短时间内二次溺水，难为这娇气的大男孩到底还是死死守住了肺里那一口血气，横膈膜绷得几近抽筋，终于熬到比利·李带着他浮上水面，另一双手伸过来牢牢扣住腋下，一顿生拉硬拽把手脚软绵绵、陷入半昏迷状态的小少爷拖到快艇的甲板上。塞巴斯蒂安眼看这人只剩出气儿没进气儿了，赶紧照着后背哐哐哐拍了几下重的，兰森顿时猛抽了口气，边咳嗽边痛苦地蜷缩成了一个大虾米。

生平就没遭过这么大罪，小少爷疲倦至极，咳喘得眼睛也睁不开，刚刚擦干净的脸很快又被汩汩流出的鼻涕泪水沾湿了，眼角和鼻尖都透着桃粉色，之前那么心高气傲的一个大男孩这会儿哭得竟是楚楚可怜，看起来确实是受了大委屈。

枕在对方衣料干爽的大腿上，放松了身体的兰森几乎立马就要抽噎着昏睡过去。迷迷糊糊中他感觉到一双指腹柔软的手在额头上抚摸着，又有人往身上盖了一层毛毯，细细密密的绒布沾染透了快艇上机油令人作呕的恶臭和海风的苦腥味，小少爷却顾不上挑剔，乖巧又柔顺地蜷缩进那肮脏的、却足够干燥温暖的庇护底下，只露出一团金棕色毛茸茸的头顶。

“哎，怎么都成这样了，比利·李，过火了吧？”舌头打着卷似的音调听起来很耳熟，“你不怕他家里人扛着枪找上门来吗？”

“哼。”绒毯被毫不留情一把掀开，一只明显粗糙了许多的手捏住了那个撇着嘴肉鼓鼓的下巴，意识恍惚的小少爷在强光照射下本能地瑟缩起肩膀，受惊的小动物般微弱挣扎着往另一个人怀里躲，这个动作明显令比利·李感到不悦，他冷不丁一使劲，硬把人拽到自己腿上，大手伸进毯子里上下梭巡，布满细碎伤痕的冰凉皮肤被生着粗茧的掌心搓磨着出火辣辣的麻痒。

“你叫什么名字，小少爷 ？”眼皮之下的黑暗隔绝住了那放肆落在脸上的目光，然而兰森油然而生连灵魂都失去庇护的羞耻感，他发着抖，红肿的眼睑不情不愿张开了一线，迷迷糊糊地回答道：“……兰……森……”

“兰森？宝贝儿，这是你的名字吗？”恶劣的大手拧住了胸口那肿胀着的小肉（bu）粒，“我怎么听说你叫休？现在还想要糊弄比利·李吗？”

“呜啊啊！是！……呜……”小少爷痛苦地挣动起来，带着哭腔哆哆嗦嗦地辩解着，“是……中间名……只有……”

“什么？”

“疼！不要…呜……只有下人叫我休……”

“哦？下人？”比利·李的手指轻轻柔柔地刮过兰森湿润的脸，“那我是你的什么人，嗯？小少爷，比利·李是兰森的什么人？”

兰森呜呜咽咽地哭了好一会儿，似乎是在艰难地思考，也像是根本没听明白对方在问什么。比利·李俯身亲吻他的眼睛，吮吸那一排浓密睫毛间涌出的泪水，重重舔舐而过，灼烧般的蛮横力道透过薄薄一层眼皮，被敏感皮肤无限放大的触感令那粗粝味蕾也变成猫科动物舌面倒刺一般锐利，仿佛一举便直接剐破了皮肤勾出了眼球，恣意品尝着那一大口饱满的鲜嫩多汁。

“我是你的什么，嗯？嘘，别他妈哭哭啼啼的，小婊子，说清楚点。”凶兽仍将猎物牢牢扣在尖牙利爪之下，磁性又暗哑的声线循循诱唆，“爽到了么，嗯？没尽兴咱们再来一场？兰森……艹什么破名，可真他妈莫名其妙的傻X名字……”

“不要！不要再……是外公……外公给我起……”陷在无形的桎梏中动弹不得，兰森已经虚弱不堪的精神似乎即将就此妥协，“兰森是…外公给……”

“没他妈让你回答这个！”比利·李心底窜起一股无名火，毯子里的手摸索着朝小少爷的屁股掴了几巴掌，逼着他躲躲闪闪地又发出一串可怜的哽噎。

兰森哭得更厉害了，一喘一喘地打起嗝来：“求…呃…呜呜呜求求你…你是我的……是我的……”他终于福至心灵般找到了对方索要的正确答案，可怜巴巴地张开手臂紧紧地环住比利·李的腰，一头扎进了这个恶棍怀里，“我是你……呃…我是你的…是你的……”

“乖。”大男孩急促的潮热呼吸扑在小腹上，比利·李抿了抿嘴唇，那几乎是一个微笑。

“比利·李，说起来他外公……”塞巴斯蒂安将快艇发动起来，从轰隆隆的巨响中大声地说，“……我的小道消息啊，他这位外公不仅仅是休的外公，还是他的……” 

“什么？”比利·李眯缝着眼睛，手指在兰森软软的发丝间滑动，“……艹，不是真的吧？”

“嘿，那谁知道。”墨西哥男孩侧转头，那双形状很圆的黑眼睛促狭地弯起来眨了眨，“可怜的德莱思达尔先生。”

-

比利·李卡着点儿，在小少爷即将失去意识之前松了手，被溺水窒息感激发的噩梦般回忆也随之戛然而止，兰森坐在浴缸里大口大口地喘息，恼怒地把湿毛巾甩到那混账男人脸上：“我艹你他妈吃屎长大的狗疯！！”

“现在有没有唤醒你的记忆，嗯？我的甜心小少爷。”比利·李抬起手拍开这撒娇般的火气，“塞巴斯蒂安，”冰凉的手把兰森苍白的脸捏到面前，那平素里总是懒散着的目光此刻竟如鹰隼般锐利，

“他是玛塔的哥哥。”

“咳咳！你他妈有没有正常点儿的方式！艹！我记得他，天籁邮轮上那个话痨么。他是玛塔的哥哥？他人呢？我他妈怎么知道……”

“他死了，尸体毁得差不多了，猜测死因是割喉。”

“什么？”兰森的脸色沉了下来，顾不上跟这不分时间地点发狗疯的混账兴师问罪，勉强把胸腔里那阵辛辣的咳喘压下就忙不迭追问道，“什么时候的事儿？”

“……”比利·李紧紧地盯着他，半晌才回答道，“……很早之前。”他的语气仍然是冷冷的，但似乎终于从兰森的反应里得到了令自己满意的答案，比利·李松开钳制，让小少爷吃力地从满脚打滑的浴缸里站起来。

兰森早就学会不在这个人面前忸怩，缓过气儿来径直把湿淋淋箍在身上怪难受的衣服脱掉：“艹，你他妈差点弄死我！会不会说人话！我艹你……塞巴斯蒂安是吧，他不是你的人吗？你自己的人什么背景你自己不查好，整天就知道他妈跟我犯浑，艹……”

骂骂咧咧的小少爷一身赤条条坦荡荡地走出浴室，从衣柜里拽了条裤子往腿上套：“……话说回来，割颈动脉这种死法根本不是自杀的惯用手法，一次还能说是偶然，两次，还都是身边人，玛塔那个小贱人……”他忽然眼神凝滞，连着手上的动作也停了下来。

比利·李大刀金马地在软榻上坐下，勾着裤腰把人拽到自己面前，正人君子似的帮他拎了拎裤子，慢条斯理地别上扣子提好拉链，大手慢慢游离到小少爷的后腰，停在那个紧窄的腰线上，指尖滑进脊柱的凹陷处揉搓，刚才进屋时裹挟的怒气统统消匿无踪，他又回到平时那漫不经心的懒散语调：“怎么不说下去了，嗯？”

“……痒！你要么使点劲儿要么别碰我！”兰森不耐烦地把腰上揩油的手打到一边去，“让我再想想，这他妈还是说不通，杀了她哥干什么？为了练手？…哎！干什……唔……”

比利·李哪里是吃得进拒绝的人，一把将兰森拖过来，就势一个翻身将他压在软榻内侧，重重地亲下去。两个男人的体重将松软的海绵压得瘪瘪的，兰森陷在软垫里憋得难受，不由自主地推拒着身上那坚硬的胸膛，却没料到竟真的轻易便把向来霸道又怪力的金发男人给一把推开了。兰森自己也吃了一惊，愣愣地向上看着他，比利·李像是嗓子痒痒似的清了清嗓子，难得竟没说话，只突然转移开目光，随手从旁边的茶几上取了烟盒和打火机，一点也不讲究地在软榻扶手上敲了敲烟卷。

兰森忽然笑了，眼睛弯弯地眯起来，双手往脑后一垫舒舒服服地在宽敞的软榻上躺平，胆大包天地将一条长腿架到比利·李的后背上，脚后跟轻佻地敲了敲金发男人那舒展开宛如鹰隼翅翼的强壮肩胛：“行了，道歉吧，道歉老子就原谅你。”

比利·李点烟的手顿了顿，斜眼扫过那条裹在湖蓝色细丝绒长裤的小腿，布料上那层反射出斑驳光泽的细绒顺着清瘦修长的肌肉线条一路延伸到大腿内侧，再往上就是自己亲手帮他系上的纽扣拉链，把小少爷的春光遮挡得严严实实，然而落在比利·李的眼中，这质地细腻富有弹力的紧身裤子，真他妈穿上反而比脱光了看起来更色情。

几十年如一日养尊处优的小少爷，眼看快三十岁了还一副少年人般吃不胖的漂亮身形，多年前那大男孩的单薄肩膀在岁月中逐渐撑平拉宽，脱去了青涩的形状，胸背终于有了青壮男子的厚度和力量感，然而腰身仍是当年那一把紧窄的线条，一双长腿半分肉也没多长，每一寸的笔杆条直都还透着股新鲜爽辣的劲儿。

比利·李把点燃的烟卷换到另一只手上夹着，头一摆忽然变换了姿势，扛着小少爷的一条长腿，倾身像是在威胁似地握住了他的咽喉，目光在极近的距离盯住了他，蓝眼睛里的瞳仁收缩得很细小。兰森一动也没动，甚至还老神在在地抬了抬下巴：“怎么着？看不出来啊，瞎他妈发完狗疯也是会害羞的啊？属实难得。或者你躺下让我艹上一回，我也就姑且原谅你……”

这一具得意洋洋的奚落越说声音越小，兰森缓缓地住了嘴，隔了几秒钟才迟疑地开口：“……怎么了？”

“兰森。”比利·李很少这么正经地称呼他，“兰森，是你外公你给你起的名字。”

“……有问题吗？”他折起长腿，稍微坐直了些，像是不认识对方了一样看着比利·李，那一头半长不短的金发往下滴着水，嘴角的弧线淡淡的，整个人散发着某种寒冷的、发苦的、近乎悲悯的气息。

“刚把这两件事联系到……你知道你外公的中间名吗？”

兰森收紧了下颚，牙关发出“咯咯”的声音，脸颊上出现一道深深的凹陷痕迹，他猛扑上前来逼近了比利·李的脸，差点撞到对方高耸的鼻梁骨。小少爷的眼睛睁得很大，蓝绿色虹膜中央那一圈金色的光斑几乎喷出火来：“你想说什么？”

“不愿承认？”比利·李点了点头，“也是，这么长大，肯定过得很辛苦吧？”

那从嗓子眼儿里被挤压出的声音显得极为干涩：“……这他妈跟你没关系！”

“当然，甜心。”比利·李不知道自己竟然也是会心软的，他伸手握住小少爷的腰，再一次将他压进了软榻里，“该死的你说得对，跟我没关系。”

————————————


	14. 14

————————— 

这看起来很反常，比利·李居然没有做到最后，只按着受了委屈叫嚣着要道歉要补偿的少爷甚是纯情地亲吻爱抚了几把。兰森被磨得脸色像是宿醉微醺一般红，始作俑者却紧急刹车收了手。 

没能等到一场足够把他从糟糕思绪中抽离出来的热烈情事，兰森不怎么甘心地把比利·李推到一边去，心烦意乱地翻身下床，踩着双鹿皮绒的拖鞋走出房间，片刻后又“啪哒”“啪哒”拖着步子走回来，胳膊底下夹着一包撕开口的饼干，一手握了个酒瓶，另一手拎着一罐喷射奶油，肩膀抖了抖甩掉睡袍，活像个青春叛逆期的大男孩似的，撇着嘴满脸不高兴地爬上床。 

不锈钢气压罐被他摇得当啷当啷直响，兰森嗞嗞嗞地往嘴里挤了一大团鲜奶油，鼓着腮帮又拧开酒瓶一仰脖咕咚咕咚灌下去几口猛的，火辣辣的白兰地和满口腔甜腻的奶油融成岩浆般的暖流自上而下冲刷到底，从咽喉到食道都被烫了个通透，醉意直冲头顶，把脑浆子烧开了咕嘟咕嘟的层层气泡。 

兰森疲惫地往后一仰，脑袋枕着比利·李恰到好处弯折起来的长腿，视线追随着酒瓶反射到天花板上一小片不规则斑驳光点的跳跃浮动，漫无目的地逐渐落到没有装饰石膏线的笔直墙角。 

比利·李的房子和他自己的房子一样，现代化、简洁、单调、毫无个性、浅显直白，跟哈兰·斯隆比那间光线晦霾的房子截然不同。那座老宅的每一幅壁画每一件陈列品都饱含隐喻，伴随着自己一天天长大，古典砖墙之内变得越来越拥挤，那一张张脸，泥塑的、板绘的、镂空的、浓墨重彩的、轻描淡写的、荒诞不经的、嬉笑逗谑的、怒目圆睁的、摇尾乞怜的、求生的、求死的…… 

直到那里几乎变成了一座博物馆，控诉着静默、寒冷、罪虐、血腥，还有……兰森忽地垂下睫毛，受了莫大委屈般地摇了摇头，眼圈不知何时已经红成了个大兔子。 

“R。”越是想粉饰太平把话装点得风淡云轻，越是失败地将混杂着憎恶和哀伤的情绪挂满了字字句句，兰森从头到脚笼罩在愁云惨雾的阴沉中，“哈兰·R·斯隆比，那么长时间以来，我都以为，R仅仅是R罢了。” 

那匍匐暗处的冬天在兰森长达半月多卧床不起的空档里，已经不知不觉地兵临城下，寒风剥去了盛夏和金秋留下的枝繁叶茂，苍冷的日光无遮无挡地流泻了一屋。

兰森褪去红晕的皮肤瓷白得刺目，比利·李把手掌搭在他的胸口，然而掌心的温度像是石沉大海，徒劳无功地消失在看不见底的刺骨深渊里。他不熟练地撕扯开包装纸往兰森的嘴里塞了一块棕色的枫糖小饼干，手指收回来放在口中舔了舔，这饼干实在甜得过分，几粒渣屑落在舌尖的滋味近似微苦，比利·李皱了皱眉，将齁嗓子的津液咽下：“所以这件事是真的。”

“嗯哼，”兰森又喝了口酒，他的嘴唇开始显出一种接近病态的艳红，“没几个人知道这件事，谁告诉你的？塞巴斯蒂安那个管不住舌头的臭小子？” 

比利·李默默拿走了那瓶烈酒，继续给躺在自己腿上的小少爷一块接一块地投喂那种甜得令人怀疑人生的小饼干。兰森的头发软得很，这些日子里疏于打理长得飞快已经盖住了眉毛，毛毛躁躁地散在自己曲起的腿弯处，挠得那块软肉刺痒痒的。比利·李把一条长腿搭在小少爷的腹部，他们维持这个四肢交叠互相排挤的姿势静静地躺了一会儿，谁都没有说话，时间挪动着金龟子般带有勾刺的细爪，不着痕迹地从脚背缓缓爬过，只留下难以忽略的痒。

“怎么着，恶心着你了？对你来说也太难接受了吗，你在想什么，有钱人家华丽斗篷下散发恶臭令人作呕的蛆虫？”

一小把刻薄又刺耳的利刃嗖嗖嗖地从兰森口中破空飚出，他笔直地坐起来，仿佛被对方的沉默戳到了痛处，“艹！你他妈甭跟我装，谁他妈比谁干净到哪儿去，艹，婊子养的……”

“我是婊子生的婊子养的，甜心，你可不是。”比利·李把人揽着脖子拽回怀里，让这骤然炸毛了的小少爷在自己身上趴好，“你干净得很，老子一碰就知道，你可干净得很，比云干净，比海干净，比无辜干净，比高尚更干净。”那平时就过分性感、令人筋骨酥软的低音刻意地将干净这个词重复了很多遍，一遍比一遍深沉，一遍比一遍轻柔，如恶魔般充满了蛊惑的磁性，“无论是上面这张牙尖嘴利的小嘴，还是……”大手顺着后裤腰插进去，停在那弧线美妙的臀峰上捏了捏，“……下面这张贪得无厌的小嘴，都干干净净，是比利·李一个人的，没让别人干过，不是么？” 

也不知道是大病初愈的身体太虚，还是小少爷天然凉薄的性子捂不热一身滑嫩的好肉，兰森身后那块弹润的皮肤摸起来一直是冰冰凉凉的，和比利·李滚烫的体温一碰触就激起一大片噼里啪啦的酥麻电流。次数多了，兰森竟暗地里有点痴迷于这种感受，忍不住故意往下沉了沉腰，把圆鼓鼓的臀肉舒舒服服地拱进了热烘烘的掌心里，口里还是咕哝着脏话，夹枪带棒的语气却软了：“哼，去你妈的……谁他妈是你一个人的？”

“艹，”比利·李的笑从他们紧贴在一起的胸口隆隆地传来，“我是对你太仁慈，惯得你好了伤疤忘了疼吧。别他妈瞎拱火，甜心，没什么大不了的，大多数人只是以为自己活在自己选择的正确道路上，但实际上他们不过是没睡醒，闭着眼睛将选择权拱手让人。” 

“眼前黑，背后空，这就是活着的真相。伦常、道德、法律、俗成，都是自以为是的枷锁。”比利·李的手停在男人那光滑的腰线上摩挲着，“活在世上玩的这一场游戏，只有神才能对你的罪做出审判。”

“别以为我是小靴子，小丧猫，或者你手底下那群没长脑子的小崽子，”兰森仍然闷闷不乐，他侧躺下来，背对着比利·李很是不屑一顾地哼了一声，“你不是我的神，不要对我传教。” 

比利·李嘴角的笑纹扩大了些，他舔了舔手指上残余的饼干油脂，伸长胳膊将塞在床头板后的手枪抽了出来：“闷得慌么？想不想出去玩？”

\-------------------

“成本部和工程部的简报在哪儿？我说过今晚七点之前必须交给我。”琳达·斯隆比头也没抬，只疲倦地捏了捏眉心，目光依然落在手里的报表上，“现在都……看在上帝的份儿上！不要傻乎乎地杵在门口，我不是花钱让你来表演站的！” 

“说句良心话，您还真没给过我钱。”兰森从门外那一片死寂中走了进来，漫不经心地四下张望了一圈，“嗯……所以这里就是您自食其力、努力工作的地方，跟外公的书房还真像。母亲大人不觉得作为房地产公司老板的办公室，这些莫名其妙的中美洲图腾有点过分浮夸了么？”他走到窗口，将厚重的绛红色窗帘挑开一条缝，冷冷地看着楼下那辆不起眼的银灰福特车。

“兰森！”琳达·斯隆比几近狼狈地站起身，脸上闪过一丝极端恐惧的表情，手里拿的文件散落了一地也顾不上收拾，小跑着冲过去按着儿子的肩膀，推搡着把他带进办公室内侧的步入式衣帽间内，“有人看见你进来吗？这么长时间你躲到哪里去了？那些警察是不是你……”她忽然紧紧绷了绷嘴唇，斩钉截铁地摇头，“不，无所谓，什么都不要告诉我。” 

“放心，我不想跟您、您的公司、您的一切扯上一分钱关系，”衣帽间的暖气开得很足，兰森将大衣脱了随手扔在高柜上，懒懒散散地往沙发上一坐，微微笑着仰面看她，“我的母亲大人。”

近一个月没见，他竟消瘦了这么多，单薄的绒线衣里空空荡荡的，永远刮得干干净净的脸颊和因为没抹发胶而显得不太整齐的额发，小少爷那始终未长成的青稚少年感，令琳达恍惚间只觉眼前还是当年那个十六岁的、骄矜自傲的男孩。她的嘴角抖动着，眼角立刻闪现了一丝晶亮：“你这孩子，乱说什么。需要帮助吗？我之前向专业的律师咨询过……” 

“不需要，我自己摆得平。”兰森从裤兜里掏出一张纸，双指夹着送过去，“您认识这个人吗？” 琳达只打开扫了一眼，便像是被咬了一口般猛地合上了：“你怎么……这是……”她的双眼惊惶地紧闭又大睁，那一点宛如少女的无措神情，从浓妆挡不住的憔悴和衰老之下浮现出来，格外突兀。

兰森心下了然，一切答案昭然若揭：“呵呵，所以外公所谓的‘自然而然浮现在脑海中的剧情和杀人手法‘……但是没有猎人能一辈子不失手……母亲大人，不如您帮我……” 

“休！”门外传来一串急促的脚步打断了他的话语，萝茜气喘吁吁地闯了进来，女孩一头淡黄色的卷发已经被血污搓成脏兮兮的一团，血迹斑斑的裙子下，一双细瘦双腿打着颤，“比利·李……他……” 

—————————


	15. 15

—————————

“休！比利、比利·李他……”萝茜喘得半天匀过不来气儿，扶着门框一个劲儿咳嗽，脚上那双麝皮绒小靴子在衣帽间昂贵的软马绒地毯上留下一排红棕混杂的可疑污渍，琳达·斯隆比喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音，然而与其说是恐惧，倒不如说她恨不得操起身边梳妆柜上某一个挂满耳环的印第安酋长黄铜头雕，砸到女孩的身上。 

就是这群人，这群肮脏的、低贱的、游手好闲惹是生非的嬉皮士，兰森从大学毕业后就三不五时地和这类社会渣滓混在一起。琳达抬起下巴，从眼角斜睨着她，扶在沙发靠背上的手将小羊皮材质的头枕掐出一道浅白的印痕。 

“……演完了？”兰森嘴唇几乎都没动，只无动于衷地从舌尖滑落了三个字，双手交叉着搭在小腹前。

萝茜撅起嘴唇，又是一副天真散漫的样子：“我没演……”

“甜心，没你引路，地狱可收不下那尊恶魔。啊，瞧我真是没礼貌，小靴子，这是我的母亲大人，”兰森依然懒懒地仰着，虚情假意地向后拍了拍妈妈的手，“母亲大人，这位是萝茜，萝茜，呃……”

“萝茜·桑默。”

“我不感兴趣。” 

深沉的女低音和纤柔的孩儿音突兀地交织在一起，兰森无所谓地挑了一下眉毛，像是才发现萝茜那一身狼狈似的，语气里一派漫不经心：“靠，你这哪儿沾的一身狗屎玩意儿？不过你今天运气不错，我的母亲慷慨大方，不会介意你在这里找条适合自己的漂亮小裙子的，”他向后靠在头枕上，眼睛向上笑眯眯地看着琳达，“是不是啊，妈·妈？”

没等琳达能说些什么，萝茜立刻快乐地尖叫起来，全然忘记了自己跑来这里的宗旨，毫不扭捏地从头顶将连衣裙脱掉，只穿着内裤和半截的小吊带背心一把打开了衣柜，又是满怀喜悦地“啊”了一声，瘦小的身躯几乎要扑进色彩鲜艳质地奢华的衣服堆里去。 

琳达再一次从喉咙里发出短促而沙哑的抽气声，仿佛立刻就要背过气去，她难以置信的看着面前那接近光裸的身躯，后背突出的肩胛骨像是两扇被迫崴弯折断的翅膀，撑开单薄的皮肤，插在女孩的脊柱两侧。

“这次又是哪个倒霉鬼？”兰森从母亲那接近昏阙的表情里汲取了无比的欢乐，嘴角弯翘得更高了些。

“……哦，对了，”萝茜把一条真丝围巾披在身上，衣架在她手下哗啦哗啦地响，“再脏的活他也不是没干过，别担心，比利·李说他会为你报仇的。” 

兰森搓了搓手指，面上那轻松愉快的表情一点点地淡了：“去玛塔那里了？”衣服堆里传来女孩漫不经心的肯定答复，小少爷闭了一下眼睛，心烦意乱地往后一靠，沙发皮面顺着他调整来调整去的姿势，不断发出咯吱咯吱的声音，窸窸窣窣，没完没了。

“艹他妈的。”小少爷像是不胜其扰，站起身的动作又快又狼狈，连外套都没穿就大步向外走去。 

“兰森，站住！”琳达连忙追了上去，拉住了儿子的手腕，“干什么去？你现在哪儿也不能去！你给我好好地……”她说得太急，几乎呛到了自己，半句话突然噎在嗓子眼儿里，脸上显得更加苍老了些，“你……”

面前不是家族中随便的某一个人，而是兰森，是我的孩子，是集合了父与母身上最好的部分，穷尽了最好的运气缔造而出的奇迹。他是那么完美无缺，眼睛里闪耀着他父亲年轻时的锐利锋芒，微笑时却又是大天使般无可挑剔的温暖天真。所有人都溺爱他又嫉妒他，憎恨着他却又不知不觉为他所蛊惑。 

无论他闯出什么天大的祸事儿，我都能给他圆回去。 

琳达怀着这样的念头，曾经被自己刻意疏离舍弃的母爱忽然福至心灵般回来了，暖意在胸腔内奔涌而出，那股久违的酸涩令她眼眶湿润，自从哈兰·斯隆比死去，琳达死水一潭的身体内再次迸发了洪流般的情感。她的手指颤抖着，将兰森的小臂掐出几处指甲印。 

小少爷收住脚步回过头，却连看也没看她一眼，只毫不留情从母亲那里抽回手，像是想起什么似的，在衣帽间门口摆着的高尔夫球包里挑挑拣拣选了根球杆儿，掂量了一下尺寸重量，感觉算是趁手：“…不要一惊一乍的…我很快就回来。” 

\------------------- 

兰森轻轻抽了一口气，一路过来飙升的心率奇迹般地渐渐恢复了平稳，只剩下手还在发抖，分不清是来自何处的血浆已经变得越来越冷，越来越黏糊，从他的肩膀一路流淌着，掌心仿佛粘在高尔夫球杆儿上，猛地一看几乎成了他手臂延伸出来的一部分。小少爷的右半边身子满是血浆和泥水，而他的左手臂紧紧圈着比利·李的腰，这高大男人真是见鬼的沉，更何况他还一点也不配合。 

“谁他妈让你来的？fxxk……”比利·李的金发几乎看不出原先的颜色，额角的血口子还在汩汩往外冒血，子弹在侧肋穿了个透明窟窿，只差一寸就能把他的肺泡打烂，“我眼看就搞完了，fxxk，你他妈个小少爷就会给我坏事……fxxk！你放开我，我他妈长腿了自己能走！” 

“闭嘴吧你个混球！”兰森咬牙切齿地掐了一把男人的伤口，疼得对方嘴里冒出来一大串含糊不清的咒骂，“我放开？我他妈放开你就趴地上吃屎去了！能不能听我一次？！看在老天的份儿上！给我闭嘴！我操！” 

粗重的呼吸一出口就成了一团半透明的白色雾气，眨眼间消散在这寒冷冬日的浓黑夜幕中，兰森踉跄着又走了几步，听见背后的动静时心底一凛，比利·李比他反应快得多，搭在他肩上的手一个使劲，以他为支点勉力旋身抬手就是一枪，那看起来如同行尸走肉般双目无神的亡命徒应声倒地，手脚抽搐了几下，眼睛都没闭上便没了活气儿。

“这他妈到底怎么做到的？”很多困惑可以从中得到解释，然而更深层次的谜团不断浮现，兰森手上紧了紧，拽了把比利·李，“先走，最危险的地方就是……”

“……最危险的地方仍然是危险的地方，小少爷，你太天真。”比利·李咳出一口血气，话虽这么说，他却也没再较劲儿，似乎是疲倦极了。

“兰森！”

“比利·李！”

这一老一少俩姑娘的默契可以组个乐队出道了，该死的和声还挺动听。兰森没理她们，径直拖拽着比利·李走进衣帽间内的小浴室，把他放在淋浴区的地面，随手打开了水。花洒里蓄了一天的冷水哗哗地喷溅在他身上，一层层冲刷着刚刚那场小规模残酷杀戮的痕迹，脏水顺着地面蜿蜒成无数条潺潺涌动血腥的小溪，昏黄的暖灯将鲜红映衬成琥珀，比利·李躬身重重地喘息着，一手撑着地面，单膝跪地直起身子，幽深的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那背对着自己，正在艰难脱去衣裤的男人。 

最后关头赶去救场的兰森小少爷，多少也受了点不严重的皮肉伤，只不过小少爷这身子骨实在是金贵得很，多半分也忍不得疼，一直倒抽着气，磨叽半天好不容易把自己脱利索了，这才走过来试了一下水温：“靠！冰死了！你他妈是属北极熊的么？”他嘀嘀咕咕地嫌弃着脏，手上的动作却轻得很，将比利·李湿淋淋的衬衫和牛仔裤扒了下来，带着点胆战心惊地碰了碰他肋下的血洞，“fxxk……疼吗？”

“你说呢？”冷水这么冲了半天，比利·李缓过来不少力气，扶着墙壁站起来，抹了把满脸的水，低头看了看自己的伤口，满不在乎地接过兰森递过来的纱布压了压，“死不了。”

兰森一边帮他清洗身上的污脏，一边忍不住朝下面那个位置扫了一眼，比利·李身下那家伙蛰伏在浓密的毛发内，虽然软垂着，却还是很有分量h和存在感，小少爷手欠儿似地在红通通的顶端拧了一把：“瞧这没出息的样儿。” 

“……”比利·李哼了一声，手上猛一使劲儿把兰森按在墙上，沉甸甸地从后面压着他，“……找艹是吧？”

“真开不起玩笑，起开起开！喂！”兰森胸口被冰冷的瓷砖刺激了一下，他不高兴地向后躲闪，冷不丁从后面伸过来一只大手掰过他的下颌，比利·李的吻一如既往那么野蛮而强势，浓稠的血腥味儿被推搡着充满了兰森的口腔，赤裸的身躯紧贴在一起，一吻结束，对方的大伙计已经生机勃勃，危险地抵在小少爷饱满的tun()肉之间只待入港了，兰森被那热度和硬度磨得腰直发软，只剩一张嘴硬，“！！身上穿了几个窟窿你也能瞎他妈发q是吧？” 

“只要还有口气儿，比利·李就干得动你。”比利·李懒洋洋地晃了晃下半身，就着清水的那点滑试着往那位置撞了几下，“fxxk，太紧。”

“别直接……比利·李！进不来！！艹，你他妈等会……等……我说了等会儿！”兰森恼火地推开他，一瘸一拐地走到洗手台前，从琳达那堆高档化妆品里挑挑拣拣地拿了瓶润肤油，滴滴答答在手心里倒了一大捧，直接往自己xx里探了根手指进去。


	16. 16

比利·李抚摸着兰森的后颈，那里的血迹还没有洗干净，这么仔细一看才能发现小少爷的耳垂撕裂了一处口子，鲜血一直在缓慢地流淌。他凑过去轻轻舔了舔伤口，身前的人疼得一哆嗦向前躲去，比利·李蛮横地握住小少爷的咽喉把人拉回来，唇舌间用了点力气，像只庞大的猫科动物般将兰森罩在身下细细舔吮，直到把那处血肉模糊的裂口清理干净。

人生他妈的真相——挣扎不开就索性顺从。兰森疼得哆嗦了一会儿感觉适应了，便决定不去管他，毫不纠结地继续专心致志地为自己开拓，一手扶稳了洗手台，另一手从后面尽量没入到指根，按照往日的经验，这项工作若是不妥善完成，到最后遭殃的还是自己。啧啧粘稠的水声即使有了淋浴水流的遮掩，听起来依然格外的湿润而响亮，为了手指动起来更便利，他不得不尽可能地把腰塌到最低，细长的腰肌中间深深地凹下一道沟渠，以一截弯翘尾椎为起点，鼓起了漂亮的饱满弧度。

真他妈的……这等香艳光景并不多见，骄傲又倔强的小少爷何曾这么驯服主动过？即使是比利·李一时间竟也有点百思不得其解，无从下手地摸索了一圈，想想又觉得既然小少爷盛情邀约在先，自己也实在没必要客气，便一口轻佻地咬在兰森精致的肩线上，留下不深不浅的深红齿痕，滚热的掌心上上下下揉搓着年轻男人紧绷而光滑的胸腹，浸湿水分的肌肤有种瓷器般的细腻寒意，随着爱抚渐渐染上些浅淡的粉色。

“怎么这么主动，小少爷？”比利·李直起身重重地拍了拍兰森的屁股，满意地揉了揉那手感美妙的ruan肉，“不怕你母亲听见？”说着他便紧挨着兰森的手指，也并排送了两根进去，朝相反方向撑开了一些，那一圈xx绷得直发白。兰森吃痛地绷紧身体，双腿一软差一点滑倒，整个人扑倒在洗手台上，瓶瓶罐罐打翻了一片，肩胛骨突兀地高高隆起，沟壑起伏的肌肉曲线在酸涩透骨的撕裂感中微微痉挛，看起来像是被虐待了似的。

只是小少爷越是这样赤身裸体，那身皮肉骨骼的精致优美越是昭然日月，折辱和羞赧也打不破这不入世的骄矜，仿佛纳西索斯于开满水仙的湖泽间漠然伫立。兰森喘了几口气定了定神，抬眼望着布满蒸汽的水银镜，缓慢地挑起一侧眉毛，慵慵懒懒地开了口：“你怕了？”

比利·李用行动证明了自己怕不怕，兰森被他一把托着屁股抱到镜子前，秀气的窄条洗手台着实搁不下小少爷足有六英尺高的修长身体，大半截腰身悬空在外，比利·李大大咧咧地弯曲手指弹了一下小少爷那无精打采的小家伙：“别急，马上就让你舒服……甭他妈收着了，腿张开点儿。”

“别！我他妈还没准备好！啊！！FXxk！……”兰森紧紧闭上眼睛，一只脚抵在比利·李的肩窝里，想要踹开这蛮不讲理的混球，却不防被捏紧了小腿肚下的筋儿，酸麻感令他全无抵抗能力地缩成一团，原本还能勉强挣扎的另一条腿也被勾着膝盖窝儿提起来缠到对方的腰上，就这么整个人折叠在比利·李身下，任由他毫无保留地一遍遍长驱直込。

浴室里这么叮叮咣咣的，守在外面的琳达·斯隆比只觉坐立不安，架起的一侧腿神经质地抖动。老天在上，兰森一身血地走进来的时候她觉得自己差点晕厥过去。理智上她知道兰森至今仍是被通缉人员，非到万不得已绝不能叫医生来这里，然而，若是她的孩子在自己眼皮子底下出了任何事情……

随着那里面又一声模糊不明的撞击声，琳达终于按捺不住地站起来，飞快地往浴室走去，方跟皮鞋在地毯上踩不出声音，与她气势汹汹的仪态大相径庭，仿佛一出拙劣的哑剧。

早就换了身樱桃红丝绒连衣裙的萝茜原本缩在沙发里吃饼干，见状连忙抬了抬一条纤细的小腿，嘴里咔啦咔啦地咀嚼着，半真半假地阻拦道：“别进去呀，太太，他们在忙呢。”

“你！你这个！”琳达猝然刹住脚步转而指着女孩，收紧的嘴唇周围布满皱纹，缺少滋润的干涸河床之间喷出吐沫星子，“闭嘴！你这没羞没臊的小贱人！兰森都是被你们这群渣滓拐带坏了！我要把你，还有那个叫什么比尔的下贱坯子全部扔出去交给警察！兰森是我的孩子，我绝不会……”

“比利·李，B-I-L-L-Y，L-E-E，”萝茜什么都没在听似的，伸出一根手指在空中夸张地比划着，“比利·李，他叫比利·李。天呐，我以为你们有钱人的拼读拼写能力会比我强一点呢。”

琳达冷冷地注视着女孩这天真无邪的笑容，这样的神情……她的脸上陡然失去了血色，慌不择路地后退了两步，后背碰到了浴室的门，这才想起来自己要做什么，深吸一口气转过身，一派公事公办地敲了敲门，连语气也调整得疏远礼貌，换个场景就能去拍参见女王大人：“兰森？一切都好吗？”

里面哗啦哗啦的声音并没有停下，然而花洒的喷涌自上而下那一成不变的动静格外违和，无遮无挡的水声里间或掺杂了些深沉的低音，琳达屏息等了几秒钟，再次敲了敲门：“兰森？”

持续的静默中一切都显得空泛而枯燥，遗传自哈兰老爷子的冷酷逻辑在她的脑海中串联线索，不断巩固着一个早露端倪的真相，而琳达的心口却一阵阵愁苦地发闷，抬起来的手似乎被一种无形无名的力量牢牢钳制，颤抖着，无论如何也碰触不到那扇将自己和兰森隔开的雕花木门。

“呜呃！！”这一声哽咽般的哀鸣足够清晰，琳达脑中的神经彻底崩断，掌根往下一压，就这么破釜沉舟地闯了进去。

———————————


	17. 17

女人用的秀气洗手台实在不便两个男人发挥，小少爷被挤成一小团，加上一只还染着血的大手死死按紧了嘴，不许他发出喘息声，兰森泛红的鼻翼急促翕张，然而随着那一下比一下狠戾的XX，身体里一丝儿氧气都没剩下，连肺泡都被压扁了似的，从额头到脖颈一直连到胸口，白皙的皮肤湿淋淋红润润的，仿佛能蒸腾出袅袅水汽儿。

无论来多少次，男人和男人之间的交媾毕竟无法像和女人那般水到渠成，不过虽然每次刚开始的时候兰森总是疼得掉眼泪，赌咒发誓绝没有下次了，等真的被ＣＡＯ开了，立刻就变得可爱多了，那一身紧绷痉挛的精瘦肌肉包裹着小少爷的修长骨骼。大概少年时代练过不少花里胡哨的东西，兰森的韧带比一般男人软得多，大腿根儿向外张开的角度很是舒展，怎么看怎么性感带劲儿。

不过眼瞅着现在那蓝绿色的眼珠子已经不正常地震颤起来，比利·李卡着兰森差点晕过去的关头终于稍缓攻势，抱起浑身软得直往下出溜的小少爷向后退了两步，坐在马桶盖上，手伸到他腰后不轻不重地揉了揉。

兰森是干净的、又是放荡的，是芬芳的、又是剧毒的，是比利·李独具慧眼从温室里挖出来的一盆带刺儿又娇气的刺叶丝兰，残忍地施以烈日和暴雨的酷刑，对其蹂躏折辱，碾碎成肮脏的一滩，却不料这一株洁白却偏偏在自己这片泥泞的恶土扎根至深，一点一点抽了条发了芽，说不清到底是谁攻陷了谁。

比利·李猛地甩了甩头，眼前五彩斑斓的色块呼啸来去聚成一道荧亮的白光，他肋间的穿透伤口不断地涌出血水，浸透了纱布，顺着他坚硬的腹肌淌成一条触目惊心的血河，然而身处晴潮中的二人谁都没在意。

兰森揪住对方浓密的金发往后一扯，把个大好头颅的后脑勺“砰”的一声撞到瓷砖上，迫使他仰面朝向自己。比利·李吃痛地皱起眉，他的伤势实在太重，而且下面那大伙计一兴奋起来尺寸傲人，着实抽调了体内太多珍贵的血液，他的眼前一阵暗一阵亮，连近在咫尺那张漂亮的脸都看不清了，但是这并不能令恶棍比利·李流露出半分弱势，他腾出一只手扣住小少爷的颌骨，大拇指一掰下巴往自己面前一送，一边回敬给他一个恶狠狠的亲吻，一边掐着腰硬把人按了下去。

这下实在是有点太过刺激了，兰森拼命扭动着想要从那双铁钳般的大手里挣扎出来，大颗大颗的泪珠又开始难以自抑地往下掉，舌尖被占着说不出话，只能发出呜呜咽咽的声音。

浴室门就在这一刻刷地打开了，琳达·斯隆比先是被密闭空间内浓稠的血腥味呛了一下，紧接着便透过渐渐逃逸变淡的水蒸气，看清了面前那一幕。

可能是被这一下子灌进来的冷气儿刺激到了，兰森一个激灵，往前一挤紧紧地抱住男人厚实的肩膀，比利·李猝不及防收获了这满怀的热情，自然是却之不恭，他朝门口看了一眼，顺手照着小少爷的屁股扇了一巴掌：“别浪了，你妈找你呢。”

“Fxxk！你他妈才……”兰森满嘴脏话喷了一半，终于意识到发生了什么，猛地侧过脸，撞进了母亲惊恐圆睁的双眼里。

琳达觉得自己应该立刻退出去，但是脚底却像是生了根，牢牢地杵在原地，竟连视线都忘了移开，双眼近乎空洞地盯着自己的儿子赤身裸体地骑坐在另一个男人的腰(骻)间。

他们就这么对视着，过了几分钟，或者是更短些，可能只是数十秒，琳达忽然向前跨了一大步，双手直直地伸着，十指痉挛般发着抖，牙齿间磨得咯咯作响。兰森万万没料到母亲还嫌不够尴尬，竟继续上赶着凑热闹，心神不安之下，身体哆哆嗦嗦地绷得死紧，这倒是便宜了比利·李，他舒服地喘息了两声，那磁性的男低音直扑进了兰森耳朵里，撩得他浑身一颤。

“……啊！……”琳达发出一声短促而细弱的尖叫，终于背过身去，捂住了嘴，整个人慢慢地软倒在地。

她已经年过半百，平日里颐指气使，显得气势尚有余，稍一伛偻便老态毕露，从后面看那瘫在地上的瘦弱身躯像雨林中盘根错节扭曲走形的朽木。兰森默默地看了一会儿，忽然被一只冰凉的大手捂住了眼睛，耳边响起比利·李的声音：“这下满意了？”不知道是他确实抵御不了这一把要人命的嗓音，还是其他什么原因，兰森抖如筛糠，某一处陈年旧痛再次奔涌出新鲜的血浆，蓝绿色虹膜向外侧蔓延出无数赤红的血丝，眼眶里却是干干的，一滴泪也没有了。

不够，远远不够。

兰森听见自己的声音，既熟悉又陌生，更尖，更奶，带了一点孩子气地嘶吼，一刀一刀刺啦刺啦地在肌肉层里磨着。

不够。

远远不够。

这甚至算不上复仇。

不够。

比利·李，这不够。

帮帮我。

比利·李把小少爷扶起来，让他俯身趴在洗手台上。开了这许久的门，水银镜上的雾气已经散去，浴室微黄的暖光让一切都显得圆钝而颓废，似乎是一场旧时光里以假乱真的梦境，兰森随着后面的动作断断续续地痉挛着抽搐着，没多久就S在比利·李的手心里，随即这滩淡白色的(jing)•(ye)便被抹在后背上，冷冰冰地流淌，仿佛好几条极细的小蛇，顺着他消瘦了太多的嶙峋肋骨爬行，痒得不行。不过没过多久，那稀薄东西就干涸在皮肤上了，绷着，像是纵横交错的伤疤。

这次没有按着他的嘴，可兰森还是喘不过气来。

——————————


	18. 18

琳达维持着空洞的表情，恍恍惚惚地被萝茜扶回到沙发上，她身上微微发抖，一些破碎的、谁都听不懂的字句不断地从她口中漏出来，挤满皱纹的嘴唇像个兜不住碎沙的粗麻口袋。女孩耷拉着一只光裸的小脚丫骑在沙发扶手上，一脸好奇地瞧着这位受到过度惊吓的可怜母亲，同情地摇了摇头，在口袋里翻了翻，抽了根细长的、裹得歪歪扭扭的自制烟卷塞进她颤栗着的手指间，咔哒一声点亮了打火机。

浴室的门从里面打开了，两个男人都换上了干净衣服，比利·李依然没有系上衬衫扣子，这次倒不是他故意要露肉，实在是腹部那处触目惊心的伤口还在流血，迫切需要些处理措施。金发男人一条粗壮的胳膊搭在兰森肩上，脚步多少有点拖沓，脸色也异常苍白。经过琳达身边时，他挑起嘴角笑了笑，嗓音粗噶，毫不走心地说道：“失礼，刚才真是让斯隆比太太见笑了，不过还请您放心，”他故意停顿了一下，等琳达迟钝地抬起头，恶狠狠地盯住了他，才对着那双跟兰森如出一辙的蓝绿色眼睛继续说了下去，“我完全是自愿的，为小少爷服务是我的荣幸。”

这可恶的男人，每个字都夹枪带炮恨不得把人气死，琳达霍地站起身，抬手就扇了过去，比利·李一动不动，连眼睛都没眨一下，然而这记耳光却被兰森挡了下来，小少爷的眼神阴沉沉的，紧锁的眉心微微抽动了一下。

“你跟我出来。”这句话很显然是对兰森说的，琳达甩开儿子的手径直走出了这间挤了太多人的步入式衣帽间，门外传来她深深呼吸的声音，仿佛刚才半天都没匀过气儿。

“走，这里用不上你。”比利·李收回揽着兰森肩膀的手，懒洋洋地撅起嘴，轰小狗似地朝他吁吁吁地弹了弹手指，转而粗鲁地揉搓了一把萝茜的脑袋，“小靴子，别他妈呆坐着，给我包扎一下，老子差点被这小少爷榨得精尽人亡了，这么死也太他妈的憋屈了。”

兰森撇撇嘴对着他竖起两根中指，倒是难能可贵地嘴上积德没挤兑他“生命力像头狼狗似的”，而是多少有点心神不宁地背过身，一步三晃地跟着自己的母亲走了出去。

门合上的瞬间，比利·李便艰难地吐出一口气，颓然地向后一仰，重重摔在沙发椅上，捂着肋间的大手几乎兜不住伤口，比之前已经稀薄了许多的粉红色血水从指缝不断地溢出来，他“嘘”了一声，示意萝茜安静，然后疲倦地闭上眼睛。他仿佛又看见兰森白皙又俊美的脸朝自己转过来，浅色眼珠经不起光耀的洗礼，眯缝着，睫毛下押了层亮闪闪的水膜，两片鲜嫩的嘴唇微微张开。

嘿，我的宝贝儿。

沉甸甸的黑暗笼罩下来，继而姹紫嫣红许多颜色交替闪现在他眩晕的视野内，犹如电闪雷鸣，用一场盛大的幻觉洗去了周身的痛楚和知觉。

恶棍比利·李横行霸道这一生，几乎忘了自己也不过是具肉体凡胎，小小一颗铅芯子弹便能打个对穿，野兽般六英尺六英寸的魁梧身体里，总共也就只有那么十几磅重的血液，若真的流干了，命也就真的没了。

琳达皱着嘴唇使劲地嘬了两口，火星往颤抖的两根手指间窜得飞快，冷不丁背后伸出一只手把烟拿走了，年长的女人感觉到儿子身上潮乎乎的温度，掺杂着两个男人交媾后那怪异又浓郁的苦涩味道，令她喉头一阵反呕，琳达像是噎了一口气，双手撑在桌子上，半晌没有抬头。

兰森在宽大的办公桌对面挑了个带软垫儿的扶手椅，坐下的刹那间面部表情略微扭曲，小少爷娇气的身子骨儿目前哪儿哪儿都疼，但是对他来说，到底还是面子更矜贵些，只得硬着头皮把一声呻吟伪装成了两下咳嗽。

“你……”

“他……”

两个人同时开了口，兰森顿了顿，抬眼看了看母亲，示意她先说，琳达整理了一下衣襟，肩背笔直地坐在办公桌后，目光里却带有一种紧抓不住的虚脱感，脸上刚才那股恨疯了的劲儿已经悄然冷却，这会儿只剩了麻木的表情，看起来显得更苍老了：“你若是……还是恨我，恨你的父亲，你冲我们来，我们都不会怪你，何苦作践自己去当一个……一个……”她一时间实在找不到合适的词语来定义那一幕，句子干巴巴地戛然而止。

兰森那继承自父亲、方正英俊的宽额上出现几道纹路，弯弯挑起的眉毛充满了戏谑的情绪：“什么？我当了什么？母亲大人，话要说清楚些，我怎么了？”他没有刻意提高音量，但毕竟是成年男子，低沉的嗓音有种钝器的质感，隔着胸腔往琳达的心脏上一锤接一锤慢条斯理地砸，“有什么难难以启齿的？”

“这些年我担了好些浪荡名声在外，现在不过是搞了个男人而已。”兰森其实疼得都快要坐不住了，不得不歪了歪身子，胳膊肘斜支在扶手上，用半边屁股和大腿外侧承重，难捱地轻轻抽了口气，嘴上却仍然不依不饶地向外喷射伤人又伤己的小刀子，“跟您做的那些事儿比，我这才哪儿到哪儿呢？”

琳达的嘴唇颤抖着：“够了！你……你本来不应该知道的！”

“我不该知道的事情多了。”

“我从没想过……我、我们从来都不想，也没有伤害过你！你出生后我们为你做了全面的体检，一年都没落下过，上帝保佑你就像神迹一样完美无缺……你的身份从没有被人怀疑过，我们已经竭尽所能……”

“你们竭尽所能！”兰森猛地站了起来，酝酿了许多许多年的恨意从咽喉深处挤压出来，“是为了不让你们自己身败名裂！”

——————————


	19. 19

“闭嘴！你懂什么？！”琳达在儿子朝自己倾身的瞬间先发制人，一记耳光“啪”地甩了过去，打得又狠又干脆，小少爷直接被扇得偏过头去，白皙的脸上立时红肿了一大片。他不可思议地瞪着自己的母亲，宽阔的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，却连一口囫囵气儿都喘不匀，越来越逼仄的呼吸令他的瞳孔急剧扩张，颧骨上迅速聚起了一团病态的红晕，他以为自己要就此在过载的怒意和屈辱中晕过去，却在几秒钟后凭借某种莫名的狠劲儿硬生生地重拾了镇静，反而提起嘴角笑了一笑，双手一摊，又慢吞吞地调整姿势坐了回去，摆出一副洗耳恭听的架势：“我不懂，还请母亲大人不吝赐教。”

混账小子，琳达闭上眼睛深深叹了口气，不由自主地将舌面抵在上颚搓磨着，细细抿着口腔内泛起的金属的腥甜味。她的脑海中云雾缭绕，时而感到一股子没来由的狂喜，时而又全身如坠冰窟动弹不得，她张开嘴，那些字句像是从灵魂深处自发涌出，而她的身体只得冷眼旁观。

“一开始我觉得父亲并不喜欢我，我是他的头生子，却偏偏是个女孩。他偶尔会带着尼尔和沃尔特去打猎，去钓鱼，却连看都不怎么看我一眼，总是留我在家陪着母亲做家务。”琳达说话的声音变得更低了，漫无焦点的目光像是隐隐穿透了时光，带着复杂的情感注视那个坐在窗前的孤单少女，“在我成长的过程中，父亲之于我，更像是墙上一副浓墨重彩的油画，一尊稳坐在书房内的雕像，沉默，隐忍，卓尔不凡。兰森，你没有见过父亲年轻时的样子，他是那么完美，英俊、高大、体格健壮。”

这娓娓道来的舒缓节奏实在是令人昏昏欲睡，兰森不耐烦地咂咂嘴，将刚才从母亲手里抽走的烟卷抽到鼻子下面搓捻了几下，然后使劲抽了一口，青蓝色烟雾剐蹭着气管钻进肺底。

“后来，母亲去世了，我们…我们都很难过。但是女主人的缺失，对父亲来说似乎打击更甚，在一段时间里，他变得喜怒无常。也是在那个时候……”

“哈。”半躺在沙发里的兰森换了个姿势，脸几乎埋进了手臂里。

琳达极力无视了这句意义不明的语气词，却还是下意识地啃起指甲，这种少女般的神经质的小习惯几乎伴随了她的一生：“……那个时候，你小叔叔沃尔特才十岁，哈兰……我的父亲刚刚完成他的第一部推理小说，然而无数次投稿都石沉大海，这令人沮丧，你了解哈兰，他认定的道路绝不会轻言放弃。但现实却不以人的顽强意志为转移，没了母亲为他支撑家庭，父亲他不仅不敢辞去打字员薪资微薄的工作，还不得不接了数项替低俗刊物写打油诗和淫秽段子的兼职，以勉强保证我们姐弟三人能聊以饱腹，头顶能有片瓦荫蔽。”她的声音颤抖着，“但……即使自己的人生陷入狼狈不堪的困境，他也没有一刻考虑过让我从大学肄业，甚至不许我去想办法挣钱，而是把所有的重担都一个人默默挑了起来。”

“他是个残忍又冷酷的男人，但是他对这个家庭，对我，对他的子女孙辈，已经做到仁至义尽。”

“你是在说服我，还是在说服你自己？”兰森双眼半阖，怕冷似的半蜷缩在沙发椅里，看起来像是快要睡着了，声音也愈加含糊起来。

“他很孤独，我也是。兰森，一开始谁都不想那样做，但是在那个可怕的瞬间，我们就像是在酷暑正午的阳光下动弹不得，身体发肤如披火烙……你睁不开眼睛，没法呼吸，没法思考，只想——只想要一个庇护所……只想结束那炼狱般的炙烤，只想要快一点，把那事儿弄完……只想着结束，结束，把一切都结束。”

“后来终于有了出版社慧眼识珠，哈兰的第一部小说得以出版，困窘的生活一夜之间得到了奇迹般的逆转。父亲的心情好了起来，他变得更加慈爱，我生病的时候，他还会像个真正的父亲那样温柔地照顾我，不再主动提及那些……我以为……就在我以为那些……那些事情终于可以告一段落，不会再发生，不会再有人知道……”

兰森了然地接过话茬：“我这个天杀的讨债鬼来了？”

“……是……”一大滴眼泪从琳达·斯隆比的眼眶中掉了出来，糯湿了年长女子布满皱纹的皮肤，“我终于感到害怕了，我逃走了……”

“逃去墨西哥？”兰森再次突兀地插了进来。

“对，墨西哥，恩森那达市……正巧在我最难的时刻，理查德出现在我身边，他爱上了我，照顾我，和我在一起，他是那么诙谐又友善，富有男子气概，包容我，逗我开心……我却……我没勇气对他和盘托出，我向上帝祈祷……”她再一次哽咽住了，在啜泣声中颤抖着，半晌才稳定住情绪，“……后来，理查德果然没有半分怀疑，欢天喜地迎接你的到来……而你就像个神迹，是上帝回应了我的祈祷，你是那么完美，那么漂亮，那么像我，那么像你的父亲，那么，像我的父亲……”

房间内除了偶尔几声抽噎，再也没了别的动静，满屋子南美洲风情的雕像面带神鬼叵测的各色神情，静默无声地注视着这对母子，这对姐弟，这对不能更亲密、却也不能更疏离的血缘至亲。

究竟谁有资格审判他们的罪？

\--------------

身体每一个地方都疼得厉害，意识被混沌的黑暗包裹着，噩梦仿佛漫无止境。

“艹，这个婊子里里外外都被干松了，脏兮兮的，真他妈倒胃口。”

“她是没什么玩儿头了，但是她家那小子可是俊俏鲜嫩得很呢，别他妈躲了，我知道你一直在偷看。”

“害羞什么，过来，你多大了？”

“才十三岁？还长得挺高。”

“这张小脸跟他的婊子妈一样漂亮。”

“让我看看你的小嘴是不是跟你妈一样会吸。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！艹！你他妈敢咬我！”

“把他给我剥光了吊起来！我他妈干不死你个臭小子！”

比利·李感觉到躯干沉重极了，像是只黏在捕蝇拍上的小虫子，徒劳地仰面朝前挥舞四肢，一次又一次爬起来，却又被千丝万缕的乳白色粘液牵扯回去，最后连头发都被黏住了，他终于连脑袋也动弹不得，只能大大睁着一双透明的、空洞的蓝眼睛，盯着头顶摇晃的白炽灯。

———————


	20. 20

“你是……醒了吗？喂，混球，醒醒！别装死了！”

凉凉的手毫不客气地照着自己脸上啪啪啪地拍了好几下，比利·李不耐烦地一抬手呼啦开那个熟悉的欠爪子，眼睛尚没力气睁开，嘴里已经连珠炮地骂了起来：“……艹，给老子滚……叫他妈什么丧，小少爷你又闲得找艹是吧？”

恶狠狠的语气却因为中气不足而显得格外柔弱，沙哑又绵软的嗓音顿时就把对方给听乐了，兰森半点少爷形象也没有地嘎嘎嘎大笑，放松地往床上一倒，席梦思弹簧垫被他弄得吱咯一声，小少爷就势翻滚了半圈，顺着比利·李那野兽般体重压出来的凹陷挤到他身边，对准金发男人那包裹得严严实实的腹部伤口就是狠狠一巴掌。

“嗷！小混蛋！我他妈！！”比利·李痛得一声惨叫，像条活虾一样弹了起来，气急败坏地把笑得喘不过气来的小少爷抓到臂弯里一顿胡乱揉搓，一番大动作不留神牵扯到伤口又是一连串抽气加咒骂，“艹！疼死了！你！我艹……谁他妈给我绑得跟具该死的木乃伊似的？！我他妈挨了颗枪子！又不是腰被砍断了！”

“得了吧，你个盐开水烫大白鸭，就剩一张嘴硬，”兰森敏捷地从比利·李一个劲儿发抖的手臂里挣脱出来，半跪起身把对方按倒在身下，居高临下地瞧着他，随手在比利·李饱满的胸肌上拧了一把，“你都睡了一礼拜了，屁股上都快睡出褥疮来了，我本来想把你卷吧卷吧就地埋了，又怕你满身毒疮再他妈给我污染了草坪……”

“操……”比利·李愣是被小少爷那幸灾乐祸的得意腔调给气笑了，“我他妈满身毒疮你还上赶着往老子怀里钻，起开！别瞎jb捏我胸了！老子没奶喂你……”

“不试试怎么知道，艹，你挺尸那么多天肌肉一点没掉啊……”兰森侧过身枕在比利·李依然粗壮的手臂上，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地挤兑他，手也不老实地在男人赤裸的上身摸来摸去，“……真不公平，你个混球，老天待你不薄……”

几天水米未进的，即使是比利·李也着实扛不住，被兰森这么没轻没重地折腾了几下眼前金星直冒：“……行了行了别给老子蹬鼻子上脸的，让小靴子拿点吃的给我……不要你那个齁死人的饼干。”

“饿着吧先，小靴子帮我办事正忙着呢…”说归说，兰森还是半坐起来，探手到床头柜上端了杯稠不稠稀不稀、奶油化了一半的粉红色奶昔，随便搅了搅就把吸管塞到比利·李嘴里。

“什么破玩意儿？”比利·李对于这种给卧床不起的重病号投喂猪泔水的行为既敢怒又敢言，“艹，闻着我他妈就够了，拿走拿走赶紧拿走……”

“不吃算。”兰森见他不领情也不勉强，自己咕噜咕噜地一口气喝完又躺了回去，满脸不高兴地撅着嘴。

“你有病么，喝那么甜的东西，心底到底有多少苦啊？”比利·李没吃上东西也不恼，也懒洋洋地挪动四肢换了个姿势继续躺着，“……跟你妈的事儿聊明白了？”

“你妈的事儿……我跟我妈没事儿。”

“别给我抠字眼儿。”

“……嗯，聊明白了。”

两个人并排躺着静了一会儿，比利·李摸索着捏了捏小少爷薄薄软软的脸皮儿：“……有话就说，我听着。”

兰森不自在地推开他的手：“滚，本少爷没话说。”

“哈，”比利·李胳膊肘换了个方向又往下伸到兰森的衣服里面，心猿意马地顺着腰线滑动手指，“……说起来，你这么个小讨债鬼居然正经八百地被他捧在手心里养大了，他倒是没舍得碰你，也没有动过……还是说太老了干不动了？”

“外公不喜欢男人。唔……”兰森想了想，又补充道，“我觉得他也不喜欢其他女人。”

比利·李笑了起来：“艹……合着老爷子就他妈喜欢搞自己女儿，真够可以……你倒是知道得清楚，难道是他亲口告诉你的：'兰森，你是个成熟的孩子了，该懂事了，从今天起，没人的时候你可以叫我爸'，或者之类的？”

“放你妈的狗屁，”这话说得浅白又难听，兰森想要生气，却没忍住也跟着笑了，“什么玩意，你当我外公是没脑子的猪猡么，干完不光彩的事儿还敢满嘴宣扬？他对我……”他脸上又黯淡了一分，紧抿着嘴唇不说话了。

“他不是为你而死。”比利·李像是看透了他的心事，“不要自作多情，你个天真的小少爷，那种事儿都干了，你以为那个老混蛋还会有羞耻心和人伦父爱这种奢侈品？”

“从这个角度看，我确实跟他没什么两样……”兰森困倦地打了个哈欠，“……从我记事儿起，所有人都说，我最像我外公，样貌，性格，连说话方式和行为处事都像一个模子里刻出来的一样……我一直觉得这代表了些什么……”

那黏黏糊糊的嗓音越来越低沉模糊，手上的力道也越来越柔缓，最终它们都停了下来，静止在比利·李健壮的蜜色胸膛上，紧紧地贴着那一处蓬勃弹动的、温热的肌肉，渐渐浸出的汗水将两人的皮肤紧密相粘，小少爷常年略凉的软厚掌心里，终于捉住了一点令人放心的温度。

那个噩梦般的晚上，这具身体曾经陷入过彻底的死寂和冰冷，当自己被萝茜的哭嚎声惊动冲过去时，已经连一丁点儿热乎气儿都没了。兰森只记得自己近乎冷酷无情地拽开女孩紧紧纠缠的手臂，低吼着让她闭嘴，一次又一次垂直向下按压那丧失生气的胸肋，衣襟上沾满了从那伤口里喷涌出来的半透明的稀薄血液，而他前所未有地坚定果决，双手连半分颤抖都没有。

我知道比利·李这混账东西命硬得很，哪怕是死神也带不走他。

就算真他妈敢带走，我也能从死亡之谷*把人抢回来。

小少爷当时不可一世地这么想。

兰森几乎是在合上眼睛的瞬间就睡着了，比利·李得费劲地拧着脖子斜着眼才能看到那张埋在自己肩窝里的脸，记忆中那片线条丰润的美妙下唇，如今中间出现了一道深刻的血口，边缘是凝涸的橘红色脓液，黑眼圈周围的皮肤干燥得起了皮屑，眉心下陷的皱纹令他看起来既愁闷又严肃。

他远不及平日里光鲜骄横的他那么漂亮，比利·李却觉得这傻乎乎地张着嘴睡在自己胳膊上的男人，简直像个天使一般发着光，让自己那颗老心软得一塌糊涂。

然而。

他深深地呼吸，大脑在伤口迸裂的锐痛中寻得了熟悉的控制力。比利·李已经在漆黑的泥泞中跋涉半生，他绝不会功亏一篑。

——————————

*死亡之谷

比利·李的原型是一个臭名昭著的罪犯，查尔斯·曼森，身披几十条惨无人道的血腥人命，在监狱里坐了一辈子牢，却因其特殊的人格魅力终生被万千狂热追随者封为信仰。他在早年未入狱前写了挺多歌，其中有一首，歌名是 《Always is always forever》，里面有一句歌词「 the valley of death I'll find you 」（死亡之谷中，我将会找到你）

纯女声合唱版20200504_170253-30-255.mp3 

查尔斯·曼森版20200505_142029-17-874.mp3 

有一说一，这首歌旋律真的有点好听，但结合背景，听起来也确实有点毛骨悚然……


	21. 21

“哈兰，我恨这两条狗。”

“狗是很好的生物。”

“别告诉我你也信这他妈骗鬼的狗屎话……喂！Fxxk off！”兰森作势要踹，其中一条狼狗龇牙对着他低低地咆哮了一声，敏捷地从男人抬起的小腿下矮身闪过，强健后爪蹬了小少爷一裤子泥点子，“Fxxk！该死的！狗他妈就是畜生……”

走在前面的老人在小路的尽头停下脚步，等小少爷骂骂咧咧地掸干净裤脚跟了上来：“虽然是畜生，它们却总是知道谁是真心，谁是假意。”

“哈！真心假意？”兰森翻了个白眼，“只要把一条刚睁眼的狗崽子从它妈的奶头上拽下来，用藤条抽它个半死不活，再抛一根肉骨头，它就服服帖帖地跟着你了。”

“兰森，那你说说看，”哈兰·斯隆比俯身轻轻挠了挠狼狗的脑袋，“就这一点来理解，人跟狗又有什么区别呢？”

山谷里的天气很是清冷，傍晚时分更是寒意料峭，兰森搓干净手架起胳膊，肩背隆起成一条强壮而优美的弧线，他不以为然地撇了撇嘴：“外公，要把人当狗养，你最好当心点儿，早晚被反咬一口，你这把岁数可翻不了盘了。”

“孩子，我说的不是自己，”哈兰一甩手将球扔向远处，看着两条狼狗大呼小叫地飞驰而去，“你的体内流淌着我的血……大部分都是我的血，兰森，你简直就像我在这世间的复制品，刚愎自用，愚不可及，视人生如儿戏，肆意妄为，不计后果。”

“我才没……”

“听我说完，”哈兰脸上的笑容逐渐收拢，他已经年迈极了，但苍老的声音里却还是带着壮年时期那残忍又冷酷的腔调，“我如今常常后悔，或许是我把你保护得太好，令现在的你根本不能区分真实和虚假，以为把日子过成舞台剧才不枉此生。”

秋风的凉意从皮肤上滑过，兰森打了个寒噤，四周渐渐暗了下来，视野摇晃得越来越严重，他揉了揉眼睛，意识到自己发不出一点声音。

“我不怕死，但是，老天在上——我真没想到自己还有向上帝祈祷的一天——我多希望死神到来之前，我还能有这个机会，让我先解决好一些事，像每一场完美谋杀一样，来一场完美谢幕……”哈兰·斯隆比的话低得几乎听不见了，字词句间有了颤抖的湿啰音，“我…想……我们只能等着看了……”

“哈兰！”兰森猛地坐了起来，屋里黑咕隆咚的，只从窗帘缝里透了一星半点儿的朦胧夜色。

“我衷心希望这是你最后一次叫唤着别人名字从老子身上跳起来。”比利·李懒洋洋地拦腰搂住他按回床上，“艹，我他妈是养不起你了还是怎么着，没完没了了是吧？天天惦记你家那点钱，做梦都跟你外公……你爸……你家老爷子算账呢？”他习惯性地摸了摸小少爷的脑袋，却因着手中湿冷的触感皱起眉，“……怎么，梦到什么了吓成这样？”

兰森一双蓝绿色的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，冷汗从额前一直流到睫毛上，乍一看像是挂了几颗硕大的泪滴。比利·李弯起大拇指拂拭过那双怔愣中的漂亮眉眼，冷不丁俯身压下，趁火打劫般占便宜占了个够本，几下把浑身冰凉发着抖的小少爷剥得赤条条的，大手顺着潮湿的后背滑了下去，他人高胳膊长，对怀里这男人的敏感处又熟悉至极，径直探到下面轻车熟路地扣住了腿根处，兜着小兰森底下那两个凉凉软软的小球揉了揉。

年轻的身体根本经不起这么直白的撩拨，兰森低低地哼唧了一声，立刻笔直站好的小司令抵在对方仍然绑着纱布的坚硬小腹上，被纱布的粗糙质地磨得又痛又爽，随着渐渐粗重起来的呼吸微微弹动，比利·李手腕一勾拎起小少爷一侧的膝盖窝架在腰上：“这么耐不住，嗯？掏一把就发浪？”

“滚。你才发浪。”兰森这会儿缓过神来，嘴还硬着，却自然而然地扬起头迎接比利·李的嘴唇，引导那暖烘烘的呼吸合着微微扎人的粗硬胡茬在脖颈和锁骨处摩挲来去，这感觉实在是出奇得好，作为一个快感至上的享乐主义者，小少爷早就学会了不跟自己的欲望作斗争，十分地放得开，“嗯……唔……轻点儿……艹！轻点！”

“把我当按摩/棒、飞机/杯是吧？嗯？”比利·李恶劣地卡着兰森行将释放的紧要关头掐紧了手指，“想舒服就给老子说句好听的。”

这对男人来说可太要命了。

“艹！你他妈是想听莎老头十四行诗还是乔大爷的尤利西斯？！小爷肚里没货，啥都不懂咋教不会！没好听的！你爱干不干！”

比利·李胸腔内回荡着愉悦的低沉笑意，舌尖在嘴唇上舔了一圈，筋肉结实的胯骨重重地撞过去压着对方的窄腰碾磨上了几回：“好了好了，甜心，怎么这么大火气……嘘，抱一下，谁他妈要听诗了，我想听什么，你还不知道，嗯？”他的声音越说越低，狎昵地捋着兰森的耳廓转了一圈，热气儿从毛孔里钻进皮肤下面。

他们在寒冷的房间里紧紧拥抱，仿佛劫后偷欢，却又像抵死缠绵，亲密相贴的胸口里共同燃烧着一把律动情热的大火。兰森一口咬在眼前那肌肉饱满的手臂内侧，还不解恨地磨了又磨。

“比利·李。”

“嗯？”

“我得告诉你……”

“……嗯？”

兰森最终没有把那句话说完。

\-------------------------------

Fxxk！！

探长摔上办公室的门，把手里攥着的卷宗甩了一办公桌，又他妈一桩没头没尾的凶杀案，还他妈跟那个家族有关。

斯隆比家那档子遗产的破事折腾了几个月依然没有彻底尘埃落定，四名警员的谋杀案一直毫无头绪的拖着；失踪的犯罪嫌疑人休·兰森·德莱思达尔小少爷也依然“杳无音信”——说真的这是探长唯一感到庆幸的一件事，至少说明比利·李这个混球是唯一靠得住的家伙——探长有点希望这位少爷短期内最好不要出现；斯隆比家的琳达大小姐琳达刚和丈夫理查德·德莱斯达尔离了婚，最近房地产行业风雨飘摇，她忙得脚打后脑勺，不知是挣钱面前亲情并无分量，还是说这位大小姐也有自己的顾虑考量，总之她并没有咬死警察局要求把她儿子交出来。

然后就是斯隆比大宅的新主人，玛塔·卡布洛拉小姐了，探长也是接了她报案，才知道那场闹剧结束后没几天，玛塔就花了不小的一笔钱送母亲和妹妹去纽约定居，而这位新晋有钱小姐则神经格外粗壮地在那间看着就瘆人的大宅内住下了。

“你是说你请的保镖全都……holy shit……这看起来再明显不过了。”又是四具尸体，看起来死得还格外难看，伤口五花八门，鲜血从大宅二楼沿楼梯一路蔓延到门外的草坪和车道上，探长深表同情地瞥了一眼身后忙上忙下的勘查助理，“案发时间是……呃？是，是昨天晚上？不，不，我看得清字……卡布洛拉小姐，为何不第一时间报警？”

玛塔整个人裹在一件藕粉色的呢子大衣里，她比之前见到时瘦了许多，满脸都是普通人遭遇血案时常见的惊恐万分导致神经过载的麻木感，大大的绿眼睛失去了焦点，身体微微摇晃着，回答问题的节奏非常慢，似乎在艰难地回忆：“……不，我第一时间就……他们全都死了，啊……我只是问……不不，他一下就冲进来，说要……天呐……”

这能问出来个屁。探长烦躁地挠了挠头，他找了个借口走到大宅外，悄悄拨通了比利·李的电话，等了半天却始终无人接听。

他有种预感，这事儿大概是搂不住了。

————————


	22. 22

冬日若求不来暖阳或厚雪，至少不该有冰雨，萝茜在心里诅咒着这该死的天气，用力拍了拍手电筒，渐渐变暗的光束“刺喇”一下又重新聚拢起足以视物的亮度。

兰森把手里的雨伞交给她，俯身仔细地辨认了一会儿：“……离近点，这破天黑得太早了……”

“到底有什么可看的，压底下那么多年，早就烂成骨头什么都看不出来了。”萝茜撅着嘴嘟囔了一会儿，不过还是听话地挨在他身边蹲下来，“这会儿为了……你倒是不嫌瘆得慌了。”

兰森没接茬，随手捡起根木棍，耐心地把腐叶和烂泥都扒拉开。下面的尸体藏得并不隐秘，说白了压根都算不上藏，只不过是随手抛在了一处地势凹陷的大树下，几年前这株伫立不倒将近半个世纪的高大悬铃木在某个雷雨夜被劈成两半，闪电撕开的那一半粗壮树干架在陡坡之下，形成了一个天然而隐蔽的棚子，将不为人知的秘密妥善埋藏了这许多年。

良久，他叹了口气，用木棍戳了戳那具几乎完全白骨化的尸体：“所以那个小妞，从头至尾就不仅只是图财而已。”

淅淅沥沥了一天的雨渐渐变大了，夹杂着冰粒落在小少爷棕色的头发上，他打了个寒噤，把大衣紧了紧：“回去吧，你来开车。”

\--------------

兰森将沾满污泥的皮鞋脱在门外，踮着脚尖溜进屋，轻手轻脚地带上门，面前唰然亮起一盏台灯，调整过的灯罩将雪亮的光束笔直地照向自己，像一只蓄谋已久的大眼睛。

“卧槽你大爷的我瞎了！你他妈有病吧！”兰森抬起手遮挡住自己的脸，心脏像是被人紧紧攥了一把，双腮立刻浮起一阵麻酥酥的红晕。

“去忙什么了？”比利·李歪坐在旁边的高凳上，手指间拈着一根香烟，有一下没一下地搓揉着，枯黄的烟丝扑梭梭落了一地。

他到底还是在重伤的折磨下消瘦了些许，脸颊凹陷了一道阴郁的暗影，清晰地勾勒出眉骨和鼻梁下浓墨重彩的深邃线条，衬衫松松垮垮地敞开一大半，灰白格子家居裤下露出一大截骨骼粗壮的小腿，光裸的脚一只撑在地上，一只踩着凳子腿中间的横杆，不紧不慢地摇晃着。

“关你屁事。”兰森没好气地哼了一句，脱了外套扔在玄关柜上，绕过比利·李身边拐进厨房。

从那将人照得纤毫分明的光明中一步踏入阴影中，瞳孔急速紧缩又急速扩张，他只觉眼前闪烁着一圈摇晃的金色光斑，一时间像是掉进了炫目诡谲的幻觉中伸手不见五指，兰森摸索着找到料理台，疲倦不堪地撑在湿滑的水槽上。

身后忽然一热，比利·李从后面靠了过来，双手抓住他的小臂，一点一点揉搓着摸了下去，不顾兰森微弱的挣扎，缓慢而坚定地将手指插进对方的指缝里。小少爷的手软软的，冷冰冰的，因为在隆冬冰雨那刺骨寒意中浸润了太久，早已经冻得没了知觉，此刻被比利·李滚热的大手拢在中间，如同是一团布满毛刺的荆棘收紧了残忍的怀抱。

“你找到塞巴斯蒂安的尸体了？”

兰森没吭声。

比利·李笑了一下，打开水龙头，就着温热的水流，一根一根手指地细致搓洗干净：“你家老爷子为了保护家族名声，也算是破釜沉舟。”

兰森张开嘴，又咬着牙抿紧了。

“怎么，小少爷？”比利·李把下巴颏支在小少爷的肩窝上，收紧了怀抱，一边探进裤腰下抚摸，一边细细地嗅着男人头发间潮湿的、草木以及雨水的气味，感觉到身前的男人猛地一颤，“这会儿知道害怕我了？也不晚。”

“……你、这个肮脏的、恶魔。”兰森的声音发着抖，被压着腰趴俯下去。

“承蒙夸奖。”比利·李温柔地说，“看着我。”

“你……吃屎去吧！”

兰森紧紧地闭上眼睛却被捏着脸颊硬掰了过去，脖筋抻得抽疼，他最是吃不得痛，仇恨地瞪视着对方，比利·李那双浅蓝色的瞳仁在黑夜里显得亮极了，仿佛透过层层涟漪钻进深海的一缕月光。

“小少爷，你睁开你大而无用的眼睛看看清楚，什么是虚构，什么才是真实。”

\-------------

斯隆比大宅命案的传闻在附近镇子里甚嚣尘上，媒体记者、便衣警察还有不少吃饱了撑的猎奇闲人仿佛被腐肉吸引来的鬣狗和秃鹫，盘踞在大宅周围久久不散。

被无数双揣度莫测的眼睛聚焦在舞台中心的玛塔·卡布洛拉小姐倒是出奇的淡定，将探长对她的好意劝导置若罔闻，不动如山地在这两场凶案现场里踏踏实实地继续住了下来，一派的若无其事。

案发十天后，探长依循惯例带手下前来做二次勘查，美名其曰“换个角度从死亡已冷却的现场中寻找遗漏的线索”，其实大家心知肚明，这就是例行公事，草草走个过场补全现场勘查报告。

然而探长身边那位尚未转正的实习勘查员却有着年轻人特有的热血和坚持，不依不饶地戳在用黄胶带封起来的楼梯和二楼主卧之间的空地上半天不肯动窝，口中念念有词：“这起入室杀人案跟上次四警员凶杀悬案总给人一种互文的感觉。”

探长不耐烦地转过身：“互什么？”

“互文，也就是两件事需要相互补充对照着来看，只是个说法。”

“嗯哼，你倒是说说看，这两起案子有个狗屁联系？被害者都是四个？”

“尽管伤口特征和凶器都不尽相同，但都存在死者之间自相残杀的部分。”勘查员又一次翻开他的大笔记本，“尸检报告还没出，但是我打包票这次的死者和上次死者一样体内有PCP*的残余存在。”

“相同药物有什么大不了的，这年头嗑天使尘是个该死的潮流，十个瘾君子里面有他妈七八个都是嗑这种玩意儿的。”探长一看他那密密麻麻的 笔记本就觉得头大如斗，“简单案情不要瞎他妈复杂化，更不要把不相关的案件扯到一起去。”

“可是……”

“这位新晋有钱人卡布洛拉小姐还不了解行情，安排进大宅内的几个保镖和管家都是带案底的不入流小混混，说不好就是这群人渣想搞一出自导自演的入室抢劫，最后却因为分赃不均内讧了。”

“……嗯……”

勘查员很显然不肯接受这个简单的解释，他神经质地啃着手指甲，口中还在神神叨叨的：“上次那场事件的现场仿佛是有个看不见的魔鬼在操控着他们自相残杀，现场可以算得上是天衣无缝，这次却明显出现了纰漏……仿佛、仿佛之前那一幕是独角戏，而如今独角戏却变成了双主角，只不过在势均力敌的前提下节外生枝，最终导致两败俱伤，现场还留下了不明来源的血迹和足印……”

“……你他妈是戏精专业毕业的吗？”探长反手拽了一把年轻勘查员的手肘，“别他妈在这里念哈姆雷特式独白了，抓紧时间早点回去给我打报告。”

实习勘查员合上笔记本，满腹疑云地跟着探长回到车上，然而自己这位向来动口不动手、热衷于摆谱和打太极的探长上车后接了个电话，却又牙疼似地皱起脸：“……艹你最好不要骗我……那谁，我还有点事儿，你先坐后面的车回去，把这辆车给我留下。”说完又大步回到了大宅内。

客厅是案发现场之一，目前还被黄胶带封闭着，哈兰·斯隆比之前位于一楼的书房暂时充当了会客厅，玛塔一个人坐在里面看书，见探长去而复返，有点惊讶地看着他。

面对她探究的眼神，探长随口用“关心您的安危”、“这里到了晚上格外幽静”…等等不明所以的句子含糊其辞，双手习惯性地整理了一下裤腰，似是不经意般露出藏在肋下的枪套一角。

玛塔怕冷似地用手捂着马克杯，缓缓地抿了一口热咖啡，不置可否地点点头，目光重新落在自己膝头上那本绸布面的精装书上。

没人搭理的探长就这么从傍晚一直磨蹭到了夜色浓黑的光景都没有告辞的意思，屁股死沉地占据了书房内一个单人沙发，期间无聊地在书架挑挑捡捡，选了本《最后通牒》——哈兰初出茅庐的成名作——心不在焉把纸页翻得哗啦作响，时不时抬头看看门口像是在心急火燎地等待着某位“不速之客”的驾到。

晚上的时钟敲过了八点，车道上传来“吱——嘎”的刺耳摩擦声，继而是一连串的犬吠和隐约的咒骂，打碎了四周令人大气都不敢喘的寂静。探长耷拉着的厚眼皮猛地一跳，喝了太多杯咖啡后微微发抖的掌心使劲压着沙发扶手，艰难地想把自己坐得发僵的身躯撑起来，却被穿过门庭迎面快步走进书房的男人一推肩膀按了回去。

“休·德莱思达尔先生？”探长没料到来的居然真的是这位失踪很久的少爷，眼睛不由得往他身后瞄了瞄。

小少爷正眼都没有赏他一个，而是目标明确地大走到了另一个人面前，居高临下地看着她。

玛塔一动也没动，小拇指依然压在纸页上，她的身材很是娇小，此刻坐在那把巨大的、曾专属于哈兰·斯隆比老爷子的美式风格老虎椅上，后背抵着宽厚庞大的皮革靠背，头枕两侧那花纹繁密的浮雕装饰、连同着将她小臂高高托起的扶手，仿佛一起将玛塔整个人含在巨兽慵懒张开的血盆大口中，而她那圆圆的、稚气的脸上始终堆砌着纯洁的表情，三分懵懂，三分倔强，三分温驯，以及点睛之笔的一分惶恐。

该死的，偏偏就是那一分惶恐，把她的无辜装点得天衣无缝。

“休，你输了，”她抿了下嘴唇，异样的光彩从她的绿眼睛里滑过，“又一次。”

一把枪抵上了兰森的后脑勺，探长再次不安地瞥了一眼门口，反复确定没有人跟在后面。

他实在摸不清比利·李提前通风报信给自己是在搞什么鬼，也说不上来这个小少爷到底是那个恶棍的情人还是敌人，此刻形势逼人强，他只得硬着头皮从口袋里掏出手铐：“休·德莱斯达尔先生，我需要以……”

“兰森，叫我兰森。”小少爷头也不回地纠正道，“只有下人才叫我休。”他一边说一边在书房里走动起来，仿佛根本没把那把上膛了的枪和探长的口头逮捕令当回事儿。

前阵子那场肺炎痊愈之后，兰森似乎落下点畏寒的病根儿，这会儿进了屋也没有脱下外套，反而用脚踢着踹着把一个圆凳挪到壁炉前大喇喇地坐下，出神地盯着那一堆劈劈啪啪燃烧着的木炭，火光氤氲了他的眉目，过了好一会儿才想起自己要说的事儿，随手拿起火钳伸进火里摆弄了几下：“不要妄想用对付我外公的那一套对付我，我不是他。”

“在我面前还要这么称呼他么？”玛塔披散着的长发被灯火的光芒染上深琥珀的色泽，松松地笼着她的脸。

兰森手上的动作没有停下，低下头露出一个平淡的笑容，轻轻摇了摇头：“他就是我的外公。”

“呵，这倒是，小兰森(young Ransom)，” 玛塔的母语是西语，发音习惯总是将名字开头的R发成一个颤抖的大舌音，“你外公可宝贝你呢，”像是想起什么有趣的事儿，她忽然笑了，洁白雪亮的牙齿从圆钝的嘴唇间露出来，“不只他，还有人更疼你呢。”

像是为了呼应这句话，客厅一侧通往偏庭的门吱呀作响，一个佝偻矮小的身影从阴影中缓缓现身：“兰——森？你又回来了？”

——————————

*PCP，又叫天使尘，学名Phencyclidine，是一种拟精神病药物，可产生模拟精神分裂症的症状。PCP的主要作用部位是谷氨酸受体，它实际上是谷氨酸的非竞争性拮抗剂，进入人体后可出现视、听幻觉，以及体象改变、时空知觉扭曲、妄想和思维形式障碍。大多数和天使尘中毒有关的致命情况皆来自中毒行为异常症状，大部分外伤性死亡情形不是杀人就是意外致死，如果发生自杀情况，则通常都是非常激烈的自杀。


	23. 23

比利·李呻吟了一声，捂着脖颈处青肿的针孔，艰难地翻过身，被口腔内泛上来的金属味儿堵得直皱眉，隔了一会儿才意识到自己身下压着人。萝茜伸出小手指从他唇下抹了一丁点儿血放进自己嘴里吮了吮，满不在乎地咂咂嘴，费劲地半坐起来，让比利·李放松下来枕在自己的小腹上：“醒啦？”

“……我昏了多久？”

“不太久，他刚走不超过一小时。”萝茜细细的手指插进金发间帮他按摩头部，“估计休也是第一次用这种药，剂量拿捏不准，一次下得太多，反而差点把你弄吐了。”

“……我看他是想直接毒死我。”比利·李忍着头晕恶心，推开她的手坐了起来，“电话你打过了？”

“嗯，”萝茜抬起头看着他穿好裤子，“但是小少爷其实不一定会去那里，探长说如果你让他白等一趟，他就要你好看。”

“我用不上他给我的好看，”比利·李露出一个平淡的笑容，从床垫下抽出手枪，打开弹匣检查一番，又咔嚓一声插了回去，随手别在后腰，然后步履不稳地向外走，“而且兰森一定会去。”

“比利·李。”萝茜连忙小跑着追上他的脚步，略有些不安地轻轻拽了拽男人松散的袖子，“你如果不能……”

他低下头，视线从手上慢慢向上延伸，直至看进了女孩那双孩童般的圆眼睛里：“我不能什么？”他的声音很低，出奇的温和。

“我的意思是……”萝茜抱住他的腰，冰冷柔软的嘴唇落在男人滚烫的胸口，“……我可以替你做任何事情，你下不了手的话，我来。”

\-------------

斯隆比老爷子不喜欢现代风格的纤毫毕露，他这间书房也并没有安置足够明亮的吸顶灯，除了几盏昏黄的落地灯之外，只有香松木劈啪作响的壁炉提供了主要的光源。所有人的神色在这种照明条件下都显得有些狰狞，兰森咬了咬牙，霍地站起身，大步走到斯隆比老太太身边，弯腰躬身轻轻托住她的手臂：“奶奶。”

她已经老得半截身子入了土，像正午阳光从兰森宽肩向下投射的一抹枯槁灰影。

“兰——森，真的是你吗？”

“嗯，是我。”

“你什么时候走的？”

“……”

“我都看见了。”

从门口到壁炉旁边这短短的距离，桀骜不驯的小少爷仿佛透支了自己一辈子的耐心，待服侍老太太妥善落座后，他才松了口气，紧紧地握了握老人的手，亲了一下她的脸颊：“我知道，奶奶。”

“放心，我会一直照顾好她。”玛塔不知何时已经走到兰森背后，“毕竟斯隆比太太很是配合，是重要的目击证人。”

“不劳你费心。”

兰森转过身，出其不意猛地掐住了玛塔的脖子，普通女孩在高大男人压倒性的力量面前全无一点反击余地，她的脸迅速憋得通红，被重重地压倒在地。

“住手！德莱思达尔！”探长没料到这小少爷说翻脸就翻脸，“我要开枪了！”

“你可以试试看。”

探长感到后脖颈一凉，枪管子那股子特别的、带有死亡气息的寒意紧挨着皮肤渗进了毛孔里。他不敢回头，只得顺着肩膀上的压力慢慢坐回到沙发上。之前在比利·李那里见过的金发女孩从背后伸出手，没等他说出半句话来，已经麻利地往他嘴里塞了一团破布，用绳子把人连带着沙发一起结结实实地捆上了。

比利·李收起枪，还是那一贯为之的散漫姿态一步三晃地走到壁炉旁边，像看猴戏似地歪头嗤笑了几声，俯身一胳膊搂住兰森的腰，硬把他从玛塔身上拖起来：“小少爷，行了行了……我说得没错吧，这半天了都，你也就是一张小嘴能放狠话，下手婆妈得要命，连个妞都不如……”

“你他妈给我滚蛋！”兰森一拧身挣脱开，毫不犹豫地给了他一拳，“滚！”

小少爷这一下用出了十成十的力气，拳头的关节又红又烫，把自己也疼得够呛，比利·李的脸猛地向一边歪过去，金发遮挡住他的脸，隔了几秒钟才缓缓转回来，嘴角破损的伤口使他看起来显得残忍又嗜血。

他们面对面静默无声地站了一会儿，比利·李忽然一伸手薅着兰森的棕发把人往壁炉上一甩，小少爷高挺的鼻子几乎被砸进红石砖里去，骨头都差点儿断了，鼻腔里汩汩地涌出一股鲜血，颧骨上也被擦破了一大片皮。他惨叫了半声又被鼻血呛得一阵窒息般的咳嗽，比利·李缓步走上前不等他站直又是猛一提膝撞在他的小腹，小少爷立刻整个人软成了煮熟的意大利面，半点声音都没了，慢慢顺着比利·李的长腿滑了下来，蜷缩在地上不住地抽搐。

“甜心，你玩着我的游戏，就得遵守我的规则。”高大的金发男人单膝落地，惺惺作态地抹去了兰森眼角的泪水，顺着脸颊精致的线条滑到他染血的唇角，“张开嘴。”

“你……你他妈去吃——唔！”

比利·李的手指犹如火钳子般掐住了兰森的下颌，薄薄的皮肉被按压出深陷的苍白指痕，像是看他再不听话，便要生生把下巴关节卸下来似的。小少爷吃不住痛，恨恨地松了牙关，下一秒那把冰冷的枪管便剐着舌面捅了进去，直接抵到喉咙口：“舔。”

“唔！艹！”两扇睫毛下湿漉漉的瞳仁倒映着火光，弹药和金属混杂在一起的腥味令兰森阵阵作呕，“出……唔！”

“这玩意儿待会儿要进去的地方可窄得很，”手枪锵地一声上了膛，比利·李的食指松松垮垮地扣着扳机，活动手腕让枪管子来来回回地滑动了几下，“小少爷不卖力舔湿了，受罪的可是你自己。”

_______________


	24. 24

房间内静得出奇，衬得枪上膛的声音脆亮干净，拖着袅袅不散的余音。兰森被仰面按压在壁炉前，手指发着抖陷进了地毯那厚实细密的短绒。饱含立体感和生命力的佩斯利花纹，随着充满弹性的跳跃炉火，仿佛纷纷活了起来，变成色泽阴郁的藤蔓，在祭品身下危险地蜿蜒滑动。

“别怕，老子手稳得很，”比利·李凑过去亲了一下小少爷冒出冷汗的脑门儿，“打死你之前，我他妈还想再爽一回呢，搞/尸/体还有什么乐趣？”他高大的身躯倾斜着，投下巨浪滔天般的暗影，一只手大咧咧地伸到下面。

顶级羊毛混纺开司米的西装裤手感柔软而扎实，修身紧贴着小少爷筋肉匀停的修长大腿，比利·李一时间倒也不着急直接撕开这精美的包装，只沿着陡峭的笔直崖壁爬到山峦隆起的峰顶，温热手掌掠过的地方渐渐酝酿起了一波波稠密湿意，仿佛在这隆冬死寂时节下起了暖雨。

兰森无暇顾及身体在熟悉触碰下激起的反应，双眼死死盯着比利·李持枪的手，浑身血液汇聚成巨浪，一波波拍打在耳膜上。

“猜你就耐不住性子，事儿弄得不明不白、一知半解的，就急吼吼往人家枪口上撞，嗯？”比利·李随手掀开小少爷大衣的一侧衣襟，从内侧口袋里掏出来一把银灰色的左轮手枪，轻佻地吹了声口哨，“嚯，真没猜错，果然也带了家伙，那么问题来了，”他熟练地单手一掰推出了转鼓式弹仓，黄澄澄的子弹啪哒啪哒掉了一地，“刚才怎么不直接开枪呢？”

“唔——！”兰森猛地挣扎了一下，口中的枪管立刻毫不留情地抵入咽喉内，平躺在地上的姿势本就退无可退，这一下捅戳像是一根铁扦子把自己当成昆虫钉在了软木糟上，他痛苦地摇头，双眼通红，已经盈满了泪水。

“斯隆比老爷子把你保护得太好。”比利·李把卸了子弹的左轮手枪往身后一抛，腾出手温柔贴心地替小少爷抹去了眼泪，“就算给你凶器，你他妈也杀不死半个人。”

兰森断断续续地喘息着，呜咽着，竭力躲避着那游走在身上的大手。

“这么多人瞧着你浪，是不是更兴奋了，嗯？”

这句话压得跟气声一样低调，却犹如惊雷，兰森惊恐地大睁双目，蓝绿色瞳仁剧烈地发着抖，像嵌在眼眶里一对华而不实的玻璃珠子，张惶不定地左右滑动，口中呜呜哝哝地爆出几个脏字。

“谁吃？吃什么？还是你现在想……”坚硬的膝盖骨带着令人毛骨悚然的蓄势抵在他的crotch上，“……换个家伙舔？”

枪管逐渐聚拢了体温的暖热，隔着他的喉管后壁重重研磨着颈椎，继而又被缓缓抽离，退到舌尖。兰森避无可避地从那根形状规整的金属管子上尝到一种混杂着硫磺、烟火、机械护理油、和血液腥膻的味道。他想到这玩意碰过的东西、去过的地方、干过的事儿，即使此刻命悬一线，骄矜的小少爷还是憎恶地挣扎起来，牙齿磕磕绊绊地磨过枪管。

滚你妈的！舔个屁！！

他恶狠狠地瞪着比利·李。

够本事你他妈开枪！

别他妈拿这套羞辱人！

开枪！

现在就毙了我！

你他妈不敢开枪就给我滚到一边吃屎去！

他们的目光在无声的交锋中溅出了火星，比利·李脸上的笑容渐渐模糊了含义，像是忽然没了兴致，神色阴冷地把枪抽了出来。枪管上裹了层亮晶晶的津液，拖拽出的银丝牵连在男人殷红的嘴唇内侧。不可一世的小少爷现在看起来狼狈透了，身体像是得了麻疹伤寒的病秧子似地不停打着寒战，用手肘撑着地勉强向后挪动了一段，后背抵着沙发腿坐了起来。

一只手缓缓伸下来摸了摸他的头发，斯隆比老太太睁开眼睛，似乎刚刚醒盹：“兰——森？”

“没事——咳咳咳——呃，奶奶，你累了吗？”

“你瞧瞧你都做了什么？”她这么说着，但那神色却空寂得很，让人怀疑她其实什么都没听到也没看到，兀自喃喃低语，被衰老下垂的眼睑遮蔽去一半的双眼像是蒙了一层晶亮的水膜，倒映着炉火鲜艳的橘黄色，“你对你的孩子做了什么？”

“奶奶？”

“我知道你从没有对任何女人动过心。”

“我不是——”

“这样也好，留下一个就好，兰——森。”跟布满皱纹的手背比起来，她的掌心竟光滑得很，又冷又硬像把久藏初出鞘的利刃，轻轻地抚过兰森的额头，继而顺着男人俊美的轮廓梭巡而下，精准地压住了他的颈动脉，“蛋糕一旦切开了，就回不到之前的形状了——认清楚你手中的刀。”

一股寒意爬上了脊背，兰森正要抬起的手僵硬在原地。

——————————


	25. 25

玛塔被萝茜搀扶了起来，两个女孩都瘦瘦小小的，发色一深一浅，依偎在一起像是光明和黑暗的双生姐妹。

比利·李把枪挂在食指上转了一圈，随手插到后腰，一步三晃地走到她们面前，捏了一下玛塔的圆脸蛋，女孩避开了他的眼睛。

“你以为我这么容易死的？”

“不、不是。”她一开口就发起抖，不得不仓促地闭上嘴。

“谁他妈给你的胆子自作主张？”比利·李的大手松松地握住玛塔的脖颈，用大拇指柔和地刮了刮她小巧的下巴。

“我没有……”

“我自己的手下埋伏在这大宅子里偷袭我，这不是你干的？”

“……我不知道来的是你。”

“你骗鬼呢？押解兰森的警察开到半道上集体成了发狂的疯狗，这事儿也与你无关？”

“……”

“你下手的时候，没想过我会不会生气吗？”

“我……”玛塔感觉压在气管处的手指开始收紧，被迫抬起头，看着比利·李色泽浅淡的蓝眼睛，寒意顺着呼吸的方向逆行钻进了胸腔，她几乎喘不过气来，“我、我想过。”

“哦？”

“我……我想我们的目标、我们想要的都是一样的。”

“你又能替我决定我想要什么了？”比利·李轻快地笑出声，嘴角上扬出一个夸张的弧度，手指在她的咽喉处留下几个暗紫色的瘀痕后，终于松弛了力道，“你们这群小东西，人不大，胃口不小，一个个，都想设计我一把，比利·李是你们的诱饵，你们杀人的刀，你们善后的绞肉机。”

“拣日不如撞日，喏，”比利·李又晃晃悠悠地走到沙发旁边，从后面捏了捏探长的肩膀，把他疼得一呲牙，“瞧我连公正的见证人都给你备好了，就在这里，你可以一五一十地把自己干过的好事儿都抖落抖落，给我们熬秃了头的探长帮帮忙，往功劳䈬里添它一笔漂漂亮亮的……”

他的话戛然而止，角落里的兰森不知何时已经悄悄站了起来，猱然而上箍紧了比利·李的脖颈，另一只手抢先抓住枪柄，狠狠地抵住了男人的后腰。

“比利·李！”萝茜的反应慢了一拍，但是女孩子轻巧身子骨儿就跟梅花鹿一样敏捷，两步就扑到了壁炉前，手心滑出一把匕首，架上了斯隆比老太太的脖子，“放开他！休！不然你就等着给你家老太太收尸吧！”

薄刃狠狠地抵住喉部，几乎切进了老人失去弹性的皮肤里。斯隆比老太太始终半耷拉着眼皮，佝偻的上半身如同一片失去生命力、行将碎裂的树叶，被萝茜拉扯着轻飘飘地摇晃了几下，厚羽绒裤包裹着的双腿则不为所动，稳如泰山地深陷在软榻里。

这个姿势看起来古怪极了，她就像手摇八音盒里蹦出来的布织小人儿，明明弱不禁风，看不见的底座里却有一个极其坚固的锚点，浑身那种没有规律的听凭摆布中，仿佛隐藏着某种神秘的、富有弹性的、令人脊背发凉的力量。

兰森并没有如萝茜所愿立刻慌了手脚，恰恰相反，他冷漠、镇定，那双形状过分俊美的眉眼间此刻凝聚起了一束极端冷硬的锋芒，缓慢而坚定地扫过屋里的每一个人。

都是老熟人了。

艹，都是老熟人了。

他微微张开嘴，发出“嗬嗬”的抽气声，断断续续地持续了几秒钟，似乎是喘息不定，又像是在嗤笑，隔了一会儿才渐渐静了下来。

两个人的姿势从正面看起来很是狎胒，甚而比利·李的脸上也仍然挂着意味深长的微笑。身高上就差了那么不当不正的三英寸，兰森仰着脖子将将可以把脸戳在金发男人的肩窝里，下巴颏挤出来一个圆鼓鼓的小肉球，透着一股可爱的、养尊处优的柔软，似乎还是不久前那位趴在比利·李身上撒野傲娇的小少爷。过长的刘海遮住了他的眉毛，将兰森的面色遮挡得晦暗不清，只一双眼睛仍然不寻常地熠熠生辉，在睫毛下闪烁着蒂芙尼蓝的光。

“你从第一次就是奔着我……奔着哈兰·斯隆比家的钱。”字字句句从牙缝里挤落，气流漫过阵阵发紧的咽喉，带出困兽般的沙哑，几乎半点也听不出来矜贵小少爷那颇具辨识度的饱满音色，“你跟船上那个叫塞巴斯蒂安的墨西哥小混蛋一起——算计我。搞我。就为了这一天。”

听到这熟悉的名字，站在一边的玛塔猛地抽了口气，抬起头脸色惶恐地张望了一圈，又迅速垂下眼帘，神经质地撕咬起指甲侧面的死皮。

比利·李恰然自若地笑了笑，这惯于刀口舔血的恶棍似乎反倒对自己命悬一线的现状感到无比满意，喝醉了似地向后踉跄了几步，高大强壮的身躯蓄着令人难以驾驭的势能，把身形小了他一圈的兰森逼得步步后退，脊背最终贴上了墙壁才停了下来。

他们挨得那么近，前胸后背亲亲热热地挤在一起，仿佛比利·李正用自己的宽肩阔背庇护着他，给了小少爷最后一个扎实的、毋庸置疑的拥抱。

“休！把枪放下！”萝茜异常稳定的小手紧紧握着匕首狭窄的刀柄，“我让你放下！！！”

这比利·李身边最为忠诚的小靴子，向自己详述割喉和口卝活仿佛不过是昨天，兰森甚至还能清晰地回忆起她的一字一句。

「这里最脆弱了，皮肤薄薄的，娇嫩的脆骨很容易割裂，下刀的位置恰到好处的话，那人就发不出任何声音，是一种优雅、省力又安静的杀人方式。」

“既然是你的话……”比利·李忽然侧过脸，小声地说，“……开枪吧。”那低沉嗓音里裹挟着说不清道不明的缱绻，温柔得一点也不像横行霸道的大恶棍比利·李，“就算我对不起你。”

残酷冷漠的薄唇抿去了血痕，衔上了花枝，眸光倒映出海水无限接近透明的浅蓝。

“这算什么。”飘忽恍惚的音调为这句话填上了一个不明不白的句点，兰森忽然一口咬在比利·李的后颈，尖利的犬齿深深切进了皮肤内，那势必是疼的，但金发男人除了稍微倾斜了下脑袋之外，脸上连多一丝情绪都没有。

兰森咽下一口血，喉结碾着皮肤内侧滑动了一下。血液的滋味既涩又腥，然而流经过舌面食管却仍在沿途留下了一阵酥卝麻的服帖。

如果能这样一口接一口咬断你的动脉该多好，如果能这样一条一缕撕扯开你的皮肉该多好。

如果不是你该多好。

盘根错节的荆棘丛持续不断地从他们脚底破土而出，将纠缠不清的躯壳和灵魂一齐卷进了阴霾，小少爷的手臂越收越紧，用力到浑身肌肉都开始微微痉卝挛，金发男人布满汗珠的前额已经呈现出半窒息的紫。

他终于按下了扳机。

————————————


End file.
